Primeiras Vezes
by Souhait
Summary: Porque, com James, houve várias. Dedicada à Bia - acho que só eu sei o motivo *-*


É, provavelmente, a maior one-shot de todos os tempos.

Mesmo, sem brincadeiras. No Word, são 164 páginas. São quase sessenta mil palavras; e, putz, como isso é assustador. De verdade. Especialmente porque, de vez em quando, quando eu ainda arrumo tempo para ler, eu fico procurando one-shots de mais ou menos mil palavras para me distrair na sala de aula. E isso daqui que estou escrevendo é aproximadamente 60 vezes mais. SESSENTA.

Por um segundo, eu cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de dividir isso daqui em capítulos. Um capítulo para cada cena, já que, como vocês vão perceber, cada uma se trata de uma primeira vez. Mas, depois, pensei melhor e percebi que me atrapalharia; tanto porque atualização leva tempo, quanto porque eu teria que adaptar o que eu já tinha – e essa adaptação me levaria a querer criar uma história por trás dessas cenas daqui.

E eu quero. É um projeto futuro, quer dizer. Talvez eu vá fazer o sétimo ano deles, ou talvez do quinto para cima, ou ainda recuperar Malfeito Feito – um projeto meu com a Cecília – e refazer toda a era de Hogwarts deles mais o período de guerra. Mas, como todos os leitores de todas as fics que eu escrevo e tenho que manter sabem, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. Infelizmente. Então, vai ficar mesmo para o futuro. Mesmo.

Mas onde eu quero chegar com tudo isso?

Nas sessenta mil palavras.

Eu sei que alguns de vocês vão chegar exaustos lá no final. Sei que, assim que a última cena acabar, podem ter dificuldades extremas de ler a nota gigantesca que também está lá embaixo. Sei que podem ler quebrado, dia após dia, e que assim que acabarem podem querer deixar reviews. Por isso, só por isso, acho justo escrever essa nota antes do capítulo; quero que todos, todos, saibam que essa fic é para a **Bia.** Aqui no site, ela é a **bal-live.**

E, bom, eu quero que todos saibam por que é para ela.

Algumas das pessoas que devem ler isso daqui sabem que não passei por tempos fáceis ultimamente. Vestibular, comissão de formatura, algumas amizades que não deveriam ser chamadas assim, um problema com meu ex-namorado e problemas familiares que alcançaram proporções maiores do que achei que fossem alcançar. Foi um momento difícil, e um momento no qual, apesar de nunca ter pensado em desistir de escrever, foi difícil alcançar o computador para fazê-lo.

E ela me ajudou.

Mandei e-mails. Ela respondeu. Fiz perguntas e, de novo, ela me respondeu. Quando eu deixei de mandar, ela me perguntou se havia acontecido algumas coisa. Me ouviu. Me aconselhou. Me distraiu. Foi mais minha amiga do que várias pessoas que eu conheço e que estão, fisicamente, ao meu alcance. Deve ter ficado de saco cheio em alguns momentos, mas nem demonstrou. Praticamente cuidou de mim.

Então, nada mais justo do que eu retribuir.

Bia, é para você.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É só o gesto da mão, Evans" James disse assim que, pelo o que me parecia - e não deveria estar tão longe da realidade - a milésima vez, eu não consegui transfigurar aquele besouro em um botão. Nas primeiras vezes, eu até consegui meio que me consolar pensando que eu só tinha dificuldades em acertar o bichinho, mas desde que James fizera um feitiço para que ele ficasse quieto eu perdera qualquer desculpa "Sua pronúncia está perfeita"

"E do que isso me adianta agora?"

Ele revirou os olhos, divertido.

"É sério, James. Estamos aqui há quase duas horas, e..."

"... E fizemos progressos" ele me interrompeu "Você conseguiu..."

"... Fazer o que primeiranistas fazem"

"Fazer o que você veio fazer" discordou, em um tom quase gentil reforçando o que falava com um gesto de cabeça. Seu cabelo se moveu um pouco em sua testa e seus olhos piscaram antes de se fixarem nos meus, um pequeno sorrindo surgindo em seus lábios ao me ver prendendo um suspiro "Fez até mais do que você esperava, na realidade. Só está um pouco cansada agora"

Não respondi, sentindo meus ombros baixarem e meu punho se apoiar na borda da mesa ao reparar que sim, ele estava certo. Não era como se eu estivesse exausta, quer dizer, mas eu estava, certamente, cansada; minhas pálpebras pesavam um pouco e eu sentia um pequeno incômodo em minha têmpora, algo que poderia se transformar em uma dor de cabeça se eu não descansasse logo.

O que eu não conseguiria fazer até terminar isso.

"Vem aqui, Evans" James disse, me fazendo piscar os olhos e olhar para ele quando, na realidade, foi ele a se levantar e a cruzar a mesa até mim. Senti-o atrás de mim apenas dois segundos depois, sua barriga chegando até mesmo a roçar a parte lateral de meu rosto quando ele se inclinou de forma a pressionar meus braços para que eu me levantasse "Um último esforço por hoje, ok?"

Fiz que sim, levantando-me, sentindo a cadeira bater nele antes dele jogá-la para o lado. Uma de suas mãos foi parar em meu cotovelo, a outra seguindo para a minha que segurava a varinha para, mais uma vez, levantá-la em direção aos besouros.

"Ela está muito baixa" disse, a ponta dos dedos pressionando minha palma para que, desse jeito, ela se levantasse um pouco "E seu movimento está um pouco menos abrangente. É só movimentar o círculo um pouco mais para a esquerda, começando a falar o feitiço quando seu polegar encostar em seu punho"

Fiz que sim, sentindo, dessa vez, seu peito atrás de mim. Ele era ridiculamente mais alto que eu e, por isso, eu só alcançaria seu rosto se me colocasse na ponta dos dedos dos pés, mas mesmo assim eu conseguia sentir sua respiração, ritmada, bater em meu pescoço, arrepiando a pele dali e fazendo o arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro.

Como estava fazendo ultimamente.

"_Kettle buttonatus_" murmurei, sentindo sua mão seguir a minha no movimento. Apenas um segundo depois de pararmos, vi um pequeno raio de coloração avermelhada seguir em direção ao besouro, e três segundos depois deste foram suficientes para que eu visse, também, a transformação do inseto para uma forma mais arredondada e mais brilhante e mais firme.

Um botão.

Um botão.

Merlin, eu havia conseguido.

Ouvi James rir atrás de mim, baixo, a risada rouca entrando em meu ouvido enquanto ele me virava ao segurar, gentil, meus ombros entre suas mãos. Elas se apoiaram, lateralmente, ali, seus polegares acariciando de leve a parte baixa de minha bochecha enquanto sua boca parava em minha testa e, nela, depositava um beijo.

O primeiro que ele me dava.

E foi natural. Mais do que natural, na realidade, como se tivesse sido feito para acontecer - e, levando-se em consideração tudo o que acontecera nas últimas semanas, eu não duvidava mesmo -, mas nem por isso eu deixei de notar. Nem por isso eu deixei de sentir; meu corpo reagiu com um arrepio percorrendo a linha de minha coluna, um meio suspiro preso em minha garganta e um fechar rápido de olhos, um conjunto de sensações e acontecimentos que fez meu coração se acelerar um pouco.

Eu conseguia senti-lo batendo forte contra meu peito.

"Eu disse que conseguiria"

"Disse" concordei, sorrindo ao recordar suas palavras. Algo como 'Fizemos mais do que _você_ esperava', o que significava que ele sempre soubera que eu iria conseguir "Você sempre acerta"

E sempre acertava, de verdade. Pelo menos, tudo o que tinha relação a mim, e especialmente nesses últimos tempos; ele acertara naquela conversa que teve comigo no final do ano escolar passado - logo depois de toda aquela história do Salgueiro, na qual ele salvou a vida de Severus -, acertara naquele sorriso sincero ao ver meu distintivo de monitora-chefe, acertara naquele jeito divertido e aparentemente descompromissado de se apresentar como monitor-chefe para os outros monitores. Eu poderia dizer que ele até mesmo acertara ao dizer 'Você precisa saber sobre as regras para quebrá-las' em resposta à minha piscadela surpresa quando ele me dissera conhecer o livro que Mcgonagall nos dera, e até mesmo ao perguntar, brincando, se aquele era meu livro de cabeceira. Acertara, também, nas conversas que começaram depois das reuniões, e acertara no jeito como conseguira levá-las para fora delas e, por isso, me fazer sorrir e rir e querer a presença dele.

Mas eu acertara também. Acertara ao querer ter aquela conversa com ele, acertara ao acreditar na sinceridade de seu sorriso ao me parabenizar, acreditara ao levar em consideração que a diversão e o jeito dele de ser, sempre chamando a atenção de todo mundo pela liderança, eram as melhores qualidades dele para o cargo de monitor. Acertara ao aprender a diferenciar e apreciar suas brincadeiras que, ultimamente, não machucavam ninguém, e acertara também ao aceitá-las mesmo para mim. E acertara, especialmente, em querer suas conversas, em querer que elas se estendessem e em me sentir livre para depender delas para sorrir e rir.

Nós estávamos acertando ultimamente.

"Obrigada"

"Você não precisa..."

"Eu quero"

Ele sorriu, e seu sorriso parecia deliciado nos centímetros de distância que havia entre nossos rostos. É, ele era mesmo mais alto - eu daria mais de uma cabeça de diferença entre o topo de minha cabeça e seu queixo -, mas isso não nos impedia de conseguir olhar para os olhos do outro com facilidade; os dele estavam ligeiramente estreitados, os traços verdes um pouco mais visíveis por causa do tom um pouco mais escuro do castanho, tão fixos e mergulhados nos meus que me fizeram perceber que eu estava do mesmo jeito em relação aos dele.

Nós estávamos, mais uma vez, do mesmo jeito. Ali, de frente um para o outro, nossos rostos inclinados de forma a conseguirmos nos olhar e as mãos dele ainda parcialmente em meu rosto enquanto as minhas seguiam para segurar seus punhos ali. Foi ao perceber isso que eu senti meu coração se acelerar ainda mais, quase desgovernado, batendo em antecipação a algo que, eu tinha certeza, iria acontecer.

E era tão natural também.

"Quer?"

Eu tinha certeza que ele não estava mais falando de... de o que quer que a gente estivesse falando antes.

Eu também não.

"Quero" era seu olhar, era seu tom de voz, era o jeito que sua mão teve de deslizar para minha nuca para que seus dedos se enfiassem nos fios dali. Era o jeito como ele parecia saber tudo de mim, ter tudo de mim e mais um pouco, sem precisar descobrir nada naquele momento porque, sinceramente, ele já conhecia "Muito"

Ele sorriu, e seu sorriso fez meu corpo responder ainda mais a ele por inteiro. E ele sabia disso; o jeito como ele continuava sorrindo ao se inclinar para mim, ao puxar minha cabeça um pouco para trás para que tivéssemos mais ângulo e ao ficar tão próximo que, então, eu reparei, pela primeira vez, que ele tinha uma pequena pinta, quase imperceptível, perto do canto inferior de sua boca.

Que estava na minha agora.

E tudo o que sentira até aquele momento, com James, se perdera na sensação que era ter seus lábios nos meus. Era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse meu corpo em todos os limites dele; estavam em meus olhos, que se fecharam de imediato, e em minha boca, que por dois segundos ficou sem saber o que fazer ao ter a dele. Estava na minha nuca, que se arrepiou ao contato, e na linha de minha coluna, e eu até mesmo senti toda aquela história das pernas perderem um pouco da força.

As minhas perdiam. E perderam um pouco mais quando ele puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dele, prendendo-o, totalmente no controle ao arrancar, com tão pouco, um suspiro de mim. Mas, se eu parasse para pensar, esse era James; ele sempre parecia estar no controle, e especialmente quando se tratava de mim. Ele estivera no controle ao se aproximar, ao me fazer querer aproximar, e ao conversar e sorrir e rir comigo. E seu controle ficara ainda mais evidente quando ele, graças a tudo isso, conseguiria me fazer sentir, pela primeira vez, alguma coisa ao me tocar; fora um toque displicente, distraído, para tirar um risco de tinta em meu braço, mas mesmo assim o traçado de seu polegar fora suficiente para me fazer querer mais. E eu quis mais, também, quando seus dedos roçaram meu pescoço ao me ajudar com minha bolsa, e mais quando caminhávamos lado a lado e seu braço tocava no meu.

Durante todos esses toques, eu quis mais. E queria mais agora.

Por isso, me coloquei na ponta dos pés e pressionei, com mais força, minha boca contra a dele, tirando o mordiscar que ele fazia em mim para poder ter mais. Ele sorriu, entretanto, e me negou o beijo por mais um tempo por causa disso, e eu só não fiz algo em represália porque, tinha certeza, ele riria e...

"Lily" e, quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado por uma voz que não era a de James, abri os olhos só para poder piscá-los, voltando a me apoiar totalmente em meus pés, quase assustada com a interrupção. James não parecia estar como eu; menos susto e mais frustração, eu diria, e eu não pude deixar de sentir o mesmo quando me obriguei a cortar o toque de nossas peles e a me afastar um pouco mais "Lily, a biblioteca já vai fechar e... ah, oi, Potter"

James estreitou os olhos na direção dos meus, e foi quando eu reparei que, apesar de eu ter me separado, não conseguira deixar de olhá-lo. Era seu olhar, seu rosto, o sorriso de canto que, agora, se formava devagar em seu rosto "McDonald"

Senti, mais do que vi, Mary olhar de mim para ele.

"Então, está fechando" James continuou, ainda sem deixar de me olhar, ainda me fazendo ser incapaz de deixar de olhá-lo "Pena, Evans. Não acabamos ainda"

Merlin.

"Longe disso"

O sorriso dele se abriu.

"Longe" concordou "Boa noite, Evans"

E eu fui obrigada a esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se eu tivesse que escolher uma palavra para mim nas próximas horas, seria expectativa.

Mesmo.

Quer dizer, acho que foi por causa dela que meu coração continuou batendo em um ritmo meio forte e desgovernado mesmo depois de eu já estar na minha cama, me impedindo de dormir e de, na realidade, deixar meus pensamentos se afastarem meio centímetro da sensação dos lábios de James nos meus. Ou melhor, eu não conseguia me desviar dele por inteiro; eram suas mãos em minha pele, seu sorriso para mim, seu cumprimento de 'boa noite' solto enquanto ele me olhava com alguma coisa que eu não saberia descrever.

Nem ao menos definir, na realidade.

Mas a questão é que eu não consegui dormir direito. E, quando cheguei no café, não consegui me impedir de correr o olhar pela mesa da Grifinória, e também não consegui me impedir de baixar os ombros em desânimo ao ver que ele - junto com todo o time de Quadribol - não estava por ali. Fiquei contando os minutos nos dois tempos da manhã, quando teríamos aulas diferentes, e cheguei até mesmo a ficar presa entre admiração e frustração quando ele, por ajudar um segundanista, destinou apenas um sorriso – o melhor deles, na realidade, que fez meu coração se acelerar de novo - para mim na hora do almoço.

James chegou em cima da hora na aula dupla de Transfiguração, sentando-se na última carteira como de habitual. Respondeu a duas ou três perguntas durante a primeira hora, e quando na segunda nós fomos colocados em um semi-círculo para treinarmos, ele foi o primeiro a realizar uma atividade e a transfigurar um graveto em uma escova de dentes. E foi o primeiro, também, a olhar para mim e a simular um 'Vá lá' com os lábios quando chegou a minha vez de transfigurar uma coisa em outra, sendo o primeiro, mais uma vez, a sorrir quando eu consegui realizar exatamente aquilo que Mcgonagall havia pedido.

Meu impulso foi correr até ele. Foi abraçá-lo, apertá-lo, fazê-lo entender que grande parte do que eu conseguia fazer em Transfiguração, agora, era devido a ele. Mas não fiz nada disso; fiquei ali, no meu lugar, e da mesma forma que ele simulei um 'Obrigada', abrindo meu sorriso quando ele negou com a cabeça para dispensar meu cumprimento.

Mas eu não dispensei. Não dispensei minha conversa com ele assim que voltamos para o Salão Comunal, não dispensei sua companhia ao descermos para o jantar e, também, o fato de que sentamos, naturalmente, juntos. Não dispensei nem mesmo os arqueares de sobrancelhas de Sirius Black, quase corando em resposta a eles, e nem o sorriso gentil de Remus, e não foi nem um pouco surpreendente quando eu não dispensei, também, o convite de James para jogos bruxos que culminaram em uma partida de xadrez jogada quase às onze da noite.

O cara era bom.

"Onde você aprendeu a jogar assim?" perguntei assim que, mais uma vez, tive que sacrificar uma peça minha para defender meu rei "Sempre achei parado demais para alguém tão... Enérgico quanto você"

Ele riu.

"Remus também conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Remus? Não, foi meu pai" ele discordou, negando, rápido, com a cabeça "Quando eu era mais novo, ele jogava Quadribol comigo, mas pouco antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts ele começou a se cansar um pouco mais. Aprender a jogar xadrez foi uma das maneiras que eu encontrei de passar tanto tempo com ele quanto antes"

Pisquei.

"Cavalo na E-5"

"Torre na D-4" repliquei, sem pensar, sem dar a mínima "Isso foi..."

"Evans" ele me interrompeu, divertido, os olhos cor de mel brilhando nos meus "Você acabou de adiantar meu xeque-mate em duas rodadas"

Pisquei, desviando meu rosto do dele para olhar o tabuleiro. Com a minha torre fora do lugar, eu acabara por liberar o caminho do bispo dele em direção ao meu rei, o que o fazia, realmente, capaz de acabar comigo de um modo ridiculamente rápido. Mas a verdade é que, naquele momento, eu nem liguei; havia coisas mais importantes ali do que uma derrota no xadrez.

Muito mais importantes.

"Você é incrível"

"Sabe, você me ajudou um pouco ao..."

"Estou falando do seu pai"

Ele teve a vez dele de piscar os olhos.

"Foi incrível você fazer isso para poder se aproximar dele quando ele não conseguiu mais acompanhar você"

"É o meu pai" ele replicou, calmo, parecendo óbvio "Faria muito mais para passar mais tempo com ele"

Fiz que sim, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Você sabe" comecei "Não pára de me surpreender"

Ele não me respondeu de imediato, os olhos se estreitando na direção dos meus.

"Foi assim no final do ano passado, com aquela história do Severus" comecei, porque... Bom, porque eu senti uma súbita vontade de falar aquilo. Senti uma vontade enorme de fazê-lo saber que, assim que eu descobri exatamente o que acontecera - algo que me custou um tempo, claro, mas que não foi muito difícil -, quis ir até ele e lhe dizer que havia sido mais adulto do que qualquer um deveria esperar dele.

Mas haveria tempo. Tinha que haver tempo.

"Foi assim quando você ajudou aquele segundanista da Corvinal. Foi assim na aula de Poções, quando você se esforçou para pegar anotações para o Remus. Foi assim quando você aceitou ajudar Madame Hooch na aula para o primeiro ano. Foi assim mesmo quando você se ofereceu para me ajudar, sem..."

"Foi assim quando eu te beijei ontem?"

Surpresa, pisquei, voltando a morder meu lábio inferior. Mas, como aquilo só afirmava tudo o que eu já dissera sobre ele, ele riu, a risada alta e solta me contagiando e fazendo - eu tinha certeza, simplesmente tinha - um rubor subir por minhas bochechas.

Era resposta mais que suficiente.

"Por quê?"

"'Por quê'...?"

Ele terminou a risada com um sorriso.

"Não é segredo para ninguém que eu sou apaixonado por você" disse, fazendo com que meu coração - que, desde vinte e quatro horas atrás, se acostumara a bater em um ritmo ligeiramente acelerado - batesse ainda mais forte dentro de mim. Senti que, se tentasse falar alguma coisa ali, ele escaparia pela minha boca "Você poderia estar tudo, menos surpresa"

Fiquei quieta, lutando para encontrar um jeito de falar. Eu parecia haver perdido a capacidade de mover qualquer parte do meu corpo para isso; minha respiração não se encontrava no ritmo certo, minha língua parecia congelada dentro de minha boca e meu cérebro estava incapaz de realizar as conexões necessárias para que fizesse isso tudo funcionar novamente.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou. Segundos, provavelmente, mas me pareceram horas ali. E horas conflitantes; maravilhosas enquanto ele me olhava ao esperar, mas ansiosas por querer responder tudo o que ele já havia me dito e mesmo tudo o que ele não precisava me dizer. Fiquei confusa, perdida, até perceber que eu não apenas tinha que responder; eu _queria_ responder.

A diferença gritou dentro de mim.

"Não foi a única coisa que eu senti" comecei, finalmente, deixando a mordida que eu mesma fazia em meu lábio inferior. Ele continuou a me olhar, esperando, paciente como eu mesma não estava comigo "Era como se você estivesse tocando o meu corpo inteiro. Não sei, como se alcançasse mais do que queria. E você me fez querer mais, mas mesmo assim o que eu tive foi perfeito o suficiente para que eu ficasse acordada na cama, incapaz de dormir. E de tal forma que eu não saberia diferenciar o que pensei de você com o que sonhei de você"

No momento em que terminei, foi como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido. Ou melhor, foi como se o mundo ao redor da gente tivesse desaparecido; não existia mais o relógio contando os segundos, embora existisse James, à minha frente, me olhando de um jeito que fazia o tempo parar. Não existia mais a lareira a alguns poucos metros de distância da gente, mas o jeito como seu sorriso conseguia chegar em mim me esquentava. E o jeito como ele estendera o braço por sobre o jogo e pegara meu punho, tirando, um a um, a pressão de meus dedos - apertados na beira da mesa, como eu só percebera naquele momento - para me puxar em sua direção me fizera ter certeza de que não havia nada que pudesse se colocar entre a gente. E a maneira como ele me fez cair em seu colo e o modo como me ajeitou sobre ele, um de seus braços segurando praticamente todo o peso de meu corpo enquanto o outro passava por minha barriga e juntava nossos corpos tanto quanto eles podiam estar juntos ali, me fez ter certeza de que James tinha tudo; tempo, calor, e até mesmo eu.

Mais do que achei que ele tivesse.

"Acho que..." ele começou, devagar, os dedos do mesmo braço que me apoiava entrando nos fios de cabelo de minha nuca. Suspirei, entregue, e outro suspiro se misturou a esse quando ele puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dele, meus olhos se fechando quando eu fui tomada por uma sensação ainda melhor que a de ontem "... Tenho que te dar mais no que pensar hoje à noite"

E, então, sua língua encontrou o espaço entre meus lábios, tocando a minha e, só por isso, me fazendo arquear um pouco meu corpo na direção do dele. James projetou o começo de um sorriso, mas não o completou; sua cabeça caiu um pouco mais para o lado e seus braços mesmo me pressionaram mais contra seu corpo, mais uma vez se endireitando até que eu mesma terminasse o movimento de colocar cada perna minha de um lado de sua cintura.

Foi nesse primeiro beijo que eu descobri que beijá-lo não era apenas ter sua boca.

Era também ter seus dedos em meu cabelo, se enfiando por entre ele, tirando alguns de meus fios do caminho de nossas bocas. Era também ter suas mãos em minha cintura, em minha barriga, em minhas costas e em meu rosto, a palma segurando minha bochecha antes de uma delas cair para meu ombro e, de lá, ir para minha nuca. Era também ter seus suspiros, seus sorrisos, seu corpo se arqueando na direção do meu antes dele cortar o beijo em si e escorregar os lábios por meu pescoço.

Eu não tinha o suficiente.

"Você sempre me fez querer mais" sussurrou, alcançando, agora, o lóbulo de minha orelha. Seus dentes o mordiscaram e eu, entregue, suspirei mais uma vez, deixando-o me segurar contra seu corpo só para sentir ainda mais nossos peitos, acelerados, um contra o outro "Sempre penso em você e sempre sonho com você"

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço e fiz com que meus dedos entrassem em seu cabelo, fazendo os fios virarem brinquedo aos meus toques enquanto eu, de leve, os puxava um pouco. Mordi a parte alta de sua orelha e tentei mover meu rosto de forma a alcançar mais, mas, se o fizesse, perderia o contato de sua boca e eu não estava afim de arriscar.

Não agora.

"Sinto como se estivesse em todos os lugares"

Respirei fundo.

"E pode ter certeza, Evans..." continuou, a cada palavra sua boca tocando minha pele "...Que é impossível alcançar mais do que eu quero"

Ele apertou minha nuca.

"Quero tudo"

Foi então que me descobri querendo tudo também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não me lembro do horário em que finalmente nos separamos, mas lembro que, como James dissera, eu não conseguira dormir. Ficara me revirando na cama, fazendo uma bagunça com os lençóis, não conseguindo tirar da cabeça a sensação de tê-lo tão perto de mim quanto eu o tivera na noite de quinta-feira; era sua boca se movendo com a minha, sua língua se perdendo entre meus lábios, seus braços me abraçando e me apertando contra seu corpo. Eram seus beijos em meu rosto, em meu pescoço e em meu ouvido, e eram seus sussurros e seus suspiros no espaço entre tudo isso.

Era mais do que eu achei que fosse ser.

E foi mais na sexta também, quando eu desci para o café e o encontrei sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira, brincando distraidamente com a minha torre branca do jogo de xadrez - a que eu colocara na casa errada e desencadeara tudo aquilo - antes de levantar os olhos para mim e sorrir ao me ver. Quando eu percebi, já sorria de volta e esperava que ele se levantasse para que viesse até mim e, em cumprimento, me desse um beijo no rosto. O jeito com seus lábios fizeram contato com minha pele me fizeram querer, mais do que tudo, que não houvesse aquelas poucas pessoas ali; queria que elas desaparecessem, que elas dessem lugar a um cômodo vazio que desse liberdade a mim e a James de fazer o que quiséssemos.

Mas havia gente. Havia gente ali, havia gente nos corredores, havia gente no Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Sentamos, obviamente, com os marotos, e apesar daquela não ser a primeira vez que eu sentava com eles, foi a primeira em que descobri algo realmente deles; Remus sempre dormira um pouco mais cedo, por exemplo, e por isso acordava àquele horário para o café. Sirius começara a madrugar por influência de James que, veja só, odiava dormir - segundo ele, perdia tempo, e a vida estava passando enquanto ele estava dormindo -, e Peter tentava acompanhar os três amigos embora, na maioria das vezes, acabasse por dormir ainda com comida na boca.

Como foi o caso.

A questão é que, afinal, ele acordou quando o Salão começou a encher, e começou a fazer parte da conversa. Não era uma contribuição brilhante mas, mesmo assim, era divertido; animado, com certeza, e com uma vontade tão óbvia de ter a aprovação de James que as brincadeiras de Sirius sobre isso foram poucas. De qualquer jeito, eles, para mim, formavam um grupo perfeito; James era o mais atraente e o mais popular, Sirius o mais bonito e com um jeito mais desinteressado, Remus o garoto calmo e estudioso de sorriso discreto e Peter aquele que tentava ser tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Pareciam saídos de um filme. E, de certa forma, aquele meu tempo com eles também foi meio irreal; depois do café, seguimos para a aula de Feitiços, na qual James e Sirius aproveitaram a lição para tornar o cabelo um do outro roxo. O de Peter terminara de um amarelo ovo, mas Remus, gentil como sempre, desfizera o feitiço dele mesmo que os outros dois o provocassem sobre descobrir sozinho como desfazer. Fora feito no caminho para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aula na qual começamos a aprender sobre o Patrono; os marotos, entretanto, já sabiam fazer os deles, o que resultou em um rato prateado se escondendo embaixo de uma mesa enquanto um lobo e um cachorro brincavam de rolar no chão e um cervo vinha até mim e me reverenciava.

Quando eu olhei para James, ele fazia o mesmo movimento para mim.

Depois, veio o almoço, e finalmente um período livre à tarde. Fui ao treino de Quadribol e, depois de quase duas horas, quando James saiu do vestiário com um cheiro delicioso de sabonete e shampoo, fui com ele dar uma volta ao redor do castelo. Conversamos e sorrimos e rimos mais um pouco, nossos dedos entrelaçados durante todo o tempo que tivemos para conhecermos um do outro.

E nossos lábios, juntos.

Porque nós ficamos, claro. Ficamos, e ficamos muito, tanto na sexta quanto no sábado e no domingo. E de tal forma que, quando chegou a noite deste dia e nós estávamos sozinhos em frente à lareira, eu desejei com todas as forças que o final de semana não acabasse; queria continuar perto dele, tê-lo o dia inteiro para mim, não ter que me separar de suas conversas e de seus braços e de sua boca e de sua língua.

Estava tão bom ali.

"Pensativa...?"

Pisquei os olhos e, então, fiz que sim.

"Você sempre pensa demais" James continuou, os lábios batendo contra a lateral de minha testa - minha nuca estava apoiada em seu ombro e minhas costas em seu peito, meu corpo mais do que confortável no espaço entre suas pernas - e os dedos acariciando, de leve, o espaço de minha barriga que encontrava por baixo de minha blusa "Relaxa, Evans"

Ri "Você nem sabe o que é"

"Podemos consertar isso"

Dessa vez, sorri, minhas mãos indo até as dele para que, levantando-as ligeiramente, eu conseguisse me virar de modo a ficar de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam nos meus o mais rápido possível, e eu só não abri meu sorriso por causa disso porque queria beijá-lo; queria senti-lo mais uma vez, sempre mais, porque tinha a impressão de que não seria suficiente nunca.

Perdi a noção de tempo.

"Podemos acordar mais cedo amanhã" murmurei depois de um tempo, sentindo minha boca inchada mas querendo mais. Sempre, sempre mais "Quer dizer, eu sei que já deve ser biologicamente impossível para você dormir menos - Sirius foi bem enfático sobre isso na sexta -, mas eu queria mesmo que..."

"Viro a noite por você" ele me interrompeu, voltando a me beijar antes mesmo que eu pudesse realizar de verdade o que ele dissera. Mas não que eu tenha demorado a reagir; era impossível não reagir ao seu beijo, quer dizer. Era impossível não sentir tudo o que ele, por inteiro, proporcionava, já que beijá-lo nunca se restringia única e exclusivamente à boca; não, eram seus dedos, que se enfiavam em meu cabelo e criavam um ângulo novo para que seus lábios deixassem os meus - eu precisava de ar, afinal - por segundos que os levariam a meu pescoço, ao meu ombro, ao meu ouvido. Eram suas palavras, que conseguiam fazer um arrepio subir por meu corpo e arrepiar os fios de minha nuca, e eram seus dedos, que iam descobrindo cada vez mais pedaços de minha pele. Até mesmo seus sorrisos de satisfação eram deliciosos, porque realmente me deixavam claro todos os momentos em que eu reagia a ele.

Em um desses momentos, eu gemi.

Foi uma mistura de sensações, na realidade. Em um instante, sua língua estava na minha e as palmas de suas mãos chegavam até a parte baixa de meu busto antes de irem para as minhas costas, quentes em minha pele, com acesso mais do que livre devido à minha posição e ao tecido de minha blusa. Elas o afastavam mais e mais, sempre, e me prendiam entre elas, parecendo descobrir todos os lugares certos até que, ao segurarem perto de minhas costelas - seus polegares roçando a lateral de meus seios por cima do soutien - e me apertarem ali, eu gemi em sua boca.

O som deliciou a nós dois. Foi tudo; ele suspirou comigo e inclinou um pouco mais o rosto para o lado, uma das mãos passando por completo por minhas costas até parar em meu ombro enquanto a outra estava perto de meu umbigo. Puxei ainda mais seu cabelo e me aproximei ainda mais dele, só não juntando nossos corpos por completo porque ele estava conseguindo me enlouquecer com aqueles dedos subindo por minha barriga.

Quando eles alcançaram o pedaço do soutien que unia meus seios, gemi de novo. E dessa vez ele gemeu também.

Gememos juntos pela primeira vez.

E, apesar desse fato ter causado em mim o que eu achava ser excitação, ele não deixou de me assustar também. Não sei, talvez fosse a rapidez com que isso acontecera; fora apenas no final do sexto ano que eu começara a aceitar conhecê-lo mais, e fora apenas nos dois meses do sétimo que eu já sentia que ele se tornara importante o suficiente para chamar de 'mais de conhecido'. E havia apenas quatro dias que ele havia me beijado pela primeira vez; quatro dias, apenas quatro dias, e mesmo assim o suficiente para me fazer sentir de um jeito que eu nunca me sentira antes.

Sim, a rapidez me assustava. Mas isso não queria dizer que me incomodava.

E foi por parecer certo, afinal - foi por ser certo, na realidade, porque não havia como aquilo ser errado -, que eu não saí dali. Aproveitei, por um tempo a mais, mais daquela sensação que eu havia acabado de descobrir, para só então levar meus dedos para seu cotovelo - seu antebraço estava dentro de minha blusa - para que, pressionando sua pele, ele se afastasse um pouco e diminuísse o ritmo. James não demorou; assim que sentiu a pressão, tirou os dedos de onde eles estavam e, também, parou de brincar com o fecho do meu soutien com a outra mão, parando o beijo para sorrir enquanto ambas paravam em minha cintura.

Mas foi só um segundo. Sem seu beijo, quer dizer. No instante seguinte, sua boca estava na minha de novo, e dessa vez, com ambas suas mãos voltando a percorrer minhas costas, eu conseguia me aproximar dele tanto quanto poderia e queria. E foi o que eu fiz; me aproximei, me aproximei sem me afastar nem mesmo quando o ritmo de nossos beijos diminuiu, querendo me prender a ele mesmo quando tudo o que dávamos eram beijos rápidos e selinhos entre eles.

Como eu poderia me separar?

"Seis horas"

"Hum?"

Ele riu contra minha boca.

"Te pego no seu quarto..." começou, me dando um selinho "...às seis"

Do jeito que eu estava, queria que ele me pegasse às quatro.

"Uhum" concordei, cedendo à pressão de suas mãos quando ele me empurrou, gentil, para cima. Veio comigo, entretanto, e esse foi o único motivo que eu tive para conseguir ficar de pé; se ele continuasse no sofá, longe de mim, eu não sairia dali nem por decreto "Seis horas"

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar, segurando minha cintura para me dar apoio quando me coloquei na ponta dos pés. Ele quase me segurava, e quase me segurou durante todo o caminho que fizemos - sem que eu me separasse de sua boca, claro, porque eu já passaria longas quase-seis-horas sem ela - até o primeiro degrau das escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos, os braços me rodeando e me fazendo desaparecer entre eles.

Eu _queria_ desaparecer entre eles.

"Boa noite, Evans"

Fiz que sim, juntando mais uma vez nossos lábios.

Sonhei com os dele a noite toda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A situação estava além do meu controle.

Eu não conseguia ter o controle das minhas sensações com as mãos de James em meu corpo. Não conseguia ter o controle das minhas sensações com as minhas mãos no corpo de James, na realidade. Elas estavam em todos os lugares; as minhas em seu cabelo, em sua nuca, em sua barriga e seu peito e suas costas por baixo de sua blusa, e eu sentia como se as dele tocassem cada centímetro que pudessem de meu corpo. Era como se seus dedos, ao apertarem minha cintura, me arrepiassem por inteiro, e como se eles conduzissem um impulso nervoso por todo meu corpo ao percorrerem a linha de minha coluna.

E havia sua boca. E havia sua língua. E havia ele por inteiro.

Merlin.

"James..."

Ele puxou meu lábio inferior. Chupou meu pescoço. Mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha. Descobriu um ponto logo abaixo dela que me fez gemer e que eu nem mesmo conhecia.

Eu só precisava de mais.

Eu só o queria mais.

Era impressionante o quanto esses verbos se juntavam com James.

"James..." chamei de novo, mais alto do que da primeira vez, meus dedos pressionando sua nuca de forma que ele não ousasse parar de... De fazer aquilo que ele estava fazendo com a boca naquele pedaço de mim. Ele não parecia muito apto a se separar mas, mesmo assim, era melhor eu não correr nenhum tipo de risco. Não sentia como se pudesse continuar vivendo se ele se separasse de mim agora "Merlin..."

O que estava saindo da minha boca?

"Isso é tão..."

"Bom. Ótimo. Maravilhoso" ele me interrompeu, apertando mais seu corpo contra o meu. Foi o incentivo que eu precisava para deixar sua nuca e, mais uma vez, enfiar minhas mãos em sua blusa e passá-las por suas costas. Eu conseguia sentir sua pele se movendo sob meus dedos, seus músculos cedendo aos movimentos para que suas próprias mãos se movessem contra mim - todos, todos os lugares - e me tocassem em todos os lugares que poderiam alcançar, seus traços sendo desenhados por mim enquanto eu tentava me misturar a ele "Perfeito"

Gemi.

"Você é perfeita, Evans"

"Você também" repliquei, sincera, embora eu mesma não tenha entendido direito o que disse por causa do jeito como meus suspiros se misturavam às minhas palavras. Foi o suficiente para mim, entretanto, que ele entendesse; e não, não havia outra opção, porque ele praticamente grunhiu em meu pescoço antes de se aproximar ainda mais.

Eu precisava desaparecer nele.

Eu _queria_ desaparecer nele.

Acho que foi essa última percepção que me fez ter a minha última certeza de que era aquilo que eu queria e precisava. Ter mais dele; era isso, só isso, que eu desejava ali.

Mas eu tinha a impressão de que sempre desejaria mais.

"Eu quero..." comecei, para então, com uma força de vontade que não sabia que tinha, pressionar minhas mãos em seu peito para afastá-lo um pouco. James, de início, resistiu, mas quando consegui me mover de modo a levantar a barra de sua blusa ele mesmo começou a se afastar de mim, me olhando com tal intensidade que eu senti como se ele me lesse por inteiro "... Tira para mim"

Seus olhos se estreitaram e a intensidade neles aumentou ainda mais, fazendo com que, mais do que nunca, eu tivesse certeza que ele conseguia me enxergar até mesmo melhor do que eu. Era como se ele conhecesse partes de mim que eu nem sabia que estavam aqui, como se ele conhecesse partes de mim que eu nem sabia que alguém poderia ter, como se ele conhecesse...

Minha respiração se perdeu quando ele tirou a blusa.

Não era como se eu nunca o tivesse visto nu na parte de cima do corpo. Não era nem ao menos como se eu não tivesse idéia do que ia encontrar por baixo do tecido - a barriga definida por traços leves, o peito forte acima dela, os ombros largos que levavam a braços cujos músculos eram definidos pelo Quadribol -, já que, no quarto ano mesmo, quando caíra aquela chuva torrencial e eu vira a roupa se juntar no corpo de James, ele já possuía um pouco do corpo que apresentava aqui. E a visão que eu tinha à minha frente não era, fisicamente, nada diferente da que eu tive ao pegá-lo, no meio de setembro, abotoando o uniforme enquanto descia correndo as escadas.

Era a situação.

Só podia ser, quer dizer.

Era a situação que me fazia querer gemer. Era a situação que me fazia não querer tirar meus olhos dele. Era a situação que me fazia ter aquela vontade urgente, incontrolável, de tocá-lo, de senti-lo, de conhecê-lo e de delineá-lo por baixo de meus dedos. Era a situação que me fazia querer me colocar na ponta dos pés para voltar a beijá-lo, era a situação que me fazia querer deslizar a boca da dele para seu pescoço, para seus ombros, para seu peito, e de novo para seus ombros e de novo para seu pescoço e de novo para sua boca.

Foi a situação que me fez fazer tudo isso.

Eu me empolgava comigo e com ele. Me empolgava com os sons que saíam da minha boca e os que deixavam a dele. Me empolgava em sentir seus beijos retribuindo os meus, e me empolgava ao sentir sua pele quente cedendo ao movimento de meus dedos. Eu os passava em todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar, eu o sentia com tudo o que podia sentir; foi nesse último que eu percebi que queria - que precisava - de mais.

E foi saber disso que me fez, mais uma vez, me afastar. Foi saber disso que me fez voltar meus dedos para a minha própria blusa para, então, passá-la por minha cabeça e afastá-la da mesma forma que James havia afastado a dele. Foi saber disso que me fez aceitar a ajuda dele para que eu terminasse de tirar - porque, claro, ele tinha que fazer aquilo do jeito mais sexy possível, puxando-a pelo pescoço, e eu tinha que conseguir prender a minha no meu cabelo e nos meus brincos - e foi saber disso que me fez sentir certa demais.

Demais.

"Evans" ele chamou, sem parecer, entretanto, que esperava alguma resposta. Por um segundo, pareceu que tudo o que ele queria era me olhar; apoiou a testa na minha, baixou os olhos e suspirou, me fazendo suspirar com ele "Evans"

E, então, foi insuficiente. No segundo seguinte, sua boca estava de volta na minha e nossas línguas voltavam a se misturar, nossas mãos percorrendo tudo o que conseguiam do corpo do outro. As minhas estavam em suas costas, em sua barriga, em seu peito, em sua nuca, e as dele conseguiam afastar o soutien de minhas costas e me tocar por inteiro ali, para então seguirem para a lateral de meu corpo e para...

Ele afastou a alça do meu soutien.

E foi delicioso ter seus dedos ali. Foi delicioso ter seus lábios naquela pele antes coberta. Foi excitante, e me fez desejá-lo como nunca antes. Me fez arquear meu corpo para o dele, me fez mover meus braços para que ele tivesse mais liberdade, me fez fazer tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para que ele continuasse por ali.

Eu achava que não poderia agüentar mais.

Eu não agüentaria mais.

Não consegui achar o motivo para isso, entretanto. Não sabia qual era o meu limite, mas sabia que era a sensação de novidade que sentia com James. Era novo para mim gostar de alguém tanto quanto eu gostava dele. Era novo para mim me apaixonar com tal intensidade. Era novo para mim estar aqui, desse jeito, pressionada contra a parede em uma sala vazia e me sentindo mais do que bem com tudo isso.

"Não" por um motivo que eu nem mesmo conseguia definir direito, então, enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo quando sua boca desceu seguindo o limite de minha pele com o soutien. Puxei-o, delicada, para trás, jogando meu próprio corpo contra a parede para nos separarmos mais e, desse, jeito, nos olhássemos com mais facilidade "Ainda não, James"

Ele só me olhou por um tempo, tão intenso quanto antes, os olhos brilhando e dizendo a mesma coisa que o sorriso que surgira em seu rosto. Então, fez que sim, voltando a me beijar ainda com o sorriso no rosto antes dele desaparecer para que voltássemos a nos beijar de verdade.

Um minuto. Dois, três, vinte, e nossos beijos começaram a se acalmar e nós começamos a nos acalmar também. Terminamos por colocar nossas blusas de novo, por entrelaçar nossos dedos e por nos guiarmos para os corredores, nos utilizando dos distintivos dos monitores para não precisarmos nos esgueirar até a sala comunal.

Nunca quis tanto que ele subisse comigo.

"Até amanhã"

"Até" murmurei "Boa noite, James"

Ele sorriu, depositando um selinho em minha boca, e fez que sim. Afastou-se, apoiou-se na parede ao lado da escada do dormitório feminino e me observou até que, quando cheguei lá em cima e olhei para ele, fez um movimento de cabeça e seguiu para seu próprio quarto.

Quis muito ir com ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você não sabe..." James começou assim que entrou na sala dos monitores, presente como sempre era. Ainda mais quando eu queria notá-lo; queria notar a mochila apoiada em um dos ombros, queria notar os botões abertos, queria notar a gravata mais frouxa, queria notar os ombros largos e o peito forte e a barriga ligeiramente definida escondidos pela blusa que, agora, eu sempre tirava. Sempre, sempre, sempre "...O que eu tenho aqui comigo"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, levantando-me na cadeira no exato instante em que ele largava a mochila no chão ao canto. Tinha alguma coisa nas mãos, mas eu não prestei muita atenção; assim que o alcancei, me coloquei na ponta dos pés para conseguir beijá-lo, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto buscava apoio em seus ombros.

"Não sei" respondi, mas não dei chance a ele de responder; voltei a pressionar sua boca com a minha e, dessa vez, enfiei também minha língua entre seus lábios, fechando os olhos quando ele não demorou nada para retribuir. Nada; antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar, seu rosto caía para o lado e suas mãos seguravam meu rosto, seu corpo se pressionando contra o meu quando minhas mãos se apoiaram em sua cintura "Você pode me contar depois"

"Não, depois..." mas ele se calou quando eu voltei a beijá-lo, os dedos se enfiando em meu cabelo e o rosto caindo para o lado quando o beijo ganhou um novo ritmo. Mais forte, mais rápido, mais intenso; o suficiente para que eu já suspirasse nele.

E eu suspirei.

Suspirei. Suspirei, entregue ao beijo, entregue à sensação de controle que ele tinha e que me fazia me sentir o máximo. Estava entregue, na realidade, a ele; ao jeito como sua mão guiava minha cabeça, como a outra descia para minha cintura e entrava em minha blusa, como seu corpo oferecia um encaixe perfeito ao meu mesmo que fôssemos tão diferentes fisicamente.

Eu desaparecia em seu abraço. Eu me apoiava em seus braços para alcançar sua boca, e em outras nuances do beijo ele me apoiava em suas mãos ao se inclinar ainda mais em minha direção. Eu sentia seus lábios, sua língua, sua respiração, seus dedos, ele por inteiro e em todos os lugares; beijá-lo era sempre mais. Mais, mais e mais.

"Hogsmeade" ele disse assim que cortou o beijo, escorregando os lábios para meu ouvido. Mordiscou, com um pouco de força, meu lóbulo, e eu deixei meu pescoço cair para o lado para que ele tivesse todo o acesso que desejasse "Eram as datas de Hogsmeade. Mcgonagall..."

Mas ele mesmo se cortou dessa vez, beijando a curva de meu ombro, afastando a blusa para alcançar mais. Foi nesse instante que reparei que já abria os botões da dele, bastando mais dois para que eu finalmente pudesse livrá-lo dela, e mesmo assim sendo quase impossível não terminar por rasgar o tecido e acabar logo com...

"Vem comigo"

_'Vem comigo'_

E, então, no exato instante em que eu começava a deslizar sua blusa por seus ombros, eu tive que me parar dessa vez, abrindo os olhos enquanto apertava o tecido perto da gola nos dedos. Foi um segundo mas, mesmo assim, ele percebeu; seus dedos deixaram minha blusa e caíram para junto de sua outra mão, em minha cintura, para me afastar um pouco, os olhos fitando os meus com um tom de curiosidade.

Mas, também, de ansiedade.

_Deus._

"Óbvio" eu disse antes que ele pudesse pensa qualquer outra coisa, sentindo meu coração se acelerar por detrás de meu peito quando ele, feliz, sorriu. E sorriu um sorriso que não vira antes – e isso porque James estava sempre, sempre sorrindo -, mas que eu já tinha certeza absoluta de que faria de tudo para que pudesse vê-lo em seu rosto "É claro, James"

Seu sorriso se abriu, e logo depois suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e seu rosto se inclinou para o meu. Movi o meu em sua direção mas ele, quase imediato, desviou, movendo os braços até que suas mãos alcançassem minhas bochechas e as segurasse e me fizessem sentir – de novo. De novo, e de novo e de novo – no melhor lugar do mundo.

"Você não tem noção do quanto eu quis ouvir isso" ele disse, baixo, quase em um sussurro. Senti uma vontade imediata, desesperada, de lhe beijar a boca e de passar a mão por todo pedaço de seu corpo que eu conseguisse alcançar, mas a minha vontade de ouvir aquilo e de continuar aquela conversa, apesar de não ser maior, era significativa "O quanto eu esperei por isso"

Mas a questão é que eu tinha. E não apenas porque, no nosso quinto ano, ele me convidava para sair a cada oportunidade que tinha – e a cada uma que não tinha, também, porque aquele episódio depois das provas não poderia ser visto como oportunidade -, e também não porque ele continuara com os pedidos mesmo depois das minhas rejeições. Não; era porque, no início, ele parecia ficar inconformado com cada não recebido, e depois essa espécie de revolta se transformou, claramente, em ansiedade, frustração e decepção. Era porque ele não parava de me olhar, ele não parava de sorrir para mim, ele não parava de tentar se aproximar de mim; ele sempre tentara. Mesmo depois de pouco mais de dois anos, mesmo depois de milhares e milhares de negativas, mesmo depois de eu dizer tudo aquilo para ele, ele não desistira.

Ele estava aqui. Ele estava aqui comigo.

E isso era incrível.

"Eu..." mas, então, decidi recomeçar. Queria saber mais "Como era?"

"Hum?"

"Quando eu dizia não"

James não me respondeu nada por um tempo, só me olhando, o castanho esverdeado tão fixo no meu que eu tinha certeza que parecia entrar por completo. James parecia saber tudo de mim ali; sempre que me olhava desse jeito, na realidade, eu sentia como se eu não precisasse falar mais nada para que ele me entendesse. Sentia como se ele me abrisse, como se ele visse nuances que só ele era capaz de ver, como se ele fosse a pessoa no mundo que mais me conhecia.

Não era. Ainda não era. Mas eu tinha certeza que, se continuássemos assim – e eu queria, tanto – seria.

"Difícil" disse, enfim, sorrindo de leve. Com uma pressão em minhas bochechas, me puxou em direção ao sofá, quase sentando no braço dele enquanto me acomodava entre suas pernas "Todos eles – e, pela minha insistência, vamos combinar que não foram poucos - foram difíceis, mas ao mesmo tempo me faziam não querer desistir. Não era como se fossem um estímulo, mas estavam longe de serem algo que me fizesse desistir de você"

Mordi o lábio inferior mas, não propriamente pega de surpresa pela resposta, fiz que sim em seguida. James não havia mesmo desistido, quer dizer, e eu não podia deixar de pensar se estaríamos aqui agora não fosse – claro, ligada a várias outras coisas – sua insistência. Não fosse sua conversa. Não fossem suas tentativas de se aproximar. Não fossem suas tentativas de conversar. Não fossem todas as outras tentativas de todo o resto.

"Mas como você se sentia?" perguntei, sem me importar de, no momento, ser eu a insistir "Quando eu... dizia que não?"

De novo, ele demorou um pouco.

"Não era o 'não'. Quer dizer, uma grande parte não era" ele respondeu, beijando, rápido, minha boca. Eu não sabia o significado daquilo – porque, por mais simples que fosse, tudo tinha um significado com ele -, mas me acalmou um pouco. Relaxei. Descobri que ele me relaxava "Era o jeito como você negava. E alguns deles eram ainda mais difíceis que os outros"

Mais uma vez, meu coração se acelerou "Quais?"

Ele sorriu, e de novo era um sorriso diferente. De novo era um que eu não conhecia.

"Passou, Evans. Estamos aqui agora" respondeu "Por que falar sobre isso?"

Mordi, mais uma vez, o lábio "Você não quer?"

Negou.

"Não é isso" discordou "Posso falar tudo para você, Evans"

"Então, fala. Quero ouvir"

James me beijou de novo, quieto, os lábios por apenas um instante nos meus. Ele não foi imediato, mas não duvidei dele; se ele não quisesse dizer, ele falaria desde o início que não se sentia confortável, que não valia à pena, que não queria falar sobre aquilo de jeito nenhum.

Ele não mentiria.

"Você, uma vez, disse que me odiava" falou, enfim, os dedos correndo por meu cabelo enquanto me olhava "Lembra?"

Fiz que sim. Como eu poderia esquecer, quer dizer?

"E disse" ele recomeçou, sem me dar tempo de dizer alguma coisa "Que sentia nojo de mim"

Senti meus batimentos aumentarem ainda mais em meu peito. Eu lembrava, lembrava perfeitamente disso; lembrava a prova que tivemos no dia, a prova que teríamos no dia seguinte, o dia que eu tinha para relaxar um pouco antes do exame da minha pior matéria. Eu já achava que era coisa demais mas, de repente, virou muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Especialmente para mim.

"Eu odiei você" disse antes que pudesse pensar, antes que pudesse me controlar, antes que pudesse perceber que o que havia nos olhos dele consolava a mim. Não era raiva, não era dor, não era qualquer coisa parecida com isso; era interesse. Era querer saber mais. Era querer me ouvir "Foi um segundo, mas eu odiei você"

Ele meneou a cabeça, me dando, nesse gesto, todo o incentivo que eu precisava para continuar.

"Eu sempre... sempre achei que você era mais" comecei, em outro gesto afirmativo tendo mais um incentivo "Sempre achei você brilhante. Já naquela época, era um dos melhores alunos da escola. Era, definitivamente, o melhor do ano. Era jogador de Quadribol, o mais novo a chegar a ser capitão, o que mais conseguiu pontos e tudo o mais. E era popular; sabia que as pessoas se importavam com você. Sabia que conseguia fazer alguma coisa – estudos, esportes, conversa – para que qualquer uma delas admirasse você. Você poderia ser tudo o que quisesse"

Era algo que eu queria dizer a ele há muito tempo. Queria não apenas contar a ele, não apenas ouvi-lo, não apenas fazer disso algo que ele escutasse e que eu também ouvisse. Não, eu queria mais; queria que ele me entendesse, queria entendê-lo. Queria que ele não me julgasse, exatamente como eu já deixara de julgá-lo. Queria que ele soubesse que, para mim, não havia sido fácil, exatamente como eu sabia que, para ele, não havia sido.

"Mas, para mim, você foi a pessoa que me fez ver de vez que eu havia perdido Severus. Nada de rei das brincadeiras, do 'cara das conversas divertidas', de herói do Quadribol; não, você foi a pessoa que me fez ver exatamente o que eu não queria" e, quando ele apertou minhas bochechas em suas mãos, eu soube que deveria ter falado. Senti, na realidade, que deveria ter falado há muito tempo "E eu te odiei por isso. Por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que eu dissesse que tinha nojo de você. E eu nunca tive, James, eu juro que..."

"Eu sei" ele me cortou, leve, a boca de novo na minha. Fechei os olhos e me inclinei mais para ele, rodeando sua cintura com meus braços, apoiando nossos rostos um no outro de forma que ficassem encaixados "Acho que posso dizer que sou uma das pessoas que mais sabe o que é fazer as coisas com raiva"

Concordei. É, ele sabia; poderia ter começado diferente, mas terminara com a raiva que ele sentira quando eu dissera tudo aquilo. Eu não sabia o desfecho – terminara de passar o dia longe dos outros, e o dia seguinte trazia a última prova antes das férias de verão -, mas, pela raiva que eu conseguira sentir nele, não era difícil de adivinhar.

Infelizmente, era fácil demais.

"Estava com raiva de você, estava com raiva dele"

"Eu também estava com raiva de vocês dois"

Ele não respondeu, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que ele, gentil, me afastou o suficiente dele para que pudéssemos nos olhar nos olhos. Eu olhei, sem medo algum, e esperei, apoiando minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto esperava por ele.

"E como foi para você?" perguntou, e antes mesmo que ele completasse a frase eu senti meu coração dar um salto por saber do que se tratava. Eu não precisava de complemento; não, eu não precisava de nenhum complemento para saber que ele... "Como ficou depois que o Snape..."

"Mal" cortei, dando a resposta óbvia – e, pela expressão dele, ele também sabia disso e queria alguma coisa mais... detalhada – para não ter que ir mais fundo na explicação. Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu escolhera agir desse jeito e não ir mais longe na conversa, mas tinha certeza que ele estava entre dois; a minha falta de conforto em falar sobre isso ou, então, o fato de que James não parecia ser a melhor pessoa para isso. Ele não era imparcial, ele estava envolvido demais, ele tinha opiniões demais sobre tudo isso.

Eu ainda não me sentia exatamente excitada com a idéia de conversar com James sobre algo que nos afetara tanto e em tantos pontos.

"Realmente mal" e foi tudo o que eu disse, e foi tudo que eu precisei para que ele entendesse que eu achava que, ainda não era o momento. Ele chegaria – tinha certeza de que chegaria -, mas não era agora "Consegui ir ainda pior na prova de Transfiguração, e eu não achei que isso fosse possível"

Ele abriu um sorriso leve com a minha tentativa de anuviar um pouco o que eu mesma sentia, mas não forçou nada; mais uma vez, se inclinou para me dar um beijo, e mais uma vez eu entreabri meus lábios para que sua língua tivesse espaço entre eles. Senti meu peito, que ainda não havia se desacelerado, se manter no mesmo ritmo só com isso, e a noção de que era por motivos diferentes só fez com que o ritmo aumentasse mais um pouco.

Eu estava bem. James conseguia fazer com que eu ficasse bem.

"Então, a que horas você me pega?"

O sorriso dele foi satisfeito demais.

"Seis horas é cedo demais?" perguntou, e quando eu ri em resposta, ele só abriu o sorriso, juntando a boca à minha mesmo que eu ainda estivesse na risada. Ele não esperou que eu parasse de rir; beijou meu queixo, minha bochecha, a ponta de meu nariz, todo pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar "Dez horas, Evans. E não se atrase"

Ele mordeu, carinhoso, minha bochecha, os braços me prendendo em um abraço e as mãos apertando minha cintura enquanto eu, querendo senti-lo mais, rodeava seu pescoço. Repeti sua mordida mas, sem ter alcance de sua bochecha, mordi seu queixo, e logo depois qualquer indício de risada terminava quando nós nos beijamos mais uma vez.

Durou mais que o anterior.

"E talvez seja importante, também, você saber o dia, já que me ignorou por completo quando eu tentei..."

"Mas eu te ignorei por um bom motivo" interrompi, rápida, porque apesar de ter sido sim mais longo que o anterior, ainda não era suficiente; eu tive que beijá-lo de novo, tive que segurá-lo contra mim, tive que apertá-lo mais forte "Um ótimo, ótimo motivo, James"

Ele teve a vez dele de me beijar, forte, presente.

"Voltemos a ele, então" ele se apertou contra mim ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava para ele "Agora"

Voltamos a nos beijar, e nos apertávamos com tanta força que só consegui me soltar dele pensando que seria necessário para que eu tirasse sua blusa e, desse jeito, o sentisse ainda mais. Eu precisava de sua pele na minha, precisava sentir seu calor sob meus dedos, precisava sentir a textura perfeita reagindo ao meu toque; e, mais do que isso, precisava que ele sentisse a mesma coisa comigo.

Nossas blusas terminaram juntas no chão. E o beijo, quando voltou, veio tão forte quanto antes, a intensidade tão grande que eu sabia que era o momento mais intenso da minha vida. Essa percepção foi o suficiente para que eu suspirasse, e o suspiro perdido em nosso beijo foi suficiente para que eu gemesse; e nossos lábios, nossas línguas, nossas peles presas uma à outra só conseguiam fazer mais.

Suas mãos passavam por minhas costas, e as minhas se enfiavam em seu cabelo. Seus dedos se prendiam nos fios de minha nuca, e os meus seguiam o contorno das linhas dos músculos em suas costas e em sua barriga. Eu não tinha acesso ao seu tórax por causa da junção de nossos corpos, mas o conjunto desse meu desejo com o toque dele na região alta de minha cintura conseguiu me dar vontade suficiente para que, mais uma vez, nos separasse.

"James" seu nome saiu de minha boca mais como um gemido que como um chamado, mas era ambos. Eu gemia para ele e chamava por ele "James"

Sua boca voltou à minha, suas mãos parecendo estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, todo ele me dando arrepios que estavam me fazendo querer arquear meu corpo para o dele. Eu arqueava, na realidade, mas tentava arrumar um controle maior sobre ele para que James pudesse alcançar sempre mais. Mais que minhas costas, mais que minha nuca, mais que meu rosto, mais que minha cintura, mais que minha barriga. E eu queria, também, alcançar, alcançar mais do que tudo o que já alcançava.

Mas minhas mãos se perderam quando as dele chegaram em meus seios.

Não que James nunca houvesse tocado-os antes. Não, ele tocara, inclusive naquele domingo no qual sua mão, pela primeira vez, fora parar tão dentro de minha roupa. Já os tocara por cima de minha blusa milhares de vezes, quando, ao irmos de uma aula para outra, escapávamos para uma sala vazia por menos tempo do que gostaríamos. Mesmo quando estávamos assim, ele já tocara; traçara caminhos leves com as pontas dos dedos, as costas dos mesmos correndo por sobre o tecido do soutien e me fazendo suspirar enquanto eu fechava os olhos.

Agora, era diferente. Era simplesmente diferente. Talvez fosse porque o tecido desse soutien era mais fino, talvez fosse porque nós dois estivéssemos mais urgentes, talvez fosse porque nós dois havíamos acabado de ter uma conversa mais do que importante e que contribuíra para nossa intimidade. Talvez fosse Hogsmeade ou, ainda, talvez fosse só o fato de que era mesmo diferente.

Eu precisava de cada vez menos justificativas com James.

Por isso, enquanto gemia em seu beijo, impulsionei meu corpo para frente, pressionando-o de tal forma que ele foi obrigado a sentar, de fato, no braço do sofá. Mas um pouco de pressão e ele continuou o caminho sozinho; terminou de escorregar e, tirando as mãos de meu colo para colocá-las em minha cintura, me puxou junto com ele.

"Machucou?" perguntei, quase em um murmúrio, quando eu, ao cair por cima dele, acertei sua barriga com meu joelho. James, entretanto, não me respondeu; voltou a me beijar, voltou a me segurar contra ele, voltou a me fazer me sentir perdida em seu beijo e em tudo o que ele me dava.

Sua língua na minha. Seus dedos traçando a linha de minha coluna. Seus lábios chupando meu pescoço. suas mãos subindo por minha barriga, alcançando meus seios, apertando-os – conseguiam segurá-los por inteiro, apesar de não serem exatamente pequenos – entre elas. Seus dentes em meu lóbulo. Seus sussurros em meu ouvido. Suas mãos, agora, descendo por minhas costas, segurando minha bunda por cima da saia, provocando até que elas entrassem e a segurassem por baixo do tecido mesmo. Me lembro de ter gemido mas, mais que isso, me lembro de soltar o gemido no beijo de James, e me lembro de me apertar a ele como nunca e de desejá-lo como nunca.

"James" mordi o lábio inferior, pressionei meu quadril contra o dele, senti uma pressão na parte interna de minha coxa - _James_. James, James, James - que fez meu desejo aumentar. E as mãos dele, me ajudando nos movimentos, só fizeram mais; deus, como fizeram mais. Demais "Isso é..."

Eu não tinha palavras. Eu simplesmente não tinha palavras.

"James..."

"Eu sei. Eu sei, pode apostar que eu sei" sua voz estava em meu ouvido, sua respiração em meu pescoço, suas mãos embaixo de minha saia "E caralho, como você é gostosa"

Apertei-o mais.

"Deliciosa"

Não queria deixá-lo ir embora.

"Sexy"

E, mais uma vez, meu coração se acelerou, mais desgovernado do que eu achei que jamais fosse estar. Gostosa, deliciosa; ambas eram palavras que algum outro garoto – agora, eu não conseguia me lembrar exatamente qual, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso – já tinha endereçado a mim, e mesmo eu já entreouvira alguns outros dizendo a mesma coisa sobre mim. Eram comentários que nunca me afetaram, nem mesmo o que fora dito diretamente, e eu realmente achava que, em nenhum momento, eles chegariam a tanto.

Mas, na voz de James, eles tinham outro significado. Ganhavam paixão, carinho, cuidado, desejo, cumplicidade, verdade. Eram mais verdadeiros, mais reais, mais sinceros; James as dizia como queria. James as dizia mais para mim do que para ele. James as dizia sem dúvida. James as dizia como se soubesse que era verdade desde sempre. James as dizia de um jeito como nenhum outro parecia dizer; entregue.

E, tão importante quanto isso, estava o fato de que ele havia me chamado de sexy. Ninguém nunca usara essa palavra para me descrever; eu poderia ser bonita para alguns – James me chamava de 'linda', e parecia incrivelmente verdadeiro ao sorrir daquele jeito e ao olhar daquela maneira para mim – e gostosa para outros, mas a verdade é que ninguém nunca havia dito que eu era 'sexy'.

James era o primeiro. James era o primeiro em tantas, tantas coisas, que eu tinha certeza de que seria em ainda mais.

Eu não poderia deixar de desejar isso como nunca desejara nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava ansiosa.

Eu sabia que isso era estranho. Sabia que era até mesmo meio estúpido, porque James e eu já estávamos além de primeiros encontros. Já conhecíamos demais um ao outro; já conversávamos sobre mais coisas do que eu poderia contar, já tínhamos mais coisas em comum do que eu poderia achar que tínhamos no começo, já conhecíamos um ao outro de um jeito que me dava certeza que não ficaríamos sem graça um com o outro. Nós já nos beijáramos, já nos tocáramos, já estávamos mais do que confortáveis com isso; não, não havia motivo para ficar ansiosa.

Exceto pela parte em que eu estava.

Quer dizer, poderia ser o encontro em si. James e eu nunca estivemos em um, e talvez fosse essa possibilidade de fazermos coisas novas, em conjunto, que me deixasse com aquela sensação de ansiedade no peito. E era grande, mas tão grande, que chegava a me deixar um pouco nervosa; eu acordara mais cedo do que de costume, trocara a roupa com que iria pela terceira vez e passara um tempo a mais tentando decidir o tipo de maquiagem certo e como eu faria meu cabelo ficar diferente naquele dia. Eu me sentia meio ridícula pensando nisso - James só me vira sem maquiagem, e meu cabelo já estivera de todas as formas (preso, solto, desarrumado por seus dedos) perto dele -, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar.

E não relaxei. Não, não relaxei. Continuei me olhando no espelho até o último segundo, retocando a pouca maquiagem e ajeitando dois ou três fios de cabelo antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas de forma quase mecânica para que nada saísse do lugar. Foi algo inconsciente que só reparei nos três últimos degraus; tentei, então, relaxar, mas acho que isso só fez com que eu me parecesse ainda mais com...

Foi então que eu o vi.

Não era como se eu nunca tivesse visto James antes. Não era como se ele estivesse mais bonito, mais atraente do que eu jamais o vira; na realidade, ele estava, mas isso sempre acontecia a cada nova visão que eu tinha dele. Eu não precisava que alguma coisa tivesse mudado em sua aparência para que eu o achasse sempre melhor do que antes; não, ele poderia ser ele e só ele e já era muito mais que o suficiente. Poderia estar com um casaco do time inglês de Quadribol, com uma mão no bolso e a outra rodando o pomo entre os dedos e com o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o comum, e sempre seria lindo e mais que atraente para mim.

Era assim. Era assim que ele estava agora.

E nunca esteve melhor.

"Evans" ele falou, me fazendo acordar de tudo o que eu pensava, fazendo também com que meus olhos se voltassem para os dele. O castanho brilhava, feliz, e eu tive certeza que os meus estavam do mesmo jeito, incapazes de deixar qualquer outra coisa tomar, realmente, conta de mim. Foi só olhar para ele; ansiedade, nervosismo, tudo fora embora para vir... Isso que eu sentia. Eu nem sabia dar nome a isso "Ei"

Ele segurou minha mão e, depois de entrelaçar nossos dedos, apertou-os, o rosto se inclinando, rápido, até o meu. Seus lábios tocaram os meus e eu, entreabrindo-os, pedi por mais, mas James só riu e me deu mais um beijinho antes de terminar a risada com um sorriso.

"Você está linda" ele disse, a outra mão em meu rosto, os dedos em minha nuca "Linda, Evans"

Sorri "Estou?"

"É" ele se corrigiu e me corrigiu ao mesmo tempo "É"

Abri meu sorriso e, torcendo o tecido de sua blusa perto de seu peito, me coloquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua boca. Não me importaria com as pessoas perto da gente mesmo se a Sala Comunal estivesse cheia; e não, não estava - havíamos marcado um pouco mais tarde que o comum -, o que me fazia perguntar o motivo de estarmos tão... separados.

Apesar de já estarmos a menos de dois centímetros um do outro.

"Posso te dizer uma coisa?"

"Hum?"

"Sério, não ri de mim"

Só por causa disso, ele teve que prender uma risada.

"Fiquei pensando em como deveria vir. Como se fosse realmente o primeiro encontro, sabe? Quer dizer, eu sei que é, mas não é como se nós fôssemos total estranhos e nunca tivéssemos nos visto antes" sorri para ele, minha vez de apertar seus dedos nos meus, e encolhi rapidamente os ombros. Não estava com vergonha; não, na realidade era até bom saber que eu podia falar isso para ele "Fiquei nervosa, e ansiosa, mas acima de tudo feliz"

James não me respondeu, mas eu não precisava de mais nada enquanto o sorriso dele estava em seu rosto. Não precisava de mais nada enquanto ele guiava minha mão, presa na sua, para sua barriga, e de sua barriga para seu peito até que, finalmente, ela parasse em seu lado esquerdo. Não precisava de mais nada enquanto ele me guiava para que eu sentisse seu coração, para que ele se abrisse para mim, para que nós ficássemos ainda mais próximos.

"Acho que sei do que está falando" e ele disse isso porque, embaixo de minha palma, eu sentia seus batimentos. Não estavam totalmente desregulados, mas ligeiramente acelerados, e eu sabia que o meu estava no mesmo ritmo; felicidade. Felicidade, felicidade, felicidade "Quero fazer desse o melhor dia da sua vida, Evans"

Não respondi nada de imediato, quieta, mas sentindo, pouco a pouco, um sorriso se formar em meu rosto. Eu não lutava contra ele mas, se quisesse, não teria condições de lutar; era um daqueles que tomava conta do seu rosto e você não conseguia se conter, um daqueles que surgia do meio do nada - ou nem tanto assim, porque eu tinha mais do que motivos para sorrir com James - e você não conseguia tirar, um daqueles que a outra pessoa olhava em você e tinha certeza de que tudo isso se passava por sua cabeça.

"Eu tenho certeza" respondi, entrelaçando nossa outra mão, usando o enlace de ambas de apoio para me colocar na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo. Dessa vez, o contato com sua língua foi maior, mas nem por isso suficiente; era como se eu pudesse beijá-lo, beijá-lo e beijá-lo, e nunca ter o bastante de sua boca "É sempre melhor, James"

E Hogsmeade não fora diferente.

Não fora nada diferente, quer dizer. Exatamente como eu previra, fora melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que havíamos feito, melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu achava que podíamos fazer juntos e melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu achava que podia fazer com qualquer garoto. Eu passara por tudo; pela surpresa de James me levar a Hogsmeade por uma passagem do castelo, pela alegria de estar com ele, pelo deleite de mostrarmos um ao outro o que mais gostávamos de fazer.

James era espontâneo. Não deixou de ser, nem por um segundo, espontâneo. E era divertido, animado, livre; aquele tipo de pessoa com quem você pode estar e ter a certeza de que vai se sentir bem com ela. Ele me levava a todos os lugares, e em todos esses lugares ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse em casa. Ele me fazia sentir em casa perto dele; a Honeydukes, com ele, ganhava novos significados, como quando ele me mostrou os chocolates que adquiriam o sabor que você queria e ele me disse que gostava de crocante. O Três Vassouras, lugar ao qual eu já havia ido tanto, fora redescoberto por mim, já que eu realmente não sabia que havia uma saída por ali que levava a uma vista maravilhosa. Até mesmo a Zonko's fora mais que especial; James não simplesmente me mostrara tudo o que havia na loja, mas me contara o jeito como ele e os marotos usavam ou melhoravam os artefatos.

E, claro, havia as partes que eu não conhecia. E todas elas estavam tão ridiculamente próximas dos lugares que eu sempre visitava que, por um segundo, eu me senti como se perdesse o mundo por nunca ter ido um pouco mais longe. Se eu tivesse escolhido virar em uma pequena trilha, eu descobriria um laguinho que, segundo James, congelava no inverno. Se eu tivesse escolhido subir um pouco mais além naquela colina, eu descobriria um caminho à esquerda que levaria a uma caverna com uma pequena abertura no fundo. Se eu tivesse escolhido seguir um pouco mais ao sul do povoado, eu descobriria que havia um caminho que me levaria a uma colina e, conseqüentemente, a uma vista de tudo o que havia por ali.

Eu queria ter conhecido esses locais antes, claro que queria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não; eu sabia que grande parte do significado que eles estavam ganhando era por causa de James. Sabia que eu gostara do lago porque James me prometera me levar lá quando eu quisesse - e, pelo jeito que eu havia descoberto que ele tinha de sair do castelo, poderia ser qualquer dia mesmo -, e sabia que eu gostara da caverna porque James me ajudara a subir em uma pedra para que eu visse o outro lado. E sabia, obviamente, que havia gostado daquela colina acima de todas as outras porque James me dissera que sempre pensava em mim ao passar por ela; dissera que sabia que eu ia gostar, e essa sensação de 'eu não consigo deixar de pensar em como ele me conhece' ficou ainda mais deliciosa.

O tempo passou. Correu, na realidade, e antes que eu pudesse dizer nós dois estávamos deitados, lado a lado, nessa colina, o pôr-do-sol me fazendo fechar os olhos e a vontade de ficar perto dele me fazendo apoiar a cabeça em seu peito e entrelaçar nossas pernas enquanto meu indicador desenhava traços em sua barriga. Ele me prendia contra ele e, é claro, conversávamos; conversávamos sobre tudo, cada vez mais, e nunca a sensação de que eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa a ele, sem ser julgada, fora tão forte quanto ali.

Eu tive que dizer.

"Foi maravilhoso, James" disse, baixo, arrumando a coragem que eu precisava para sair do apoio de seu corpo ao pensar que eu olharia em seus olhos e os veria olhar daquele jeito para mim "Está sendo"

Seu sorriso, mais uma vez, foi lindo.

"Perfeito"

"Perfeito?" ele repetiu, levantando o rosto de forma que conseguisse alcançar minha boca. Ajudei-o e baixei eu mesma o meu, encontrando seus lábios no meio do caminho, deixando mais do peso de meu corpo cair sobre ele quando ele pressionou minha cintura "Sonhei em ouvir isso de você, sabia?"

"Sonhei em dizer isso para você" repliquei, sorrindo, mas não dando a ele a chance de retrucar quando voltei a beijá-lo. Sua língua estava quente e suas mãos, firmes, me seguravam contra ele, encaixando nossos corpos naquele encaixe perfeito, e não bastaram dois segundos do conjunto disso tudo para que eu perdesse a noção do tempo mais uma vez.

O tempo foi embora. O mundo foi embora. Não havia o sol desaparecendo, não havia o frio aumentando, não havia mais nada sem ser James e eu ali, íntimos, sozinhos. Era só James abrindo meu casaco e enfiando as mãos por baixo de minha blusa, era só eu indo um pouco mais longe e livrando-o da dele. Era só James movendo seus dedos de forma que alcançassem todos os pontos que conseguia, e era só eu sentindo sua pele quente ceder aos meus toques por fazê-lo suspirar. Eu suspirava também, e nós dois gememos juntos quando ele, tentando me levar para mais perto dele - tanto, mas tanto, que estávamos quase misturados -, desceu as mãos por minhas costas e pressionou sua lateral para que invertêssemos nossas posições, eu abrindo as pernas para seu corpo quando senti seu peso sobre mim.

Foi uma sensação nova. Foi uma sensação ótima, maravilhosa, perfeita. E tudo, tudo o que eu pude fazer, foi colocar minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e pressioná-lo mais para baixo, gemendo em seu beijo ao sentir seu membro - mais uma vez, mas isso não queria dizer que, um dia, eu me acostumaria com isso - na parte interna de minha coxa, escondido pela calça e pela cueca e ainda com a barreira da minha meia-calça. Ele gemeu também, e seu rosto caiu mais para o lado e nosso beijo se intensificou ainda mais e eu tive certeza que não queria sair dali nunca.

Eu queria mais. Eu sabia que eu queria mais. Não sabia exatamente o que, mas eu queria; queria mais do que passar as mãos por suas costas, mais do que passar a mão por seu tórax e por seu abdome, mais do que enfiar meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto apertava sua cintura em minhas pernas. Queria mais, mais e mais, e antes que eu pudesse decidir o que eu queria meu casaco havia também desaparecido, as mãos de James estavam embaixo de minha saia e as minhas descendo por sua barriga.

Saiu. Simplesmente, saiu.

"Abre a calça"

Ele gemeu, imediato, ao som de minha voz, os dentes prendendo meu lábio inferior entre eles antes de sua testa se apoiar na minha. Senti, mais que vi - meus olhos, nesse instante, estavam entreabertos, mas eu não poderia ter certeza de nada -, seu olhar em mim, e quando me movi de forma a encontrá-lo eu senti um outro gemido ficar preso em minha garganta.

Eu queria. Eu queria muito.

"Abre"

Ele não precisou de mais nada; com um beijo rápido em minha boca e mais um daqueles olhares, levantou a parte de cima do corpo até que ficasse sentado, o peso depositado sobre minhas pernas. Suas mãos se dirigiram, quase que imediatamente, para sua calça, e o jeito como elas moveram seus braços e como seus braços moveram seu peito me fizeram pensar que, talvez, ele devesse estar com frio, mas me bastou muito pouco para que eu percebesse que só havia um tecido fino me cobrindo por ali e que frio era a última coisa que passava por minha cabeça.

Tudo, tudo o que eu queria ver era James. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar em fazer, por um instante, foi seguir os movimentos dos dedos de James contra a própria pele, deslizando por ela, segurando o botão da calça antes de fazer com que ele se abrisse. Tudo o que eu consegui pensar em fazer, por outro instante, foi fitar o que surgira assim que o tecido cedera, mordendo o lábio inferior em deleite ao ver o tecido da cueca esticado pelo o que havia dentro dela. Mais uma sensação nova, mais uma sensação deliciosa, e pela primeira vez eu me senti deliciada em saber que James se excitava tanto, mas tanto, por estar comigo.

Eu só pude deixar de olhá-lo porque queria senti-lo.

Por isso, só por isso, desviei os olhos para os dele enquanto o puxava para baixo, fazendo-o deitar, mais uma vez, sobre mim. James não demorou; voltou a me beijar, voltou a me fazer me perder em seu beijo, voltou a me fazer suspirar com o toque de sua língua na minha.

Mas o que me fez gemer foi o jeito como nossos quadris se encaixaram.

Foi rápido. Foi incrivelmente rápido. Bastou que eu sentisse o membro de James - agora, só escondido pela cueca - sobre minha saia e minha calcinha para que eu gemesse. Bastou que eu sentisse o jeito como ele suspirou com isso para que eu gemesse. E bastou que sentisse o jeito como ele gemera com isso para que eu gemesse por uma terceira vez, rápida, entregue, e entregue o suficiente para que eu perdesse, mais uma vez, o que eu estava fazendo.

Foi tão rápido quanto antes, mas pareceu que demorou uma eternidade até que eu fizesse.

E fiquei com a sensação de que deveria ter feito antes.

Porque, no instante em que eu movi minha mão de forma a afastar minha saia, no instante em que eu o pressionei para que me tocasse só com as nossas roupas íntimas como obstáculo, no instante em que eu senti a pressão do corpo de James - e todas, todas as partes dele - contra mim de uma maneira que eu nunca tivera antes, eu soube que eu sentia.

Prazer.

_Prazer._

Pura e simplesmente, prazer.

Quer dizer, era esse o nome. Só podia ser, embora fosse intensificado em mais vezes do que eu poderia contar. Era a vontade de gemer, era a vontade de ter mais, mas acima de tudo era uma sensação que surgia entre minhas pernas e tomava conta de toda a região baixa de minha barriga e do início de minhas coxas. Era delicioso, mais do que delicioso, e eu gemia e queria mais e muito mais.

Fui em quem começou. Ou foi ele; também pode ter sido ele, acho, e era até mesmo mais provável que fosse. Mas não tinha como saber; na realidade, eu não estava nada interessada nisso. Não queria saber quem começou e não tinha o menor interesse em determinar, o que me fazia não querer que um de nós dois terminasse aquilo.

Era o movimento conjunto de nossos quadris.

Ele nos deixava, mais uma vez, sincronizados. Nos deixava, mais uma vez juntos; mesmo no início, quando James se movia para frente e eu para trás, e especialmente agora, quando nós dois nos movíamos de encontro ao outro e eu conseguia senti-lo e senti-lo e senti-lo mais um pouco. Sempre mais um pouco; James parecia ainda maior contra mim, parecia ainda maior sempre que se aproximava, parecia ainda mais presente a cada segundo que passava.

Eu não queria que eles passassem.

Por isso, não vi o sol desaparecer e não senti a noite, fria no outono, chegar. Não senti o vento, não senti a chuva fina que começou a cair, e só acordei para o resto do mundo quando uma quantidade significativa de folhas veio em direção à gente. Levei um susto e, por causa dele, quase mordi com força demais a língua de James, mas ele só riu – uma risada mais do que perfeita, que misturava diversão e excitação -, com a boca na minha, e voltou a me beijar, o beijo tão presente e tão intenso que achei que não fosse ter fim.

Mas, obviamente, havia mais folhas. E mais árvores.

"Temos que voltar"

Mas voltei a beijá-lo, sem dar a mínima para o tempo lá fora.

"James" murmurei, baixo, abraçando-o, deixando-o encontrar aquele ponto de meu pescoço que só ele sabia onde ficava. Fechei os olhos, entregue, suspirando e quase gemendo mais uma vez, a sensação que eu já sentia crescendo quando nos encontramos e quando eu o apertei tanto, mas tanto, que ele não conseguiria sair se quisesse "Já passou..."

"Shh" mas foi só ele falar para que mais água caísse, foi só ele falar para que nós dois gemêssemos em frustração pelo tempo que passava e que estava contra a gente. Eu não poderia me separar dele; eu não queria, não poderia, a gente tinha que...

A chuva desabou sobre a gente.

E, então, nós dois gememos, frustrados, com ela, mantendo nossos corpos juntos antes que eu o empurrasse um pouco e ele continuasse o caminho de se sentar sozinho. Liberou minhas pernas enquanto pegava a varinha e murmurava dois ou três feitiços, mas antes mesmo que eu terminasse por levantar meu corpo até que ficasse sentada, ele voltou a segurar minhas coxas com as mãos e voltou a me beijar com aquela mesma intensidade que antes.

James sempre era intenso demais.

"Não quero voltar"

"Não precisamos"

Nós precisávamos. Era óbvio que precisávamos, porque éramos monitores-chefes. Éramos estudantes, e só isso bastava para que já estivéssemos atrasados; eu não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que já deveríamos estar no castelo há um tempo. Não deveríamos estar aqui, sozinhos no escuro, com uma chuva que só não despencava contra a gente por causa de magia.

Mas eu não me importava com isso.

Pela primeira vez, eu não me importava com nada disso.

"Nós podemos ficar aqui" ele continuou, murmurando, beijando minha boca e depois meu queixo e depois minha bochecha e depois meu pescoço. Seus beijos eram leves, mas nem por isso menos intensos; eu sentia seu desejo por mim, sua excitação por mim, e em minhas reações eu sentia meu desejo e minha excitação por ele.

Esses dois últimos me assustaram.

Quer dizer, não eram a primeira coisa nova que eu sentia com James. Não eram a primeira sensação, o primeiro sentimento, a primeira novidade que James trazia para mim. Tudo era novo e tudo era rápido, e eu já havia me assustado com isso e já havia percebido que não era algo com o que eu deveria me assustar.

Agora, era a intensidade.

O jeito como James falara. O jeito como James me olhava, ainda, e o jeito como ele segurava e olhava meu corpo e me fazia sentir desejada como nunca antes. O jeito como James me tocava por inteiro; como seu corpo esteve e estava no meu, como ele me beijara e me beijava, como ele parecia sempre me completar e sempre me deixar mais do que inteira.

"Eu quero ficar aqui com você, Evans" tudo era demais; novo demais, rápido demais, bom demais, perfeito demais. E isso fazia com que fosse intenso demais; e eu não estava acostumada com intensidade. Isso, acima de todo o resto, também era novo para mim; não a intensidade de James, claro que não, mas a intensidade que eu sentia quando estava com ele. Quando pensava nele, quando o tocava, quando o beijava e quando o sentia como se ele fosse meu mundo.

Eu estava sendo intensa. Demais.

"Quero muito ficar aqui com você"

Ele apertou minhas coxas, me puxou mais para perto.

"Quero muito _você_"

"E eu você" porque eu queria. Porque era a intensidade, a intensidade que eu tinha só por causa dele, que me assustava "Mas não me sinto pronta, James"

Ele não me respondeu, a testa se apoiando na minha e as mãos me apertando mais uma vez antes de seguirem caminho para minha cintura. Um gesto delas e eu estava ainda mais próxima dele, nossas pernas entrelaçadas umas às outras e nossas respirações se misturando no ar frio da noite. Não tive medo; não me afastei, não recuei, não retesei meu corpo e não desviei meus olhos nos dele, segura de que deveria fitá-los.

Eu queria. Agora, era o que eu mais queria.

"Eu não quero estar com você só por isso, Evans" disse, e tudo o que havia em sua voz fez meu coração dar um salto dentro do meu peito. Acelerou tanto, mas tanto, que eu realmente achei que fosse fisicamente possível que ele saísse de minha boca "Continuo querendo estar com você aqui, e como nunca quis estar com alguém antes. Conversando, rindo, deitados, sem fazer nada; quero estar com você"

Senti surgir mais um daqueles sorrisos.

"E eu quero você de todas as maneiras. Desejo você de todas as maneiras possíveis" ele continuou, e uma onda de prazer e satisfação foi subindo por meu peito e tomando conta de mim conforme ele falava e conforme suas palavras chegavam a mim. Eu queria ouvi-las; Deus, era o que eu mais queria ouvir na vida "Mas eu quero que você esteja pronta para tudo isso. Da mesma forma que esteve pronta para nos aproximarmos, para conversarmos, para namorarmos, para chegarmos onde chegamos, quero que esteja pronta para qualquer outro passo. Para esse também"

E, quando ele disse isso, eu consegui me sentir ainda mais próxima dele. Era uma frase, uma única frase, mas mais do que suficiente para que eu me sentisse mais do que misturada a ele mais uma vez. Era como se ele soubesse que eu sentia exatamente isso; eu me sentira pronta para a aproximação, para a conversa, para o namoro – embora James e eu nunca tivéssemos exatamente conversado sobre isso, não havia nada que estivesse tão certo -, para onde estávamos agora.

E, eu sabia, estaria pronta para qualquer outro passo quando fosse a hora.

"Eu vou te dar o que você precisar. Se tempo estiver entre isso, você vai ter"

"Eu sei" eu sempre sabia tudo com ele "Eu sei"

Ele sorriu e, então, me puxou ainda mais para perto, sem dizer mais nada antes de voltar a me beijar. Eu não precisava que ele me dissesse mais qualquer coisa; ele já dissera tudo e mais um pouco.

E, afinal, nós não saímos dali tão cedo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Evans" James disse no meu ouvido, baixo, enquanto eu terminava de arrumar minhas coisas depois da aula de Feitiços. O tom rouco de sua voz foi suficiente, entretanto, para que eu deixasse meu rolo de pergaminho cair, sorrindo quando pude sentir seu sorriso se formar por causa disso "Quero te mostrar uma coisa"

Um outro arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

"Vem comigo"

"Uhum" respondi, piscando o olho pela rapidez de minha resposta. Entregue, totalmente entregue "Para onde vamos?"

"Por que a pressa?"

"Por que a calma?"

Ele riu, tirando os livros da minha mão para que ela ficasse livre para que nossos dedos se entrelaçassem.

"Está passando tempo demais comigo" provocou, mas eu não dei a mínima porque o que me importava, de verdade, era o sorriso em seu rosto. Estava deliciado, mais do que deliciado.

Eu também tinha um assim no rosto.

"De qualquer forma, vamos ter que andar um pouco. Vá pensando em um lugar em que gostaria de estar comigo"

Pisquei os olhos, curiosa, e pendi minha cabeça para o lado. James só riu, entretanto, enquanto me piscava o olho e continuava calado, me levando para um lance de escada e passando por três corredores antes de me levar para o próximo. Mais dois corredores antes de, finalmente, pararmos, mas isso só me fez, mais uma vez, piscar os olhos.

Não havia nada.

"Uma parede interessante. Acho que esse traço daqui não está em..."

"Você..." James me interrompeu, rindo mais uma vez "... Não deveria esperar tão pouco de mim"

A resposta que saiu de minha boca foi imediata.

"Espero muito de você"

Então, nós dois ficamos quietos por um tempo, ele me olhando enquanto eu retribuía o olhar com tudo o que podia. A verdade é que, apesar de eu sentir que, talvez, esse deveria ser aquele momento em que eu piscava os olhos em surpresa por ter dito algo tão fácil, tão verdadeiro e tão surpreendente - como se eu só percebesse naquele instante que tudo o que eu falava era mesmo realidade em relação a mim -, não houve nada disso. Aquelas palavras se colocaram para fora de mim de um jeito fácil e de um jeito verdadeiro, claro, mas não surpreendente.

Eu soube disso o tempo todo.

"E eu de você"

Eu sorri para ele. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Por isso..." ele começou, apertando meus dedos nos dele, com um gesto de cabeça apontando para a parede "... Quero que pense no lugar em que gostaria de estar comigo agora e, depois, passe três vezes em frente a esse pedaço que você está olhando de forma tão cética"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, franzindo o cenho mas só conseguindo dele mais um sorriso. Tinha mil e uma razões para desconfiar daquilo que ele estava me dizendo – era uma parede, afinal, e um pedido para que eu andasse à frente dela por três vezes enquanto pensava nele e em mais nada -, mas apesar disso tudo eu não consegui pensar em uma para não fazer, de fato, o que ele pedia.

Por isso, pensei. Pensei em uma praia em que eu costumava passar a infância e que gostaria de mostrar a ele. Pensei no parquinho infantil perto de minha casa, e naquele balanço no qual eu já me via sentada com ele. Pensei em levá-lo para um castelo que tinha em Yorkshire, perto da casa que alugamos uma vez para passar uma semana de férias. Foi então que pensei em apresentá-lo para os meus pais, chamando-o de meu namorado, e sentá-lo no sofá da minha sala para que todos nós pudéssemos conversar sobre tudo e eu pudesse lhe mostrar cada vez mais sobre minha vida. Queria que ele descobrisse tudo o que era possível; queria que lhe contassem minhas histórias, que ouvisse minhas músicas, que visse minhas fotos.

Acabei escolhendo o meu quarto.

"Pronto. O que eu...?"

Mas eu me calei ao ver uma porta surgir, não tendo nem tempo de perguntar o que era aquilo antes de James me puxar pela mão e girar a maçaneta. Ele me puxou direto para o local no qual havia uma parede antes, sem hesitar, e me colocou então em um cômodo pequeno, aconchegante, cheio de coisas que eu...

Ué.

"Mas..."

"É o seu quarto?"

Pisquei, de novo, e mais uma vez quando ele me soltou e foi em direção à cama. Meio ajoelhado nela, olhou para o quadro de fotos logo acima, parecendo analisar uma a uma; começou por uma em que eu tinha uns oito anos, depois foi para uma minha aos quinze, para então seguir para uma em que eu ainda era um bebê.

Foi então que eu, para aquele momento, desisti.

Não que eu não quisesse saber como aquilo funcionava. Não que eu não quisesse saber como aquilo era. Não que eu não quisesse saber como James conhecia aquele lugar, como ele descobrira sobre ele. Mas tudo, tudo isso, parecia pequeno demais ao ter um dos meus desejos realizados; James estava ali, afinal. De alguma maneira que eu não conseguia compreender, mas estava.

Eu tinha que aproveitar.

"É. Pensei em te mostrar algumas coisas minhas"

Ele virou o rosto para mim, maroto "O que está fazendo aí, então?"

Sorri para ele, resolvendo realmente deixar todo o resto de lado para me colocar ao lado dele na cama. James, de imediato, me puxou pela cintura e me colocou na frente dele, os braços passando pelo meu corpo enquanto sua cabeça se apoiava no topo da minha.

Eu estava mais do que próxima dele.

"Por onde quer começar?"

"Você bebê" ele levou um dedo para uma foto minha, na qual eu engatinhava com uma revista na boca que meu pai levava a mão para tirar "Quem diria, desobediente quando criança"

Ri "Eu tinha sete meses"

"Tentando se justificar pela imaturidade? Não esperava isso de você, Miss Evans"

Belisquei seu antebraço, mas não impedi a risada de sair de minha boca.

"E essa outra?"

Tive que ter um ou dois segundos para conseguir acompanhá-lo.

"Eu corri pelo jardim, tropecei em um brinquedo e bati com a cabeça em uma pedra" respondi, justificando minha cara de choro e meu biquinho quase birrento "Aqui"

Ele me liberou um pouco do abraço, me ajudando a segurar meu cabelo para que eu pudesse lhe mostrar a pequena cicatriz que eu tinha embaixo de minha franja.

"Então, foi assim que você conseguiu" afirmou, mas eu perdi minha capacidade de perguntar como ele já sabia disso quando seus lábios tocaram, em um beijo leve, o local exato em que ficava a marca. Tinha carinho, e um carinho com o qual eu nunca poderia me acostumar e que me fazia me sentir mais do que querida "Acredita que, mesmo com tudo o que aprontei quando criança, não fiz um machucado antes dos doze?"

"Claro. Seus pais tinham uma varinha" brinquei, fazendo-o rir "E eles não estavam por perto em nenhuma das vezes em que você tentou se matar no campo de Quadribol"

Sorriu.

"Pais poderiam ser permitidos nos jogos, né?"

"Os meus adorariam"

Por causa do tom de sua voz - a saudade, a admiração e o amor óbvios -, tive a minha vez de sorrir.

"Os seus sabem o que é?"

"Quadribol? Expliquei a eles em uma carta logo no primeiro ano, antes de descobrir que eu era uma total negação em cima de uma vassoura"

"Adoro que você tenha auto-crítica"

"Ora, cale a boca" mas nós dois rimos "Mas sabe que meu pai adorou a ideia? Disse até que o futebol poderia... Sabe o que é? Futebol?"

"Remus disse duas ou três palavras. Uma bola só, não é?"

"Isso" apontei a ele uma foto. Nela, eu estava em um estádio, vestindo a camisa vermelha do Manchester. Devia ter uns seis anos e estava nos ombros do meu pai, sorrindo um sorriso sem dois dentes para a câmera segurada por mamãe "Foi meu primeiro jogo. Vencemos de cinco a zero"

"A camisa é vermelha, está no sangue"

Revirei os olhos, divertida.

"Eu vivia indo a jogos de Quadribol. No meu primeiro, meu pai me levou escondido da minha mãe, que me achava muito novinho - tinha uns dois anos - para ir. Era Bulgária contra Albânia, um jogo pequeno de eliminatória e sem muita torcida, mas eu adorei. Segundo meus pais, cheguei em casa falando algo em língua de bebês que significava 'A Albânia venceu, mamãe, e eu gostei muito'" ri, e ele sorriu por isso "Dorea impediu Charlus de comer sobremesa por uns dois meses. Meu pai se refere a esse período como 'o mais negro do casamento'"

"Ele está exagerando"

"Você não conhece os doces da minha mãe"

Não respondi nada de imediato, me endireitando um pouco para conseguir olhá-lo melhor. Para me ajudar, ele caiu o apoio do corpo nos calcanhares, me olhando enquanto esperava que eu finalmente abrisse a boca para dizer algo.

Foi fácil de sair.

"Não conheço muito de você" comecei, olhando-o, sem coragem de desviar os olhos "Quer dizer, sei que é James Charlus Potter. Sei que é de uma família tradicional. Sei que é grifinório, que gosta de pregar algumas peças por aí e que é o melhor aluno de Transfiguração desde a própria Mcgonagall. É o garoto mais popular, a estrela do Quadribol. Mas não sei se prefere calda quente ou fria no sorvete, não sei do que gosta de ler ou se dorme só para um lado na cama"

Ele, como eu havia feito antes, ficou um tempo quieto, mas me olhando com tal intensidade que era como se ele conversasse comigo. Ele me devia as respostas, mas ele as conseguia de mim; sabia o que eu queria, sabia o que eu precisava, conhecia tudo o que eu queria saber sobre ele e tudo que eu desejava saber sobre o mundo dele.

Eu queria entregar o meu.

"Fria" James disse depois de um tempo, os olhos estreitados brilhando ainda mais quando eu sorri "Gosto de Wallravens, mas meu autor favorito é trouxa; Salinger. E não ligo a mínima para minha posição ao dormir na cama"

Mais uma vez, minha resposta foi imediata "Prefiro o direito"

"Eu iria para o esquerdo" respondeu "Iria a qualquer lugar"

Sorri para ele, inclinando meu corpo um pouco para frente e apertando, com minha mão direita, seu ombro esquerdo. Eu não precisava; ele já se inclinava para mim, seus braços voltando a segurar minha cintura e a me puxar para perto para que nossos lábios pudessem se juntar. A língua dele encontrou o espaço entre os meus e eu, sem prender, suspirei, meus dedos se enfiando em seu cabelo enquanto eu me apertava ainda mais contra ele.

Eu sempre perdia a noção do tempo quando estava com ele. Sempre perdia a noção do tempo quando conversava com ele, quando ele me tocava daquele jeito que deixava claro que não queria me deixar ir embora. Perdia a noção do tempo quando me beijava, quando me fazia suspirar nos beijos, quando suas mãos conseguiam me fazer querê-lo de tal forma que eu sentia todo o conjunto - lábios, língua, dedos, mãos, corpo – me fazer querer gemer.

Eu gemi. Gemi quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos fios de minha nuca e gemi, tão alto quanto o primeiro, quando ele me deixou para que eu pudesse tirar sua blusa. Gemi ao tocá-lo, ao sentir o calor de sua pele, ao ter suas mãos tirando a minha blusa para que nossas barrigas e nossos colos pudessem se tocar. Gemi quando ele afastou o tecido de minhas costas para me tocar, ali, por inteiro, e ainda mais quando ele tocou meus seios por cima do soutien antes de descer as mãos pelas laterais de meu corpo.

Ele chegou em minha saia. Segurou a parte externa de minhas coxas, moveu-se para minha bunda, apertou-a por cima do tecido e me fez me apertar tanto, tanto a ele, que apesar de sua calça e de sua cueca, eu consegui sentir, mais do que nunca, sua ereção. O tempo que eu já havia passado com ele foi mais do que suficiente para que eu tivesse certeza de que poderia fazer o que eu quisesse sem que ele passasse por cima do meu tempo; só por ter essa certeza, então, não hesitei um segundo antes de desabotoar sua calça e, apertando-o mais contra mim, senti-lo só com a cueca contra minha barriga.

Ele gemeu, e eu gemi com ele. Gemi, gemi e gemi, e ainda mais quando suas mãos entraram em minha saia e me apertaram embaixo dela. Senti que deveria me fundir a ele, me apertar e nunca mais me separar, mas o gemido que saiu de minha boca foi quase de frustração; ele deixou o lugar em que estava e voltou a descer as mãos por minhas pernas, dessa vez chegando aos meus joelhos e os apertando ao mesmo tempo em que, com o corpo, me empurrava para trás.

Quando ele terminou de deitar por cima de mim, eu nunca me senti tão certa em um lugar.

"James..." a pressão de seu corpo sobre o meu, o peso dele em cima de mim, o jeito como suas pernas se entrelaçavam nas minhas; tudo, tudo certo demais "James"

"Amo o jeito como você diz o meu nome, Evans" ele disse em resposta, mas qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer se perdeu quando ele voltou a me beijar. Era sua língua na minha, era seu corpo sobre o meu, era sua mão subindo por minha coxa enquanto eu me perdia em tudo o que ele me fazia sentir "Amo"

"Amo que você me faça..." minha respiração se perdeu e minha voz ficou presa em algum lugar quando seus dedos se moveram para a parte interna de minha coxa, fazendo um arrepio, como nenhum outro, subir por meu corpo. Mas, mais do que isso, alcançou partes de mim que eu não esperava; senti uma sensação de desejo subir junto com seus dedos para o local para o qual eles se guiavam, e a surpresa só não tomou conta de mim porque eu tinha coisas muito melhores para lidar.

Eu o desejava. Eu realmente o desejava.

Merlin.

"... Isso"

"Isso?" ele perguntou, a voz rouca, a testa se apoiando na minha "Isso, Evans?"

Seus dedos chegaram na junção interna de minha coxa com o quadril, e eu tive que lutar para conseguir encontrar o jeito certo de pronunciar as palavras.

"É" concordei "Isso"

Ele sorriu, mas este desapareceu de seu rosto quando ele baixou-o um pouco mais em direção ao meu para que voltássemos a nos beijar. Passei um dos braços por seus ombros e o prendi no beijo, logo depois que ele terminou prendendo-o ali para que não pensasse em sair.

Não queria que saísse de perto de mim.

"Isso é..." mas, de novo, me vi impossibilitada de falar, e minha fala se perdeu em um gemido quando seus dedos seguiram para o meu centro. Ele me tocou por cima do tecido da calcinha mas, mesmo assim, foi suficiente para que eu sentisse tudo com uma intensidade inimaginável; meus quadris se moveram contra sua mão e esse movimento escorregou um pouco a peça de roupa para o lado e, mesmo que insuficiente para que sua pele nua tocasse contra a minha, foi isso o que eu quis.

Eu nunca tive tanta certeza.

Por isso, movi, dessa vez com um pouco mais de controle, meu quadril para ele, de modo que seu dedo, finalmente, me tocasse. James, ao perceber, moveu-se ele mesmo, gemendo contra minha boca ao perceber que era aquilo mesmo que eu queria. E, do jeito que eu estava, ele devia perceber que era tudo o que eu mais queria; tudo, tudo, tudo, porque o brilho em meus olhos foi suficiente para que ele começasse a me descobrir.

E ele descobriu. Começou com um toque leve, provocante, nos meus limites, até que cansou de me fazer implorar para que ele fosse mais longe e me abriu com os dedos. Gemi, e tão alto que achei que o castelo inteiro pudesse me ouvir, ao senti-lo provocar minha entrada, a ponta do dedo encontrando um caminho para dentro de mim que eu...

Eu nem sabia o que pensar.

"Você é tão..." se ele continuou a frase ou não, eu não saberia dizer; não sabia se eu mesma havia me perdido mais uma vez ou se ele também cortara a voz. Era uma mistura de sensações incríveis; seu dedo conseguindo entrar em mim, deslizando com uma lubrificação que eu nem sabia estar lá, e seu corpo estava sobre o meu e seu membro estava pressionando sua cueca e minha coxa de tal forma que...

E ainda havia seu polegar se deslocando para meu clitóris.

"Gostosa. Eu não..."

"James" mas eu o cortei, gemendo. Tive que gemer, quer dizer.

Seria impossível fazer outra coisa.

"Não. Não fecha os olhos" ele pediu, e então eu abri meus olhos que nem percebi que havia fechado. Não, eu não percebia todas as coisas que ele fazia comigo "Quero olhar para eles enquanto você goza"

_Enquanto você goza._

E essas palavras acenderam uma nova sensação em mim. Algo desconhecido – nunca ninguém chegara tão longe comigo -, mas algo que eu descobria estar próximo nesse instante. Talvez fosse a sensação de eu me apertar no pouco de seu dedo que estava em mim, talvez fosse a sensação de desespero que subia pelo lugar no qual seu polegar estava e seguia para minha barriga; ela me impedia de respirar, me impedia de pensar, me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa senão chamar seu nome. E era certo; era mais do que certo. Era mais do que certo chamá-lo enquanto aquela sensação dominava meu corpo, enquanto cada centímetro de mim era dominado, enquanto eu perdia de vez o controle sob ele.

Foi um segundo. Foi uma eternidade. Foi tudo ao mesmo tempo, todo o tempo.

Foi tudo.

E tudo o que eu pude fazer, depois do orgasmo - a melhor sensação que eu tivera na vida. De longe a melhor sensação que eu tivera na vida -, foi abraçá-lo e apertá-lo mais forte e impedi-lo de sair de perto de mim. Ele não se moveu um centímetro para longe; tirou seus dedos de dentro de minha calcinha e subiu-os por meu corpo ainda descontrolado, arrastando-os por minha pele até chegar em minha boca. Eu não precisava que ele tocasse meus lábios para saber que eles estavam molhados mas, mesmo assim, peguei-os entre eles, curiosa, adorando o gemido que escapara de sua boca quando ele me sentiu tocando seu dedo médio com a língua.

Nós dois estávamos deliciados.

"Isso foi..." suspirei "... Perfeito"

Ele se ajeitou mais em mim, me fazendo sentir sua ereção, dessa vez, contra o espaço entre minhas pernas. O tecido da calcinha havia voltado e ele ainda tinha a cueca mas, mesmo assim - e tirando o orgasmo que eu havia acabado de sentir -, fora a sensação mais prazerosa que eu já sentira.

"Você é perfeita" ele retrucou, o quadril se movendo contra mim. Se possível, senti sua cueca ainda mais esticada, e soube, também, que ele estava prestes a gozar; mais do que isso, ele já me mostrava o tamanho do prazer que sentia com o meu prazer "Não vou me cansar de dizer isso nunca, Evans"

Mais um movimento. Mais dois, mais três, e eu desisti de contar porque aquilo estava me dando prazer demais.

"Nunca"

E ele gozou também, a pressão em mim se aliviando, o corpo caindo sobre o meu na mais perfeita das entregas.

Estávamos totalmente entregues.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Evans" James disse assim que entrou no meu quarto, sorrindo para mim assim que eu levantei os olhos, piscando-os. Entrou com a maior naturalidade e, mais natural ainda, veio em minha direção, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo rápido na boca antes de sentar-se à minha frente "McDonald disse que você..."

"Como você subiu até aqui, hein?" perguntei, cutucando-o, fazendo-o rir pelo meu gesto e pelo meu tom de voz "No terceiro degrau, todo ser do sexo masculino escorrega"

"Tenho um feitiço para isso"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Caminhos secretos para Hogsmeade, Sala Precisa, feitiço para subir as escadas do dormitório feminino" disse, pegando como exemplo, também, o que eu descobrira há três dias. James e eu havíamos conversado sobre tudo, quer dizer, assim que nós dois conseguimos nos controlar um pouco melhor dos nossos orgasmos; ele caíra o corpo para o lado e me abraçara, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito e beijando minha testa enquanto conversávamos e eu, entre os assuntos, puxara o da Sala Precisa "O que mais?"

Ele sorriu.

"Algumas coisas" mas, piscando-me o olho esquerdo, deixou aquilo no ar "Como isso daqui"

Pisquei os olhos quando ele me estendeu um pacote.

"Vamos, abra"

Franzindo o cenho, mas com um sorriso no rosto, peguei o embrulho, apoiando-o no meu colo para abri-lo. Tirei, antes de mais nada, o laço, deixando-o ao meu lado antes de tirar a espécie de fecho que prendia a caixa fechada e de abrir sua tampa para ver o que tinha lá dentro.

Eram pedaços de doces. E doces que pareciam deliciosos.

"São da minha mãe. Pedi a ela para fazer um pouco para você - e para o Sirius, claro, porque senão você não veria nem migalha - para comprovar que são os melhores. E, claro, assim que disse que era para você, ela fez o mais rápido possível. Deve ter sido algo como um dia, acho, porque eu pedi terça de manhãzinha e..."

"Você pediu à sua mãe para fazer para mim?"

Ele sorriu, maroto "Pedi"

"E ela sabe quem eu sou?"

"Acho que até a Grécia sabe que sou apaixonado por você"

Meu coração se acelerou.

"Vamos, coma. Eu quero ver você admitindo que..."

"Depois. Vou ter tempo para isso, quer dizer" cortei-o, deixando os doces na mesa de cabeceira ao meu lado para, então, me endireitar na cama de forma a me ajoelhar. James, que arqueara uma das sobrancelhas quando eu começara a falar, terminou por sorrir quando puxei sua gravata e o trouxe para mim, os olhos brilhando enquanto seu rosto virava para se encaixar no meu.

Mas não me beijou de imediato.

"Vai ter tempo comigo, também"

"Sério que está me dizendo isso?"

Ele riu, passando os braços por minha cintura ao mesmo tempo em que eu passei os meus por seu pescoço.

"Concordo com você. O bolo não é mesmo tão urgente" disse, sorrindo, me dando um selinho. Puxou, então, meu lábio inferior entre os dele, rindo quando eu, sem paciência para provocações, tentei enfiar minha língua pelo espaço criado "Mas sim, é sério"

Pisquei, minha cabeça caindo para o lado.

"Nós vamos ter tempo. Vamos ter muito tempo"

Com meu coração se acelerando ainda mais dentro de mim, senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto. E, sem conseguir prender, comecei a beijá-lo; sua boca, seu queixo, sua bochecha, seu pescoço, tudo o que eu conseguia alcançar com meus lábios antes de me voltar, mais uma vez, para os dele. James sorria também mas, de alguma forma, nós dois conseguimos controlar o sorriso ao mesmo tempo, e de repente o tempo estava perdido de novo.

Era a quarta vez que ele me fazia alcançar o orgasmo.

A primeira fora há três dias, na Sala Precisa. A segunda há dois, no sofá do banheiro dos monitores, e a terceira e a quarta ontem, quando eu me descobrira incapaz de pensar em outra coisa senão nos dedos de James em mim enquanto ele beijava a minha boca. A quinta estava acontecendo aqui, agora, depois de termos tirado nossa blusa e desarrumado o que vestíamos na parte debaixo de nosso corpo; eu ainda me movia, incontrolável, contra ele, enfiando minhas unhas em seus ombros pelo prazer que era ter aquilo e nunca me cansar.

Não, eu não me cansava. Só queria mais, mais e mais e, por isso, assim que consegui um pouco de controle, movi uma de minhas pernas pela lateral de seu corpo e o empurrei para o lado, me levando junto com ele de modo a ficar em seu colo. Apoiei minha testa na dele e enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto esperava meu fôlego voltar, deixando-o que me abraçasse e que beijasse meu pescoço e meu colo antes de eu, querendo mais, me sentar em seu colo.

No lugar exato de seu colo.

"Sabia que iria querer controle mais cedo ou mais tarde"

Sorri, mas parei o sorriso para beijá-lo. Um, dois, dezenas de beijos e estávamos perdidos de novo, suas mãos já descendo por minhas costas, se enfiando em minha saia e segurando minha bunda para me ajudar nos movimentos. Eles me faziam - James por inteiro fazia, na realidade - me sentir desejada, gostosa, até mesmo sexy; eu conseguia me sentir capaz de dar a James tudo o que ele queria. No controle ou não - e eu não achava que estava, na realidade, já que, apesar de em cima dele, era ele quem ditava os movimentos de meus quadris -, eu conseguia, e isso me deliciava de tal forma que...

Que eu tinha tudo o que queria.

"Deus, James..." murmurei, jogando praticamente todo meu peso em cima dele, enfiando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço com o ombro para respirar seu cheiro. Delicioso, totalmente delicioso, especialmente depois de nós dois alcançarmos o orgasmo juntos "... Não posso me acostumar com isso"

Ele riu, contra meu ouvido, uma risada excitada, sua voz entrando em mim de um jeito incrível. Estava aí outra das coisas com as quais eu não conseguiria me acostumar; o jeito como ele, de um jeito tão simples, conseguia me alcançar. Fora assim ao começarmos a nos aproximar e ele, com sorrisos e olhares e tudo o que podia me dar naquele momento, me fez sentir que nós dois estávamos diferentes. Fora assim quando ele tocara meus lábios com os dele na biblioteca, e fora assim quando ficamos na Sala Comunal até de madrugada por não conseguirmos nos separar. Fora assim quando passamos os próximos dias grudados, e quando ele me fizera gemer perto da lareira só por tocar minha pele com suas mãos enquanto me beijava. Fora assim quando ele tirara minha blusa e me tocara enquanto me permitia tirar a sua, e fora assim quando ele afastara minha saia antes de, então, afastar minha calcinha. Seus dedos, sua boca, seu corpo; tudo isso me levara a lugares tão desconhecidos e inimagináveis que eu não podia deixar de maravilhar.

Ele me ajudava a me descobrir. Me ajudara em tudo isso e me ajudava agora, ao me guiar em meus movimentos sobre ele e ao me fazer me sentir capaz de, um dia, fazer com ele tudo o que ele fazia comigo. Ele me dava poder, me dava certeza, me dava tudo o que eu...

Tudo o que eu queria e tudo o que eu precisava.

"Nunca"

"Você acha que eu posso?" ele beijou meu ombro, meu rosto, o lóbulo de minha orelha "Eu nem quero"

Suspirei. Todas, todas as sensações eram deliciosas.

"Nem se eu pudesse eu..."

"Nem eu"

Estávamos juntos. Antes, agora, e eu tinha certeza que depois, quando teríamos que arrumar coragem para sair daqui e enfrentar um dia de aulas. Continuaríamos juntos quando, antes do jantar, fôssemos de novo para a Sala Precisa – dessa vez decorada com o quarto de James, enorme e com pôsteres de Quadribol nas paredes -, e continuaríamos quando voltássemos para a Sala Comunal e nos acomodássemos entre os sofás com o resto dos Marotos para uma partida de qualquer coisa que estivéssemos afim de jogar. Seria a mesma coisa quando acordássemos no dia seguinte, quando seguíssemos para onde quer que decidíssemos ir para fazermos o que quer que quiséssemos fazer.

Eu só precisava estar com ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não me lembrava de já ter estado tão excitada.

E, apesar de isso significar pouquíssima coisa até o meio de outubro - dada a minha pouquíssima experiência nesse quesito até então -, era dizer alguma coisa agora, depois de tudo o que James já me fez sentir e de tudo o que eu tinha certeza que ele ainda era capaz de fazer comigo. Cada novo encontro trazia novas sensações, e cada nova sensação trazia a certeza de uma outra que, quando chegasse, iria me enlouquecer ainda mais que a anterior.

E sempre acontecia.

Sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre, desde o momento do nosso primeiro beijo até a primeira vez em que ele me fez gemer, as mãos segurando firmes minha cintura enquanto sua língua se encontrava com a minha e me fazia chegar a lugares até então inimagináveis. Desde o momento em que eu o senti colocar as mãos por baixo de minha blusa e massagear minhas costas enquanto puxava meu lábio inferior entre os dele, desde o segundo no qual ele entrelaçara seus dedos nos fios de minha nuca e trilhara um caminho de beijos do lóbulo de minha orelha até a curva de meu ombro com o pescoço, desde o momento no qual nós dois tiramos nossas blusas e eu o senti sob meus dedos enquanto ele me olhava como se eu fosse única no mundo. Passou-se tudo isso, e passou também o momento no qual as mãos dele encontraram o caminho por debaixo da minha saia e o segundo no qual seus dedos afastaram minha calcinha e me mostraram, pela primeira vez, o que era prazer de verdade. Prazer repetido uma, duas, três, infinitas - mas, mesmo assim, nunca suficiente - vezes, até que minha saia estava mais uma vez levantada e sua calça, dessa vez, estava aberta, e de repente eu o senti perto demais para não gemer e não desejá-lo mais do que nunca.

E, é claro, eu estava aqui agora. Minha boca contra a dele, minha blusa junto à dele em algum lugar no chão, meus dedos enfiados nos fios de seu cabelo enquanto suas mãos, mais uma vez embaixo de minha saia, seguravam minha bunda e me guiavam em um movimento mais que excitante. Não havia qualquer outra palavra que pudesse descrever a gente naquele momento; ele parcialmente sentado - o que acabava por melhorar a visão de sua barriga e de seu corpo por inteiro, e_ como_ tudo isso me fazia querer gemer mais um pouco - comigo debruçada sobre ele, a cueca dele mais do que esticada contra a minha calcinha enquanto ele estimulava nossos quadris a se encontrarem, nossos gemidos se perdendo entre nossos lábios ou contra qualquer pedaço de nossas peles.

Eu não tinha suficiente da dele.

"Evans..." ele gemeu assim que arranhei sua nuca com meus dedos, cortando o beijo mas seguindo por minha bochecha "... você está acabando comigo"

Sorri, satisfeita, descendo minhas mãos para seus ombros enquanto retribuía os beijos leves em meu rosto com uma mordiscada no lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele gemeu, baixo, e me puxou com mais força em direção ao seu quadril, me fazendo gemer mais alto do que ele pelo contato somente barrado pelas nossas roupas íntimas. O desejo que eu senti, naquele momento, foi incontrolável, e por um momento eu quis que a gente já estivesse...

Deus.

"Você" comecei, sentindo minha respiração se perder "Já acabou comigo"

James riu uma risada misturada ao prazer, o próprio quadril se movendo dessa vez e, de novo, me fazendo gemer perto de seu ouvido. Era isso; um gemido atrás do outro, sem nunca parar, sempre querendo mais e mais.

Eu queria mais.

E, pensando nisso - totalmente desesperada por isso, na realidade -, eu mordisquei, mais uma vez, seu lóbulo, para então afastar meu rosto de onde ele estava para voltar a beijá-lo. James foi imediato; retribuiu o beijo e gemeu em minha boca quando minhas mãos desceram por seus ombros, passaram por seu peito, percorreram as laterais de seu corpo e foram para as suas costas antes de voltarem para a sua barriga, a respiração perdendo o ritmo junto com a minha enquanto, mais uma vez, unia nossos corpos e fazia um arrepio inteiro tomar conta do meu corpo. Era como se eu perdesse o controle sobre mim mesma, como se eu perdesse o controle sobre o que sentia, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer para que eu...

Soubesse, não. Ele_ sabia_. Ele tinha certeza. Certeza do que fazia comigo quando me olhava daquele jeito, certeza do que fazia comigo quando entrelaçava nossos dedos e sorria para mim, certeza do que fazia comigo quando inclinava o rosto para me beijar e quando colocava os lábios sobre os meus. Ele tinha certeza do jeito como eu me sentia quando me abraçava, quando me segurava contra seu corpo e me fazia sentir cada curva dele, quando tirava minha roupa e soltava um gemido só por ver mais de mim.

Eu queria fazê-lo sentir-se do mesmo jeito. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se único, exatamente como ele me fazia sentir. Queria fazê-lo gemer e gemer até que o resto do mundo fosse embora - ele ia, para mim. Só sobravam nós dois -, e queria fazê-lo perder o controle do próprio corpo como ele, daquele jeito tão certo, fazia comigo.

Foi nesse instante que eu reparei não saber fazê-lo.

"Evans...?" e era, de certa forma, frustrante; eu queria, e queria tanto. Queria terminar de descer minhas mãos por seu abdome - mas, ao invés disso, eu as subi de imediato, subitamente perdida no que fazer - e queria enfiar meus dedos em sua cueca, para então tirá-lo dali e tocá-lo e senti-lo pulsar em minhas mãos da mesma forma que eu me apertava nas dele no orgasmo "Ei"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros e movendo meus polegares de forma a acarinhá-los enquanto me inclinava um pouco mais para poder apoiar minha testa em seu peito. James não deixou, entretanto; parando o movimento das próprias mãos, tirou-as de debaixo da minha saia, subindo-as por minhas costas e deslizando-as por meu colo até que um punho se apoiasse em meu ombro e acarinhasse minha bochecha enquanto o outro indicador levantava meu queixo para olhá-lo.

Me perdi em seu olhar.

"Aconteceu alguma...?"

"Não" neguei antes que ele pudesse terminar, meu coração saindo da minha boca ao, mais uma vez, eu desviar de seu olhar para conseguir abraçá-lo. O calor de sua pele, o jeito como seu peito se movia quase desgovernado embaixo de minha bochecha e o jeito como suas mãos, agora, acarinhavam minha nuca e mexiam em meu cabelo... tudo isso serviu para me acalmar um pouco, e então tudo o que eu pude fazer foi abraçá-lo e apertá-lo mais forte e desejar me misturar a ele por completo "Eu só..."

James esperou que eu continuasse e, por um segundo, eu também. Não era como se eu não quisesse falar alguma coisa, afinal, mas a questão é que eu mesma achava aquilo tão bobo e tão inseguro e tão fora de lugar que, por um momento, me perdi.

Eu não queria parecer boba.

"Mesmo?"

Não concordei nem neguei.

"Você pode me dizer o que é. Pode me dizer o que quiser"

Fiquei quieta por mais um tempo, fechando os olhos, sentindo sua respiração começar a encontrar um ritmo um pouco menos desgovernado do que o que estava antes. Eu sentia a minha completamente fora de controle mas, mais uma vez, não era novidade para mim, e por isso - não só por isso, obviamente, porque James nunca trazia uma coisa só - a minha vontade era de não sair do conforto de seu abraço e de só aproveitá-lo ali, naquele momento.

Aproveitá-lo com toda a segurança que ele me passava e que eu não sabia receber direito.

"Eu sei" concordei, murmurando, sem saber se ele conseguira me escutar de algum jeito. O sussurro saiu contra sua pele e, de algum modo, pareceu se prender a ela, e tudo o que eu desejei foi que ele percebesse que eu confiava nele e que não tinha nada a ver com ele "Eu sei, James"

Ele não me respondeu mas, pelo jeito como ele entrelaçou seus dedos em meu cabelo e me fez me afastar, mais uma vez, eu soube que ele havia ouvido. Ou, ao menos, entendido; o jeito como ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e, depois, minha testa e meu nariz e minha boca para então passar os braços por meu corpo e começar a me puxar em um movimento de abraço me deu uma certeza incrível de que ele me ouviria. De que ele não riria de mim. De que _eu_ _realmente sabia_ que poderia contar _tudo _a ele.

"Eu..." tive a minha vez de impedir que nos juntássemos em um abraço ao apoiar minhas mãos em seu tórax, logo depois caindo meu rosto para trás para que conseguisse vê-lo melhor. James fez mais; caiu o próprio corpo para o apoio da cama e esperou, as mãos pegando as minhas e entrelaçando nossos dedos antes de apoiá-las no pequeno espaço entre a gente "... nunca estive em um lugar melhor, James. De verdade"

O sorriso que ele me devolveu foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia receber ali.

"Você... você sabe que me mostrou várias coisas novas. Foi o primeiro a conseguir mostrá-las, foi o primeiro a... a ao menos chegar aqui para mostrá-las" continuei, e o sorriso dele se abriu e seus dedos apertaram os meus, gentis "Você me descobriu, James. Você sabe exatamente o que fazer comigo, quando fazer, como fazer. E me consegue levar a lugares sempre inimagináveis a cada novo segundo. E eu..."

Ele esperou, o sorriso de deleite ainda no rosto enquanto eu, prendendo um respirar fundo, repetia o movimento que ele havia feito antes e apertava nossas mãos uma contra a outra. Todas estavam quentes e, eu diria, as minhas estavam até mesmo suadas, mas ele as apertava tão firme que, eu tinha certeza, elas nãos escapariam tão fácil assim.

Ele não deixaria.

"... eu queria fazer a mesma coisa para você. Queria fazer você se sentir do mesmo jeito" continuei, sorrindo um pouco quando o cenho dele se franziu e ele abriu a boca para falar. Neguei com a cabeça e, dando-lhe um beijo rápido, impedi-o, querendo realmente dizer tudo aquilo de uma vez "Eu queria fazer você sentir tudo o que sentia. Então, eu meio que percebi que... que não sei como. E pensei que, talvez, poderia nem ser a mesma coisa, porque se você é o primeiro a fazer tudo isso comigo, eu não sou a primeira a fazer tudo isso com você e..."

"Você é"

Pisquei os olhos, surpresa com a interrupção dele.

Como?

"James, por favor. Eu sei que..."

"Não estou dizendo que não fiz isso com outras garotas. Não estou dizendo que não transei com elas" ele me interrompeu de novo, mais uma vez apertando meus dedos e mais uma vez me fazendo sentir segura enquanto esperava pela continuação dele. Eu sabia que ela viria; o jeito como ele me olhava não deixava qualquer outra opção "Só que nenhuma delas era você"

Pisquei de novo e, então, ele abriu um outro sorriso, inclinando-se um pouco até beijar minha boca e puxar meu lábio inferior entre os dele.

"Achei que você já soubesse depois de tanto tempo, Evans" disse "Você é... você. É única"

Meu coração começou a bater tão, mas tão rápido, que eu acho que só não morri ali, naquele instante, porque queria ouvir o resto.

"Não estou aqui para mim; estou aqui para você. Estou aqui para a gente, porque... você não tem noção o que você faz comigo, Evans. Não tem noção do quanto eu estou feliz por nós dois estarmos aqui" continuou, e eu me surpreendi que ele não se surpreendesse com o quão alto estavam as batidas do meu coração. Sério, era o suficiente para que qualquer ser humano se alarmasse, porque... "E é por amar você que sim, isso é totalmente novo para mim para também"

Ah, Merlin. Eu iria morrer. Eu iria morrer aqui e agora, porque meu coração iria explodir de tão rápido que batia e minha cabeça iria sair do meu corpo de tão rápido que rodava. E era incrível que, apesar de tudo isso, eu conseguisse me manter fixa nele, e somente nele, porque...

Não. Não, não era incrível. Incrível seria se eu não me sentisse desse jeito.

"Você sabe como fazer tudo isso comigo desde que eu percebi que estava apaixonado" continuou, e com tanta certeza que eu me perguntei se ele não percebia que tudo o que falava para mim estava acabando comigo. No bom sentido, claro, mas mesmo assim ele tinha que perceber que iria acabar comigo se continuasse assim "Desde que me apaixonei"

Com o corpo inteiro à beira do tremor, me aproximei dele, juntando nossas bocas e entreabrindo os lábios para que nossas línguas se encontrassem. O beijo era lento, intenso, e quando eu vi eu já estava mergulhada em seu abraço de novo, tendo a certeza absoluta de que não havia outro lugar para estar.

Para onde eu iria?

Por isso, fiquei ali, beijando-o, até que os beijos terminaram em selinhos e seus braços relaxaram ao redor de mim, me deixando escorregar por seu corpo até que minha cabeça se apoiasse em seu peito. Sua respiração estava controlada o suficiente para que o movimento causado por ela fosse mais que confortável, e não foi surpresa para mim quando, com seus carinhos em minhas costas e suas palavras em meu ouvido, eu fechei os olhos e deixei o sono tomar conta de mim.

Deixei _James_ tomar conta de mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquela havia sido a melhor noite de minha vida.

Mesmo. Era todo aquele conjunto de coisas; os meus momentos com James, a nossa conversa, a minha sensação de segurança com ele, as palavras dele para mim e os nossos beijos e os nossos toques antes de dormirmos ali, sem pensarmos em mais nada sem ser a gente. E meu mundo continuou resumido - e, mesmo assim, maior do que eu poderia imaginar - a ele quando me senti acordando, minha cabeça seguindo os movimentos desregulares de seu peito e minhas costas se arrepiando pelo movimento de suas mãos enquanto eu sentia nossas pernas, mais uma vez, entrelaçadas.

Não havia melhor lugar no mundo.

"... Bom dia"

"'Dia" ele me respondeu, os dedos se entremeando em meu cabelo "Já ia te acordar para o café"

Soltei um muxoxo, fazendo-o rir.

"Sei o que acontece quando você deixa escapar o seu bolo de chocolate, Evans"

"Acho que sobrevivo por hoje" retruquei, sentindo minha respiração bater em sua pele, me aconchegando mais em seu meio abraço por estar sem a menor intenção de sair dali "Além do quê, eu tenho um namorado que conhece a localização da cozinha e todos os elfos que estão por lá. Posso conseguir meu bolo quando eu quiser"

Esperava uma risada dele, uma daquelas que moveria seu peito e levaria meu corpo com ele. Esperava, também, um sorriso, um daqueles que revirava meu mundo inteiro só por saber que ele existia e que era para mim. E, com tudo isso, esperava também uma ou duas frases de provocação, tanto daquelas que me fariam rir com ele quanto daquelas que me fariam corar e ter me juntar ainda mais a ele.

Mas o que veio foi ainda melhor.

"Pode conseguir tudo o que quiser"

Pisquei os olhos, sentindo meu coração, súbito, se acelerar.

"Vou fazer meu máximo..." ele continuou, com um puxão gentil, quase delicado, afastando meu corpo do dele. Sua testa se apoiou na minha e seus dedos se perderam entre meus fios, a ponta deles roçando minha nuca e conseguindo alcançar todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo "... Não, vou fazer o impossível para que você tenha tudo o que quer"

Fiquei quieta, sem saber o que responder, sentindo que, mesmo se soubesse, não conseguiria encontrar a minha voz para fazê-lo. Ela havia se perdido em algum ponto entre a fala de James e o meu ato de beijá-lo, de enfiar minha língua entre seus lábios, de me ajeitar para que nos tocássemos tanto quanto poderíamos naquele instante. Ela havia se perdido em algum ponto entre a resposta dele para tudo isso e o modo como gemi com ela, ou ainda entre algum ponto entre os dez, os vinte, os trinta minutos que ficamos ali.

Em algum ponto entre eles, minhas mãos alcançaram todos os limites de sua pele à minha disposição. Em algum outro, as dele alcançaram tudo de mim, e quando não foi suficiente para ele entraram em minha saia e provocaram o elástico de minha calcinha. Foi nesse instante que percebi que não era o suficiente para mim, e foi ao descer minhas mãos por sua barriga e encontrar sua cueca barrando o resto de minha passagem que revivi, com ainda mais força, a noite anterior.

E tive certeza do que queria.

"Sabe o que eu quero?" perguntei, só suportando cortar o nosso beijo porque ainda havia contato entre a gente. Era o jeito como ele deslizara os lábios por meu rosto até meu ouvido, era o jeito como ele mordiscara meu lóbulo, era o jeito como nele me apertava contra ele como se não suportasse que nos separássemos "Agora?"

"Hmm?" ele replicou, alcançando meu pescoço, o nariz tocando a curva dele com meu ombro e a boca roçando todos os pontos sensíveis daquela parte de mim "O que é?"

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem conter o gemido, e projetei meus dedos mais para baixo, deixando-os entrar no início de sua cueca. Seu gemido, mais alto que o meu, me excitou, e apesar de eu ainda não ter muita certeza do que fazer, senti que precisava descobrir para ouvir, sempre, aquele som escapando de sua boca.

Aquilo e muito mais.

"Quero tirar suas roupas"

No instante em que as palavras saíram de minha boca, nunca pareceram tão certas.

"Quero te ver sem elas" continuei, abrindo um sorriso quando ele se moveu de forma a me olhar "Quero te ver por inteiro"

Ele não me respondeu, os olhos fixos nos meus enquanto, devagar, um sorriso surgia em seu rosto. Eu abri o meu de volta, excitada e um pouco corada por causa da excitação e da entrega em seu olhar, nós dois sem tirá-los do rosto mesmo quando ele se inclinou um pouco para me beijar, de novo, a boca. Terminou sendo apenas um roçar de lábios mas, como todo e qualquer toque que vinha da parte dele, só serviu para me excitar ainda mais, e tornar ainda mais certa a minha idéia de que eu tinha que vê-lo por inteiro.

Só essa idéia me dava vontade de gemer.

"Posso?"

"Tudo"

E, então, ele guiou minha mão até o início de sua calça, os dedos juntando os meus no tecido. Sorri com isso e, dando-lhe mais um beijo, continuei o movimento sozinha, sentindo meu coração se acelerar conforme cada centímetro de pele dele era revelada. Mas eu mal podia esperar pelo resto - que, na realidade, era tudo que eu queria ver - e, por isso, perdi a paciência quando o tecido alcançou seus joelhos e puxei tudo de uma vez só, ouvindo uma risada dele quando, com um movimento de pernas, ele me ajudou.

"Ansiosa?" mas ele mesmo, terminando a risada com um sorriso, pegou minha mão mais uma vez, mesmo que dessa guiando-a para seu peito. Sob minha palma, eu sentia seu coração bater tão rápido quanto o meu "Sente...?"

Meneei a cabeça em afirmação, sentindo cada batida dele antes de, devagar, deslizar minha mão por seu peito. Ela caiu e alcançou sua barriga, meus dedos sentindo seu umbigo e minhas unhas arranhando sua pele até que, de novo, encontraram sua cueca. Nossas respirações se aceleraram, sincronizadas, quando eu comecei a baixá-la, minha testa se apoiando em seu tórax e meu corpo se ajeitando de forma a permitir que eu unisse a mão esquerda ao que eu mais queria aqui.

Era como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca. Eu o senti desgovernado dentro de mim, quer dizer, e a única válvula de escape era realmente escapar de alguma força. Era como se meu corpo não pudesse mais suportá-lo, tamanha era a força com a qual batia; bateu forte demais quando o tecido começou a deslizar, bateu forte demais quando vi seu membro pela primeira vez, bateu forte demais quando eu, impressionada, não consegui deixar de olhá-lo. Bateu ainda mais forte quando eu, incapaz de me conter, abandonei a cueca do meio do caminho e o toquei, descobrindo, junto com o gemido que ele soltou, o prazer que eu também tinha de tocá-lo ali.

Eu nunca estivera tão excitada.

"Me diz" pedi, suspirando, meus dedos percorrendo a pele lisa, pulsante, embaixo deles. Movi meu polegar para a cabeça de seu membro, então, e suspirei ao ouvir seu gemido, ouvindo outro ainda mais alto quando circundei-a para testar sua reação "Me diz o que prefere"

Eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo. Não conseguia deixar de vê-lo ali, reagindo ao toque de minha mão. Não conseguia deixar de observá-lo, cedendo à mim. Não conseguia deixar de senti-lo, duro e ereto e excitado por mim.

Só para olhar em seus olhos.

"Aqui" suas pálpebras estavam semi-cerradas pelo prazer, suas bochechas coradas pela excitação, seu lábio inferior mordido pelo desejo. Sua mão, ao buscar pela minha, tremia um pouco, só se controlando ao se fechar em meu outro punho e me guiar para a base de seu membro "Exatamente assim, Evans"

Por um segundo, me perdi no que eu poderia estar fazendo demais para que ele gemesse dessa forma, mas então me lembrei - ou melhor, desviei um pouco minha atenção do que eu fazia com ele, porque aquilo era realmente impossível de ser esquecido – de como parecia simples o fato dele me fazer gozar e relaxei um pouco. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo certa, quer dizer; James reagia bem demais, e eu não poderia estar fazendo nada de muito errado com ele, ali, ao masturbá-lo.

Decidi seguir um lado quase instintivo.

"Merlin" ele murmurou, quieto, as mãos subindo por meus braços até meus ombros. Desceram por meu colo e seguraram meus seios por cima do soutien, para então descerem por minha barriga e entrarem em minha saia e, depois, em minha calcinha; e eu senti seu pulsar ao mesmo tempo em que dois de seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris, pressionando-o de tal forma que abri mais um pouco minhas pernas para que ele tivesse mais acesso a mim "Você é deliciosa"

Gemi, aproximando meu rosto do dele para poder beijá-lo. Foi desgovernado, perdido, e o ritmo se perdeu, de vez, quando gememos, simultâneos, na boca um do outro, separando nossos lábios e juntando nossas testas enquanto nos olhávamos. Os olhos dele estavam imperdíveis; o tom de mel escurecido por causa do prazer e o tom de verde ressaltado por causa do desejo, as pálpebras baixas enquanto ele se perdia entre olhar para os meus olhos, para a minha boca ou para o meu corpo.

Escolher também era difícil para mim.

"Quero que me veja gozar" ele sussurrou, bem baixo mesmo, mais uma vez adivinhando o que eu pensava. Era impressionante mas, de novo, James nunca deixava de me impressionar "Cada segundo, Evans"

Gemi quando ele terminou de falar, mal terminando de gemer quando outro se formou ao tê-lo colocando um dedo em mim. Nesse instante, me senti me apertar ao redor dele e soube que estava prestes a gozar, o que me fez apertá-lo em minhas mãos para que, pela primeira vez, nós gozássemos juntos.

Nós gozamos.

E eu vi cada segundo, exatamente como ele falara. Vira e sentira; era o início de seu orgasmo se formando na cabeça de seu membro, era a pulsação que adquirira ritmo junto com o movimento de seu indicador dentro de mim, eram os movimentos de seus quadris sincronizados com os dos meus. E foi, ao final de tudo, tê-lo gozando em minhas mãos e me ter gozando na dele, a temperatura de meu corpo aumentando demais ao perder o controle sobre ele.

Não, eu não conseguia deixar de vê-lo gozando por mim.

"James..." sussurrei, pela primeira vez ousando fechar os olhos "James"

Ele respondeu colocando a boca sobre a minha, a língua encontrando o espaço entre meus lábios enquanto seus braços me abraçavam. Mais um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu me joguei sobre ele, deixando-o me segurar, deixando-o me controlar e me abraçar enquanto nos deitava na cama e se colocava por cima de mim.

Mais uma vez, eu me perdia nele.

"Preciso de um banho"

Ri contra sua boca, rodeando seu pescoço com meus braços. Nossas respirações, ainda entrecortadas, batiam contra nossas peles, juntas demais para que eu conseguisse distinguir qual era qual.

"Precisamos de um" corrigi e concordei ao mesmo tempo, meu peito batendo contra o dele. Mas meu único gesto foi subir minhas pernas por seu corpo até que eu encontrasse a cueca que não tive paciência de tirar, tentando descê-la com meus pés e agradecendo o fato de que ela escorregava até que meio fácil por suas pernas "Mas só daqui a pouco"

Ele soltou o princípio de um gemido em meu pescoço, o corpo subindo um pouco pelo meu quando minhas mãos, que começaram a descer por suas costas - sentindo-a, sentindo cada nuance dela -, não conseguiram continuar o caminho por causa da nossa diferença de tamanho. Perdi o contato com sua boca, mas consegui tocá-lo, nu, onde ainda não havia tocado, e consegui mover minhas mãos para a parte da frente de seu corpo logo depois de descobri-lo por inteiro.

É, daqui a pouco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava concentrada.

Juro que estava. Estava de verdade. A única coisa que eu realmente conseguia ver à minha frente era o meu livro de Transfiguração, e vez ou outra eu relanceava, com os olhos, a pena e a tinta que me serviam para fazer observações no canto da página. O jeito correto de se transfigurar um rato em uma xícara - embora eu não visse utilidade prática nisso. Quer dizer, seria uma boa você acabar com uma infestação de ratos na sua casa e transformá-los em um novo jogo de xícaras de chá, mas você realmente colocaria a boca ali se soubesse a origem? - era a única coisa, também, que estava na minha mente, e se eu juntasse visão com pensamento eu poderia dizer que era um dos meus melhores estados de concentração em todos os meus dezessete anos de vida.

Eu nem ao menos tinha consciência de James ali, ao meu lado, mesmo que sua mão estivesse na parte interna de minha coxa.

Sério.

Eu não sentia seu polegar acariciando minha pele. Não sentia seus dedos me apertarem de leve. Não sentia seus olhares percorrendo meu rosto ao procurar - nunca achar, claro, porque eu era uma aluna aplicada e só conseguia pensar no desenho que eu queria na porcelana das minhas xícaras - sinais do que eu sentia e queria algumas das coisas que ele fazia comigo. Não sentia o calor que vinha do seu corpo, não sentia o arrepio que aquilo me proporcionava, e não sentia nem mesmo o desejo começar a aumentar dentro de mim quando seu toque subiu um pouco por minha perna. O fato de sua mão fazer um gesto para afastar minha saia e o fato de seus dedos começarem a brincar comigo por cima da calcinha, então, passaram longe de serem percebidos, basicamente à mesma distância de percepção de quando seus dedos afastaram a minha calcinha e...

Puta que pariu.

"James" tentei, mas mesmo eu vi que meu tom de aviso não tinha aviso algum "James"

Outra tentativa, mais frustrada que a primeira.

"Shh, Evans" ele provocou, maroto, o polegar circundando meu clitóris "Estamos afastados, mas não sozinhos"

Mordi o lábio inferior e, então, percebi que seu nome saíra em um meio gemido. Ele percebera antes de mim; ele sorria de canto e tinha o olhar estreitado quando finalmente ousei olhar para ele, lindo ali, e ainda mais delicioso quando reparei nos movimentos discretos que seu ombro fazia para ajudar na movimentação de seu braço, de sua mão, de seus dedos. Parecia até um gesto mínimo frente ao que ele me fazia sentir ali, sentada ao seu lado naquela mesa de biblioteca atrás da estante de História da Magia, e isso só fez uma nova sensação de prazer subir por meu corpo.

Ele precisava de tão pouco.

"Tem que ser um pouquinho mais silenciosa se não quiser que Madame Pince ouça você"

"Não"

"Não o quê?"

Não respondi, me movendo um pouco na cadeira para tentar fazer com que seu dedo finalmente me tocasse onde eu queria. James, dessa vez, riu uma risada baixa, surpreendentemente discreta - o que só comprovava a minha tese de que, se ele quisesse, ele não precisava sempre chamar tanta atenção -, e apenas um pouquinho mais alta quando gemi em frustração ao tê-lo retirando seu polegar de dentro de minha calcinha. Ele, entretanto, não demorou outro segundo; me deu um meio abraço com essa mesma mão, virou-se na cadeira e, ao criar mais ângulo com a outra, voltou a afastar minha calcinha, os lábios beijando minha bochecha antes de irem para o meu ouvido.

"Não quero que ela nos veja aqui" respondi, mesmo que sem saber se faria algum sentido ou não. Eu não me importava com isso agora; só sentia seus dentes mordiscando meu lóbulo, seu polegar massageando meu clitóris e seu dedo médio percorrendo minha entrada, o conjunto disso tudo fazendo minha respiração se acelerar e começar a se perder com o aumento do prazer "Não quero que ninguém nos veja aqui"

"Nem eu" ele respondeu e, mesmo que eu não conseguisse ver seu rosto, eu consegui senti-lo sorrindo, a boca roçando meu ouvido enquanto ele sussurrava perto dele. Sua voz entrou em mim e me excitou ainda mais e, então, eu deixei um gemido escapar, dessa vez fechando também os olhos e me deixando me entregar mais do que eu deveria naquela situação em que eu... na realidade, o fato de que eu estava na biblioteca, separada dos outros estudantes por metade de uma estante e da bibliotecária por três corredores não estava muito presente em mim agora "Não quero que ninguém nos atrapalhe enquanto eu te faço gozar aqui, na biblioteca, entre algumas dezenas de pessoas que estão completamente concentradas no estudo"

"Eu também estava" murmurei, mas aquilo não fez sentido nem para mim. Acho que o que eu estava tentando fazer era disfarçar a vontade de gemer com uma fala ou outra, mas eu estava começando a perceber que parecia que essa minha estratégia tinha alguns pontos falhos, como o fato de que eu gemia assim que abria a boca "Estudando. Ratos"

Ele riu "Sapos"

"Sapos?"

"É" ele mordiscou meu lóbulo de novo "Sapos em pratos de vidro"

É?

"É...?" perguntei, mordendo meu lábio com mais força, sentindo meu corpo se mover, involuntário, para frente. Isso fez com que a ponta de seu dedo encontrasse seu caminho para dentro de mim, mas foi só isso; James não deixaria de me provocar só porque, a cada segundo, eu estava mais próxima do orgasmo "Puxa, podia jurar que... xícaras, e... hmmm..."

"Shhh" ele repetiu, mas o deleite em sua voz me fazia ter certeza que ele queria mesmo que eu não fosse tão discreta assim "Não queremos chamar atenção, não é?"

Não respondi dessa vez, respirando fundo, deixando um gemido um pouco mais alto escapar quando uma sensação deliciosa subiu por minha barriga. Parecia que era isso o que James estava esperando; finalmente, finalmente, seu dedo médio entrou em mim, e antes que eu pudesse dizer de verdade eu perdi o resto de controle e bom senso que havia sobre mim e passei uma de minhas pernas sobre a dele, meu rosto caindo para a frente e meus dentes apertando meu lábio com tanta força que eu senti que minha pele poderia sangrar ali.

Senti, também, que não me importaria.

"Mais" pedi, sem responder o que ele havia me perguntado, só querendo que tudo o que eu sentia chegasse ao seu máximo tão rápido quanto poderia. Eu precisava aliviar aquilo; precisava mesmo, e não me importava como nem quando nem onde nem com qualquer outra coisa que, antes de James, eu me importaria. Aquilo era simplesmente bom demais para que eu não aproveitasse sempre que pudesse "Mais"

"Mais?" ele perguntou, a provocação clara em sua voz "Não que isso seja uma crítica, Evans, mas você não costuma ser exatamente silenciosa. E você deveria aprender um pouquinho a apreciar o silêncio antes de querer fazer coisas obscenas a apenas algumas prateleiras de Madame Pince, não acha?"

Mordi meu lábio com mais força.

Definitivamente, ia sangrar.

"Poderíamos treinar mais"

"Mais? Acho que isso está biologicamente perto do impossível, Evans"

Provocação. Provocação, pura e simplesmente provocação.

"E eu, de qualquer jeito, não quero isso" ele continuou, com uma calma que eu, definitivamente, não sentia, movendo o dedo dentro de mim enquanto colocava a boca por sobre a minha. Não desfiz o mordiscar mesmo com isso; tinha a impressão de que, se o fizesse, eu morderia o dele, e um lábio machucado já era o suficiente "Não; quero que chame meu nome, sempre"

E, como não podia deixar de ser, eu chamei, sem me surpreender com o fato de que não resisti e de que fiquei ainda mais excitada com tudo isso. E excitada o suficiente para que eu, mais do que chamá-lo, me movesse de encontro a ele. De encontro ao seu dedo, na verdade; subitamente, não apenas não me importava o fato de que estávamos na biblioteca, mas também não me importava o fato de que barulho, que era o que menos deveria ter ali, era o que eu mais estava fazendo.

Foi exatamente o que eu fiz ao gozar.

Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu, realmente, não sei o que aconteceu. Em um segundo, eu sentia o orgasmo se aproximando, no outro ele estava ali, e no seguinte James aumentava minhas sensações ao continuar os movimentos. Em algum momento, senti algo bater em meu braço, e em outro eu captava um som distante de algo caindo no chão.

Em um terceiro, James tirava seus dedos de mim e murmurava um 'Shh' em meu ouvido.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Abri os olhos – até então apenas semi-cerrados – e prendi minha respiração, sentindo meu coração reclamar contra meu peito ao continuar tão, mas tão acelerado, que a única alternativa era mesmo a respiração acelerada. Por isso, apesar de Madame Pince estar a apenas uns sete passos de onde James e eu estávamos, tive que soltá-la, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem ainda mais – e, dessa vez, não apenas pelo prazer que eu ainda sentia, mas pela vergonha – ao cruzar meu olhar com o dela.

E James estava sorrindo.

Sorrindo.

O filho da puta estava sorrindo.

"Um acidente, Madame" disse, com um aceno de varinha levando o livro, dois rolos de pergaminho e um tinteiro para a mesa. Eu, esperta que sou, havia puxado o apoio para a escrita, e só não derrubara mais por sorte "Estávamos estudando Transfiguração e acabamos errando o objeto e acertando a mesa. Desculpe"

Ela não me respondeu, de novo olhando para mim. Seus olhos estavam estreitados e, então, eu tive certeza; ela sabia. Ela sabia. E, mesmo se não soubesse, descobriria agora; eu estava corada, ofegante, incapaz de me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa sem ser no desejo que eu sentia de ter mais de tudo aquilo.

Eu nem conseguia me importar com o fato dela saber.

"Um acidente"

Era óbvio que ela sabia.

"Um acidente" James concordou "Sabe, acontece com as melhores pessoas"

"Por isso, então, Miss Evans está envolvida?"

Tentei sorrir. Saiu um meio suspiro que tive que prender.

"Assim, Madame Pince, você fere o meu ego. Quer dizer, eu sou uma boa pessoa" James retrucou, sorrindo de canto, o tom de provocação na fala. A verdade é que, provocante ou não, era ótimo que um de nós tivesse a capacidade de articular alguma coisa "Por que você não pergunta à sua caríssima Miss Evans o quão bom eu sou?"

Pisquei. Pisquei, e pisquei de novo, e uma terceira vez, desviando o olhar da bibliotecária para James. Ele tinha, exatamente como eu sabia, aquele sorriso, e o jeito como já me olhava com um brilho extra no olhar só me fazia ter certeza de que aquilo era tudo, tudo de propósito.

Era James quem deveria estar sem fala.

"A culpa foi minha" consegui dizer, me deliciando comigo mesma por minha voz ter saído firme. Bom, não exatamente firme, mas com certeza não estava falha "Mesmo, Madame Pince. Ele tinha me dito o jeito certo de pronunciar – é o meu tutor em Transfiguração, a senhora deve saber -, e eu continuei falando errado. Se aconteceu alguma coisa que a perturbou, a culpa foi minha"

James, ao meu lado, sorria de novo, e sua mão, discreta, foi parar em minha perna. Controlei uma vontade incrível de reagir com um aperto nas costas de sua mão, mantendo meu sorriso para Madame Pince durante todo o tempo em que ela me olhou.

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela foi embora.

"Mal humorada. Deveria ter, pelo menos, dado tchau ou..."

"Que ódio de você"

Ele não respondeu nada de imediato, mas o jeito como seus olhos estavam ligeiramente estreitados e o modo como ele sorria de canto já eram respostas mais que suficientes. Ele sabia; sabia que eu não o odiava, sabia que ele me excitara como nunca, sabia como ele me fazia me sentir.

Todos sabiam. Deus, todos sabiam.

"Eu deveria deixar você assim..." apontei, com um gesto rápido de cabeça, para sua calça. Nenhum de nós dois olhou; eu não agüentaria olhar sem querer tirá-la, e ele já devia saber o quão excitado estava "... Para sempre. Para sempre, James"

"Você poderia" ele concordou, o tom de voz baixo e a maneira de falar – marota, totalmente marota – terminando de me dizer 'eu sei que não me odeia' "Ou, então, pode fazer a mesma coisa comigo"

Foi só ele falar para alguma coisa surgir em mim.

"Aqui. Na reunião dos monitores. Em alguma aula. Aliás" ele estreitou um pouco mais os olhos "Temos Poções agora"

E, piscando-me o olho, levantou-se. Simplesmente se levantou.

E, com a certeza de que eu iria fazer exatamente o que queríamos, eu o segui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu mal conseguia me conter de excitação.

Sério.

Não era como se eu pudesse dizer que não sabia o que havia dado em mim. Não, eu sabia, e era exatamente por saber que eu estava daquele jeito; andando, quase correndo, pelos corredores, seguindo em direção à Sala Precisa como se minha vida dependesse disso. E dependia, claro, embora não no sentido literal; meu coração batia tão, mas tão forte, e eu queria tanto me encontrar com James agora que, se não fosse naquele instante, eu sentia que meu mundo iria desabar.

Queria vê-lo. Queria tocá-lo. Queria tirar suas roupas e vê-lo nu à minha frente. Queria segurá-lo, masturbá-lo enquanto seus dedos entravam em minha saia e afastavam minha calcinha, fazê-lo gozar enquanto eu mesma perdia meu controle devido aos seus dedos. Mais do que querer, eu precisava, mas isso estava se tornando tão recorrente para mim agora que eu...

"Olha só quem está por aqui"

De súbito, me virei, parando de andar ao ouvir a voz de Avery e ver que ele estava ali, a uns dez metros de mim. Não estava sozinho, claro - eu não me lembrava de vê-los andando sozinhos -; Mulciber estava do seu lado direito, um sorriso meio sarcástico no rosto ao olhar para mim, e Severus estava do outro, meio escondido atrás dos dois enquanto me evitava olhar nos olhos.

Não queria ter que passar por isso.

"Saímos mais cedo do jantar e temos de sobremesa uma sangue-ruim"

"Controle a língua, Avery. Posso te dar uma detenção por isso"

Ele riu.

"Não é nada perto do que eu posso fazer com você" ele retrucou, dando um passo na minha direção. Quase que por instinto, segurei minha varinha de modo a tirá-la assim que pudesse de minhas vestes, mas não dei nenhum passo para trás para compensar a aproximação dele.

Não daria isso a ele.

"Você tem noção do que eu tenho vontade de fazer com coisas como você, não tem?"

_Coisas._

"Especialmente aquelas que andam por aí, sozinhas à noite, como se..."

"Não é proibido, é? Qualquer um pode andar"

"Não é proibido" ele repetiu, fingindo imitar a minha voz "Então, você não se importa de eu chegar um pouco mais perto de você e..."

"Eu me importo"

Pisquei os olhos, reconhecendo a voz de James. A sensação de alívio que tomou conta de mim foi tão forte que me pegou de surpresa; eu sabia que estava tensa, claro que sabia, mas não sabia que meus ombros poderiam ser relaxados àquele ponto e que minha respiração pudesse ser solta daquela maneira. Era como se a voz de James fosse capaz de aliviar tudo para mim, fosse capaz de segurar o meu mundo, fosse capaz de...

Era capaz de tudo.

"Saiam daqui"

"Ora, se não é o..."

"Eu não vou repetir" James interrompeu, a voz em um nível normal mas, nem por isso, de um tom que seria utilizado em um diálogo entre amigos que se encontram na rua. Era tudo nele; a raiva expressa no rosto, o corpo tenso como se prendesse a si mesmo para se impedir de atacar os três, os olhos com um desprezo enorme e o andar mais do que ameaçador "Saiam daqui"

Nenhum dos três disse nada - aliás, só Avery havia falado até agora -, olhando de James para mim e de volta para James. Foram cinco segundos, e cinco segundos nos quais me preparei para lutar, mas afinal eles pareceram ceder; deram as costas, sem mais uma palavra, e seguiram para um dos corredores que os levariam às masmorras.

James não esperou que eles desaparecessem.

"Como você está?" perguntou, vindo até mim, a mão também saindo de um dos bolsos das vestes. Relaxávamos nossos apertos na varinha no mesmo instante, seguros um como outro "Está tudo bem?"

Devagar, fiz que sim, deixando-o que me abraçasse e relaxando ainda mais entre seus braços. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando seu calor, e deixei um suspiro escapar de mim, querendo me perder entre tudo o que ele me proporcionava.

_Coisas._

"Está" murmurei em resposta "Vem, vamos para a Sala Precisa"

Ele hesitou um pouco mas, então, fez que sim, os dedos se entrelaçando aos meus enquanto, gentil, me puxava em direção à Sala. Estávamos perto e, por isso, não tivemos que andar muito; depois de apenas um minuto, eu já me separava dele para escolher o local onde entraríamos, e menos de dois segundos depois disso James já estava ao meu lado, me olhando com cuidado, carinho e preocupação, as mãos me puxando pela cintura para que me prendesse em outro abraço.

"Odeio te ver assim" ele murmurou, carinhoso, os braços subindo até que, apoiando-se em meus ombros, ele me abraçasse pelo pescoço "Fala para mim, Evans"

Não respondi nada de imediato, só fechando os olhos, apertando-o de volta contra mim. Por um instante, me perguntei se valia à pena, até que percebi que sim, valia.

Eu confiava tudo a James.

"Eles me chamaram de 'coisa'"

Senti os músculos de seus braços se retesarem.

"Eles me chamaram de 'coisa'" repeti "E Severus não fez nada, ele não..."

Mas, então, me calei mais uma vez, muito mais por sentir seu coração se acelerar do que por qualquer outra coisa. Era quase óbvio que aconteceria - dizer que eles não eram amigos seria o maior dos eufemismos - e, por isso, fiquei um tempo sem dizer nada, dessa vez me perguntando se valia à pena estragar um momento meu com James por isso.

Foi quando ele disse antes de mim.

"Você não é uma 'coisa'" disse, baixo, contra o topo de minha cabeça "É tudo para mim"

Apertei-o mais.

"Tudo, Evans" repetiu "Sabe disso, não sabe?"

Não poderia sair coisa diferente de minha boca.

"Sei" concordei, porque sabia mesmo. O jeito como ele me olhava, o jeito como ele me tocava, o jeito como ele falava comigo; tudo, tudo isso, me fazia ter certeza de que o que ele me dizia agora não era mentira "Eu sei, James"

Ele acariciou minha nuca e, durante o tempo em que ficamos em silêncio, eu percebi que era só James ali. Ele conseguia fazer com que tudo ficasse bem só por existir, conseguia fazer com que eu ficasse, de certa forma, presa ao existir dele, e conseguia fazer com que...

Tudo. James conseguia fazer tudo.

"Eu sei"

"E sabe também..." ele recomeçou, baixo mas firme, os dedos se enfiando em meu cabelo para, calmo, puxá-lo de forma a me separar um pouco dele. Só fiz porque, assim, poderia olhá-lo nos olhos "... Que pode falar sobre tudo comigo, não sabe? Sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre ele"

Pisquei.

"Snape"

E, então, eu não pude mais.

Não que eu tivesse podido algo das outras vezes, quer dizer. Não, eu nunca pude; não pude quando ele começou a se aproximar de mim, não pude quando ele começou a me tocar e a causar aquilo tudo, não pude quando ele me beijou e nem quando nós fomos mais longe e chegamos onde estávamos agora. Mas a questão é que eu passara por tudo isso e, agora, estava aqui, mas ainda assim não me acostumara com o fato de que James era a melhor pessoa para mim.

Eu sempre ficava melhor perto dele.

"Isso é único da sua parte, James"

Ele sorriu para mim "Você não acredita em mim quando eu digo que faço tudo por você, não é?"

De novo, demorei um pouco a responder, mais uma vez achando que poderia não agüentar toda a felicidade que eu estava sentindo. Era quase irreal - toda, toda aquela mudança entre a preocupação de apenas dois segundos atrás e toda a felicidade que James conseguira me trazer agora - mas, ao mesmo tempo, quase palpável; ou melhor, mais do que palpável, porque eu o sentia à minha frente e o tinha a meu alcance.

Tão, tão perto de mim.

"Acredito" respondi, enfim, levando minhas mãos para seus punhos para acariciá-los com os polegares. Os dele acarinhavam minha bochecha, me acalmando e me excitando e me amando; tudo, tudo ao mesmo tempo "Acredito, juro que acredito"

Ele soltou mais um sorriso, e em seu sorriso eu me lembrei do motivo - de um dos, pelo menos - que eu tive para chamá-lo aqui hoje.

"E é por acreditar que quero te mostrar uma coisa"

James piscou os olhos, parecendo curioso. Só sorri e, me afastando dele, voltei a pegar minha varinha, não conseguindo deixar de reparar na diferença com a qual eu a segurava na presença de Severus e na presença de James. Eu, agora, estava tão relaxada, tão calma, tão segura e tão confiante e tão certa do que fazer.

Tão, tão certa.

"_Expecto Patronum_"

E lá estava a corsa prateada, mais imponente do que eu achei que pudesse ser, com mais presença do que eu achei que pudesse ter. Quer dizer, eu fiquei olhando-a durante um bom tempo ontem à noite, e mesmo agora ela me surpreendia; era única, assim como o cervo de James.

Assim como nossos dois patronos juntos.

"Fiz ontem à noite" comecei, olhando para James, me deliciando com o olhar que ele me devolveu. O tom quase dourado de castanho me olhava com interesse e em deleite, uma felicidade tão sincera e tão certa que fez meu coração dar um salto em meu peito "Pensei na noite de quatro dias atrás para fazer. Você disse que me amava, lembra? 'E é por amar você que tudo isso é novo para mim também'"

Ele abriu o sorriso, esperando por mim.

"Só não é a lembrança perfeita porque eu não disse de volta" continuei, fazendo um movimento de mão para baixar a varinha que faria meu patrono desaparecer. James, entretanto, não deixou; com um toque gentil, mas firme, segurou meu punho, a outra mão desaparecendo nas vestes para que pudesse tirar a própria varinha do bolso e, desse jeito, realizar o mesmo feitiço que eu, apenas um sussurro solto contra minha testa "Mas é verdade para mim também"

Nossos patronos ficaram lado a lado.

"Eu amo você. Amo como não achei que pudesse amar"

"E eu você. Mais do que achei que pudesse amar"

Ele beijou minha pele. Beijou minhas pálpebras, beijou minha bochecha, beijou a ponta de meu nariz e beijou meus lábios, a boca quente esquentando todos os locais que tocava.

"E acredite" ele sorriu contra meus lábios "Isso é dizer alguma coisa"

Sorri com ele, mas não perdi muito tempo nisso; colocando-me na ponta dos pés, rodeei seu pescoço com meus braços, entreabrindo meus lábios antes mesmo que a língua dele tivesse chance de pedir passagem. Nos abraçamos, forte, mas não ficamos assim por muito tempo; nos separamos para que eu pudesse tirar sua blusa, passá-la por sua cabeça e jogá-la em um canto qualquer. Levei meus dedos para seu peito mas, de novo, não me mantive quieta na posição para que ele tirasse a minha blusa, jogando-a para junto da dele antes de voltar a me beijar.

Ficou insuficiente depois de um tempo. Mesmo o caminho que minhas mãos trilhavam - por seu peito, por suas costas, por seus braços, por sua barriga - era pouco; tive que deslizá-las para baixo, tive que enfiá-las em sua calça, tive que guiá-las para seu botão para abri-la e deixá-la cair, e tive que dar a cueca o mesmo destino que dei à sua calça.

Foi quando eu reparei que eu estava de calça também, e que não achava que isso era um obstáculo.

Ou melhor, era o maior deles.

"Me ajuda aqui" pedi, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem demais para que eu conseguisse desabotoar todos os quatro botões de minha calça. Era tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ali; seus beijos, suas mãos subindo para meu colo, seu membro em minha barriga e especialmente a noção de que eu queria que minha calça fosse tirada. Talvez, na prática, não fizesse muita diferença - afinal, por quantas vezes James já tocara toda a pele que estava por baixo de minha saia? -, mas a questão é que, para mim, fazia; eu queria dar esse passo a mais "Eu quero... Isso"

James sorriu contra minha boca, deslizando o zíper, com um gesto de corpo começando a me empurrar para a cama. Com a calça já no meio das coxas e desesperada para tirar mais, me separei um pouco e me inclinei para que o tecido justo passasse por meus joelhos e meus calcanhares, provavelmente caindo do jeito menos gracioso possível no colchão e possivelmente terminando de tirar o jeans do jeito menos sexy possível.

Eu era uma desgraça.

"Melhor eu continuar" James comentou, brincando, ajoelhando-se à minha frente para me ajudar. Devido à provocação, chutei, muito de leve, sua bochecha, mas isso só causou uma risada nele antes de terminar de tirar. E ele ainda conseguiu virar tudo isso a seu favor; segurou meu tornozelo com a mão e beijou a parte interna de meu pé, os lábios subindo pela parte interna de minha perna, desviando-os um pouco para o lado ao passar pelo elástico de minha calcinha. Seguiu, então, para o meio de meu corpo, sua língua provocando meu umbigo e me fazendo gemer antes de seguir caminho para o vale entre meus seios. Não se demorou ali, entretanto; levantou um pouco o rosto e olhou para mim, tão intenso e tão excitado ao, devagar para me dar a chance de negar, cair o rosto para meu seio esquerdo.

E, quando sua boca tocou meu mamilo por cima do tecido, tudo o que eu quis foi que não houvesse nada entre a gente. E, quando sua boca me mordiscou, aquilo era o que eu mais tinha desejado na vida. E, quando sua língua começou a se mover junto com seus dentes e seus lábios, não me segurei mais; me apoiei nos cotovelos e levantei meu corpo, uma de minhas mãos guiando a dele para a parte de trás de minhas costas antes que ele seguisse o caminho sozinho.

Não ouvi o som do fecho se abrindo. Não senti o roçar das alças deslizando por meus ombros. Não vi o soutien sendo jogado para longe. Não; só ouvi o som de apreciação que saiu de seus lábios ao me ver nua na parte de cima de meu corpo, só senti o primeiro roçar de seus dedos em minha pele nua, só vi o carinho e a excitação em seu olhar ao me percorrer, por inteiro, com ele. Só ouvi o som de sua boca me beijando e me chupando, só senti meu corpo inteiro responder em prazer a isso, só vi sua língua se movendo contra mim enquanto ele sorria porque sabia que era ele a causar tudo isso.

Eu não sabia que ele iria causar muito mais.

Não sabia que ele repetiria, com o outro seio, a mesma coisa que fez com o primeiro. Não sabia que ele desceria ainda mais os lábios, a língua de novo provocando meu umbigo antes de ele seguir um pouco mais para a direita. Não sabia que ele, ao chegar no elástico de minha calcinha, seguiria rente a ele na curva de meu quadril com minha perna, e não sabia que sua cabeça voltaria ao centro de meu corpo e, de novo, me provocaria por cima do tecido. Não sabia que eu gemeria tanto quando sua língua provocasse meu clitóris mesmo com aquela barreira entre os dois, e não sabia que o jeito como ele me olhava iria me excitar tanto que eu chegaria até mesmo a puxá-lo em minha direção pela combinação entre os dois.

Mas eu sabia que acabaria por afastar, também, o tecido de minha calcinha.

Não havia vergonha em sentir prazer.

"James..." gemi, incapaz de me prender, meus quadris se movendo imediatamente para seu rosto ao sentir, pela primeira vez, sua língua em mim. Era quente contra mim, ágil em mim, deliciosa em todos os sentidos possíveis e mais do que capaz de me levar à loucura. Era o que eu estava sentindo ali; estava me sentindo perdendo a sanidade, só me sentia capaz de me entregar por inteiro, só era capaz de sentir a ele e a tudo o que ele estava fazendo comigo.

Era sua língua. Eram seus lábios. Era seu olhar. Era o jeito como ele mesmo afastou minha calcinha quando tive que levar ambas as mãos para o seu cabelo. Era o jeito como ele suspirava comigo, com as minhas reações, com minha voz chamando seu nome porque era único no mundo. Era o jeito como ele realmente sentia prazer ao me dar prazer, o jeito como ele mostrava satisfação com isso, o jeito como...

O jeito como ele me fez gozar.

E foi mais intenso do que tudo físico que eu já havia sentido. Foi tão intenso quanto o que eu senti quando ele me disse que me amava, há apenas... Há um tempo que eu não saberia determinar, porque eu não poderia me perder nisso agora. Não poderia me perder em nada mais agora, porque eu não conseguia pensar direito; só sentia a James, só a ele, única a exclusivamente a ele porque...

Deus.

"Você..." ele começou, a boca voltando pelo caminho de minha barriga, pelo vale entre meus seios, pelo meu pescoço e pelo meu queixo e pela minha boca. Quando sua língua tocou a minha, senti meu gosto nele, e senti também que queria gemer tudo de novo por esse gesto de intimidade "... é linda"

Apertei-o contra mim, devagar encontrando controle para rodear sua cintura com as minhas pernas. Foi o suficiente para que ele gemesse contra meus lábios e descesse mais o corpo na direção do meu, seu membro roçando a parte interna de minhas coxas enquanto ele simulava o movimento de penetração.

Com a calcinha ainda torta, eu o senti em mim.

"Toda, toda você"

Prendi-o com minhas pernas e meus braços, adorando-o pelo movimento e pelo respeito de não ir mais longe sem uma palavra minha. Acho que foi isso - especialmente isso, quer dizer, porque nunca seria uma coisa só - que me fez experimentar mover meu quadril para o dele, encontrá-lo no meio do caminho, sentir minha pele nua tocando a dele.

O gemido que ele soltou antes de gozar foi único.

Ele era único.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava fantasiando.

Mesmo. Sério. Como eu nunca fantasiara antes, na realidade, e olha que eu era boa nisso. Sempre fora, desde o momento em que descobri que fantasiar era exatamente o que eu fazia quando queria um dos bolos da mamãe e passava o dia inteiro pensando nele. E essa minha capacidade estava ficando pior - ou melhor. Definitivamente melhor, porque o meu ponto de vista só podia pender para esse lado - agora, depois que eu conhecera o que era ver James de verdade.

Era mais do que vê-lo de uniforme; era vê-lo tirando a blusa para mim e fazendo os músculos um pouco definidos de sua barriga e de seu peito aparecerem. Era mais do que vê-lo com a roupa do Quadribol; era vê-lo abrindo a calça e baixando-a e tendo certeza do que eu iria encontrar por baixo. Era mais do que vê-lo só com a cueca; era tirá-la, ver o que ela escondia surgindo, saber que o modo como ele estava era para mim.

Para mim. Só para mim.

E, por isso, era difícil para mim vê-lo mesmo vestido. Era difícil para mim vê-lo com a gravata quando eu sabia como ele sorria em satisfação quando eu a puxava em minha direção para que ele me beijasse. Era difícil para mim vê-lo com quase todos os botões de sua camisa abotoados quando eu o fazia estreitar os olhos em desejo ao arrancar tudo de uma só vez. Era difícil para mim vê-lo com a calça quando eu o tinha suspirando em meu ouvido ao juntarmos nossos quadris mesmo que ainda vestidos. Era difícil para mim ter apenas a idéia de que havia uma cueca embaixo de sua roupa quando eu o fazia gemer ao tirá-la.

E era a mesma coisa para mim. Era exatamente a mesma coisa para mim, porque era praticamente impossível estar perto dele de roupa. Era torturante tê-lo segurando minha cintura e ainda haver o tecido da blusa ali, era torturante tê-lo pressionando o corpo contra o meu e ainda haver tudo ali, era torturante tê-lo me olhando e ter, ao mesmo tempo, a certeza de que aquele mesmo olhar já me vira nua.

Só ele. Só, só ele.

Por isso, não me importei muito – quase nada, na realidade – em abandonar um pouquinho – muito – mais cedo meu horário de planejamento de estudos para descer em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Não me importei de não ter um casaco que realmente agüentasse o frio que estava fazendo lá fora, e muito menos de esperar o time da Grifinória entrar e começar a sair do vestiário.

Não; a única coisa que realmente me preocupava era o tempo que eu demoraria a entrar pela porta.

"Evans? O que você..."

"Por que aquele garoto demora tanto a se arrumar? Estou lá fora há séculos, e..."

"Séculos?" James nunca demorava muito tempo para retrucar. James nunca demorava muito tempo para descobrir o que acontecia. James nunca demorava muito tempo para conseguir todo o controle de mim "Acho que demorou um pouco menos que isso para eu explicar ao Adam o que queria dele"

"Pois está achando errado" retruquei, deixando minha bolsa com os livros em um banco qualquer que havia por ali. O ar estava ligeiramente mais quente que o do lado de fora – tinha um vapor d'água que eu quase podia ver - mas, mesmo assim, frio; o que, definitivamente, não me impedia de começar a tirar o que eu calçava "Foram séculos. Milênios, até"

"Milênios?" James repetiu, os olhos se estreitando, brilhando quando me viram escorregar o casaco do uniforme pelos braços. Ele teria menos trabalho; estava apenas com a calça do uniforme, e mesmo essa já começava a desaparecer do meu caminho quando ele começou a baixá-la "Tivemos um aumento na escala temporal aí"

Não respondi, tirando o cachecol. Ele sorriu, sem tentar prender, e finalmente tirou de vez a calça, ficando só de cueca enquanto vinha até mim. Minha respiração teve, então, a primeira falha, e a segunda e a terceira quando ele se aproximou de mim, se ajoelhou à minha frente e começou a me ajudar com a minha meia calça enquanto eu continuava com a parte de cima do meu corpo.

"E é exatamente o tempo que eu acho..." falou, e eu tirei meu segundo casaco, e parei por meio segundo para tirar um pé após o outro do chão, minhas mãos se apoiando em seus ombros para conseguir apoio. Nunca achei que fosse tirar as mãos dele tão rápido assim, mas a verdade é que eu precisava terminar de tirar minha blusa; e, assim que ela foi jogada para um canto qualquer, James terminou de baixar minha saia, me deixando só de calcinha e soutien "... que vai passar até te ver sem nada disso"

Suspirei, minha mão indo parar mais uma vez em seus ombros e descendo por seu corpo conforme ele subia. James tinha cheiro de grama, de frio, de chuva, e como sempre estava mais do que quente ao toque e mais do que tudo que eu queria.

Mais do que eu queria.

"Vem, vamos para o banho"

Gemi.

"Por aqui, Evans" sua mão alcançou a minha e me puxou junto a ele, nossos passos se embolando porque eu me recusava a ficar a mais de dez centímetros de distância de seu corpo. Quase caímos umas duas vezes até a porta que ele me guiava, mas nenhum de nós se importou com isso; ele só me segurava mais forte pela cintura, só sorria contra alguma parte de meu rosto, me provocava ainda mais com sorriso e olhares e seu corpo por inteiro "Exatamente aqui"

A água quente desceu até minha pele, o choque da diferença de temperaturas me fazendo tremer um pouco conforme a água encontrava seu caminho por meu corpo. Ela descia por meus braços, por entre meus seios, e molhava meu soutien para então descer por minha barriga. Alcançava minha calcinha, descia por minhas pernas, chegava ao chão e...

E as mãos de James seguiam o mesmo caminho.

"Você acreditaria se eu dissesse..." ele continuou, a voz entrecortada, os dedos passando, agora, por meu umbigo "... que sempre quis te ver assim?"

Sorri, um rastro de satisfação subindo por meu corpo junto com o prazer "Sempre?"

"Bom, não _sempre_" ele riu, as mãos voltando pelo mesmo caminho até segurarem meu rosto. Eu poderia apostar que meu gemido foi a mistura perfeita de frustração e deleite quando o fizeram, terminando por segurar meu rosto e por acarinhá-lo com um movimento de polegares por minha bochecha "Mas por milênios"

Soltei uma risada rápida, ainda mais satisfeita, mas tive que prendê-la quando ele inclinou o rosto para me beijar. Fechei os olhos, imediata, e gemi com ainda mais imediatismo; como era bom beijá-lo. Como era bom senti-lo abrir o caminho entre meus lábios com a língua, enfiar os dedos nos fios de minha nuca, pressionar meu corpo contra o dele e me fazer ficar na ponta dos pés enquanto ele se inclinava para que pudesse me alcançar. Como era bom apertar sua cintura, subir minhas mãos por suas costas enfiar meus dedos em seu próprio cabelo e voltar tudo pelo mesmo caminho para, dessa vez, sentir sua barriga e seu peito.

Fomos sincronizados. Fomos sincronizados ao me ter deslizando as mãos para sua cueca e ao tê-lo descobrindo que, dessa vez, o fecho do meu soutien ficava na frente. Fomos sincronizados ao deixarmos as peças de roupa caírem no chão mais do que molhado, e ainda mais sincronizados ao nos apertarmos ainda mais contra a parede. Era seu peito nu contra o meu, e esse contato íntimo de nossas peles me fez arquear o corpo para o dele, gemer quando suas mãos alcançaram o elástico de minha calcinha e precisar do apoio em seu tórax quando a peça de roupa alcançou o chão.

Eu não iria me acostumar. Não iria me acostumar nunca com todas as sensações que eu tinha ao ficar nua à frente dele, e nem com tudo o que sentia com ele me olhando daquele jeito. Era uma mistura incrível; eu me sentia vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo poderosa. Me sentia mais do que exposta, mas ao mesmo tempo queria me expor mais. Me sentia tudo, tudo mesmo, mas sabia que me sentiria mais.

Sempre, sempre mais.

"Você é linda" ele disse, as mãos alcançando meus ombros, empurrando-me de encontro à parede de mármore para que eu tivesse algum ponto para me apoiar. E eu precisava dele mais do que tudo agora; suas mãos trilhariam um caminho que seria seguido por seus olhos, e ele me veria por inteiro e me faria ser desejada por inteiro.

Eu era. Eu era, ele me fazia ter certeza que era.

"Linda demais, Evans" continuou, os olhos ainda nos meus, as mãos descendo por meu colo até que seus dedos segurassem algumas das mechas de meu cabelo e as afastasse de seus seios. Sua boca se aproximou da minha mas, antes que pudesse completar seu caminho, eu a encontrei na metade dele, gemendo no beijo quando sua língua tocou a minha ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos seguraram meus seios entre elas "Não posso parar de olhar para você"

Gemi mais uma vez, deixando meu pescoço cair para o lado quando sua boca chegou em meu ouvido. Seus dentes mordiscaram, leves, meu lóbulo, subindo para continuar o caminho pela parte alta de minha orelha antes de descer, mais uma vez, por meu pescoço. Mordiscou-o, beijou-o, chupou-o, e quando eu já achava que não poderia agüentar mais aquele tipo de provocação ele desceu um pouco mais o rosto e substituiu uma das mãos pela boca.

E a outra mão foi descendo por minha barriga.

"Eu imagino você, sabia?"

"E eu você" era isso que havia me trazido aqui, afinal. Era isso que havia me feito perder a concentração em todo o resto, era isso que havia me feito querer estar aqui mais que tudo, era isso que estava me fazendo, agora, segurar seus ombros como se fossem o único apoio que eu tinha no mundo "Não conseguia... não conseguia parar de pensar que..."

"Que devíamos estar aqui" ele completou, o rosto caindo para o outro lado agora, os dedos tirando um ou outro fio molhado de minha pele. Começou com a língua, mordiscou de leve, e então estava chupando, fazendo com que eu fosse incapaz de formular qualquer tipo de palavra mesmo se precisasse falar alguma.

E sua outra mão...

"James..." mordi o lábio inferior, enfiei os dedos em sua nuca, prendi-o ali "James"

Ele – graças a Deus - não respondeu, os dedos finalmente alcançando meu clitóris e, só por isso, me fazendo abrir mais as pernas. Isso fez com que ele tivesse que se inclinar um pouco mais, mas ele não reclamou; senti-o até mesmo sorrir, a boca sem me deixar enquanto seus dedos me provocavam ainda mais.

Sempre mais.

Eles massageavam meu clitóris. Percorriam minha extensão. Um deles entrava em mim enquanto o outro me provocava. Um terceiro me provocava ainda mais, e então ele finalmente estabelecia o ritmo que eu aprendera a gostar – que, eu sabia, ele me mostraria gostar ainda mais – e fez meu corpo perder o controle contra o mármore que servia de divisão para os chuveiros. Eu estava lá, eu estava quase lá, e não poderia durar muito mais antes de...

E, então, ele parou. Ele parou, e eu gemi em perda, surpresa e frustração, de um jeito qualquer conseguindo abrir os olhos para olhar para os dele. Escurecidos como sempre ficavam quando assim comigo, o verde estava mais evidente, e a excitação e o desejo e a satisfação se misturavam com um brilho de diversão mais do que provocante.

E ele foi, totalmente, quando começou a baixar um pouco mais o rosto.

Não consegui mais reclamar. Não consegui mais fazer qualquer coisa senão gemer, senão fechar os olhos mas voltar a abri-los só pela visão, senão me apoiar ainda mais na parede enquanto colocava meus dedos em seu cabelo e deixava que ele fizesse o que quisesse comigo.

Era o que eu queria também.

"Iria gozar rápido demais. Tenho que te provocar um pouco mais, não é?"

"Não" discordei, fazendo-o rir, leve, poucos instantes antes de se ajoelhar no chão. Beijou meu umbigo, percorreu minhas coxas com as mãos e acariciou a parte interna delas, me deixando com a sensação de que eu cairia se ele não me segurasse a tempo "Não mesmo, James"

"Não?" ele beijou, agora, um ponto um pouco mais abaixo de meu umbigo, mas seu rosto caiu para o lado e seguiu para minha perna direita. Não ficou lá muito tempo; qualquer paciência que eu, talvez, tivesse, havia desaparecido, e então eu forcei meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxei sua cabeça para o espaço entre minhas pernas.

Ele riu, satisfeito.

"E eu acreditava que você era paciente" disse, mas a diversão, como antes, era misturado com provocação, com desejo, com carinho, com excitação. E ele, também, não conseguiu esperar mais; apoiou o rosto ali, me fazendo gemer, e acariciou mais minhas pernas, sua mão esquerda forçando a minha direito a se levantar um pouco. Eu a apoiei em seu ombro sem que ele nem precisasse pedir "Isso, Evans"

Sua voz se perdeu em minha pele, sua respiração tocou partes de mim que nunca imaginei que tocariam, sua língua me alcançou de um modo que eu não achei que fosse capaz. Era impressionante; era tudo, tudo impressionante, porque eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como o que ele conseguia fazer comigo era incrível.

Incrível.

Fora incrível, desde o início. Fora incrível o jeito como nós afastáramos minha calcinha na primeira vez, e fora incrível o jeito como ele a tirara na vez seguinte. Fora incrível o jeito como ele me deixara óbvio o fato de que eu iria sempre querer aquilo, e fora incrível o jeito como ele me mostrara como aquilo era certo. Ainda era, na realidade; tudo isso ainda era incrível. Era incrível o jeito como ele me descobrira, como ele soubera mais do que eu, como ele me levara a lugares ainda mais inimagináveis toda vez que eu o tinha desse jeito.

Houve aquela primeira vez. Houve a segunda, houve a terceira, houve a sexta, e agora estávamos aqui e ele me provava que continuava sendo mais incrível que antes. Tão, mas tão incrível, que quando eu gozei eu realmente perdi o controle das pernas, e ele teve que segurá-las e me ajudar a não cair direto no chão logo depois do orgasmo.

Ele me segurou. Ele sempre me segurava.

"Olha só para você" ele murmurou "Olha só para você, Evans"

Suas mãos me guiaram até que eu sentasse no chão, minhas pernas ao redor de seu corpo enquanto ele, ainda agachado, se inclinava para me beijar. Eu, completamente sem ritmo, não mantive o beijo por muito tempo, deslizando minha boca por seu pescoço e me aproximando um pouco mais dele para chegar mais longe em sua pele. A água, finalmente, tocou minhas costas, e a sensação causada por ela e pela pele de James só me fizeram demorar um pouco mais para me acalmar.

"Quero te ver" continuou, as mãos em minhas costas, descendo por elas, caindo para minha barriga antes de subirem para meus seios. Seguraram-nos, mais uma vez, e com isso ele me fez suspirar, o desejo e a excitação voltando com tal força que não parecia que eu havia acabado de ter um orgasmo – o melhor deles – com ele, para ele e por ele "Quero te ver, quero te ver deitada, só para mim"

Suspirei mais uma vez. Deitada; eu conseguia, com certeza, me ver desse jeito. Conseguia me ver em uma cama – ou em qualquer coisa que James transfigurasse -, deitada, com ele caindo os olhos por meu corpo e me fazendo sentir o máximo só com o olhar. Conseguia me ver deitada, com suas mãos alcançando cada centímetro de minha pele e comigo perdendo o controle por causa disso sem ter que me preocupar em desabar no chão; não, na cama não havia para onde ir. E, também, conseguia vê-lo deitado. Seu rosto no meu, seu rosto em meu colo, seu rosto em minha barriga, seu rosto entre minhas pernas e minhas pernas em seus ombros, puxando-o para mim.

Gemi. Só por isso, gemi.

"Só para você" concordei, minhas mãos indo para seus punhos, pressionando-os para afastá-los para que, desse jeito, pudéssemos entrelaçar nossos dedos. James o fez de imediato; apertou-me com mais força com a mão esquerda e, então, levantou-se, forçando logo depois para que eu me levantasse também.

Mas eu não me levantei.

E, dessa vez, o motivo era bem diferente de alguma fraqueza em minhas pernas.

Quer dizer, não era como se elas estivessem fortes, prestes a percorrer uma maratona. Não era nem mesmo como se elas conseguissem andar de volta para o castelo normalmente, e se eu não me esforçasse eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria nem mesmo chegar naqueles bancos que ficavam em um outro ambiente do vestiário. Eu ainda me sentia mole, ainda me sentia entregue, ainda estava entregue demais; demais.

Mas, de novo, não era isso. Simplesmente não era isso.

Era o fato de que o membro de James estava na altura perfeita de meu rosto.

Perfeita.

Não era como se eu nunca tivesse pensado nisso antes. Não era como se eu nunca tivesse, exatamente como hoje, fantasiado; eu já pensara em tê-lo em minha boca enquanto o via baixar a cueca, enquanto ele me puxava para uma sala vazia e até mesmo quando não estávamos juntos. Geralmente, era naqueles momentos de antes de dormir, e fechar os olhos depois disso era tão difícil que eu chamava James e nós dois nos encontrávamos em um lugar qualquer.

Mas nunca fora tão palpável. Nunca, nunca fora tão palpável quanto agora. Nunca ele estivera tão perto, nunca eu estivera tão perto, nunca nenhum de nós dois estivéramos tão perto de fazer mais isso.

Era novo. De novo, era algo novo.

E a excitação disso tudo – de tê-lo assim, de poder tê-lo assim, de ser novo tê-lo assim – não me fez pensar em mais nada. Eu não pensava que alguém poderia entrar ali, não pensava que deveria ser errado estar ali – e não era, simplesmente não era – e não pensava que, de certo modo, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer ali; não, eu simplesmente agi. Simplesmente inclinei um pouco meu rosto, simplesmente entreabri os lábios, simplesmente experimentei chupá-lo e simplesmente deixei o sentimento de deleite tomar conta de meu corpo quando ele gemeu.

E que gemido.

Deus, que gemido.

"Evans. Evans"

Não respondi, entreabrindo um pouco mais meus lábios para senti-lo com a língua. A pele, macia, parecia ainda mais sensível ao toque, e eu senti um suspiro se prender em minha garganta ao tê-la reagindo ao meu como se fosse única no mundo. Mais do que isso; eu suspirei por ter James, por inteiro, reagindo a mim. Era seu membro, era sua respiração, era seu olhar, era sua voz; era mais do que eu achei que, um dia, fosse ter. Era tudo o que eu queria ter, tudo o que eu desejava sentir, tudo o que eu precisava experimentar.

E eu experimentei.

Experimentei colocá-lo na boca, ver o quão fundo eu conseguia levá-lo. Experimentei passar a língua por sua cabeça enquanto passava a mão por tudo o que não tocava com a boca. Experimentei descer uma de minhas mãos até sua base para apertá-la, lembrando o quanto ele gostava disso na masturbação, enquanto o levantava para passar a língua por sua parte de baixo. Experimentei correr os dentes por sua extensão, e experimentei, também, olhar para ele enquanto o colocava em minha boca.

Eu gostei. Adorei. Amei cada segundo. Amei senti-lo entre meus lábios, com minha língua, completando minha boca. Amei ter sua respiração acelerada, ter seus dedos se enfiando, gentis, em meu cabelo, ter sua voz chamando meu nome e gemendo por mim enquanto ele movia, leve, o quadril na direção de meu rosto. Amei até mesmo o momento em que ele me disse 'Não tão forte, Evans' e puxou, delicado, minha cabeça para trás, o sorriso se perdendo de seu rosto quando eu recomecei o que fazia antes.

Amei quando ele puxou minha cabeça para trás e gozou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que é isso?" James me perguntou assim que o puxei para meu quarto, seu sorriso de canto maroto enquanto estreitava, de leve, os olhos ao me ver fechando a porta atrás de mim com certa urgência. Era isso mesmo; eu estava urgente para afastar suas roupas, para vê-lo nu, para tocar sua pele e descobrir mais dele "Saudades, Evans?"

"Você pode colocar desse jeito" concordei, mas não me preocupei em dar a ele a chance de retrucar; puxei-o pela gravata do uniforme e me coloquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, minha língua encontrando o espaço que ele criou entre seus lábios e entrando em sua boca.

Não demorei meio segundo para gemer. Não demorei meio segundo para me apertar a ele, para enfiar meus dedos em seu cabelo, para sentir que eu poderia fazer tudo para tê-lo segurando meu cabelo em minha nuca, para tê-lo passeando as mãos por minhas costas e a lateral de meu corpo, para tê-lo se excitando em meu beijo da mesma forma que eu estava me excitando com o dele.

Tudo isso estava cada vez melhor.

"Só conseguia pensar em você, sabia?" murmurei, cortando-o no meio do caminho de nos beijarmos de novo, adorando o sorriso que surgira em seu rosto antes dele me dar, rápido, um selinho. Desviou para minha bochecha e, então, começou a trilhar o caminho até minha orelha, a respiração quente batendo em meu pescoço e fazendo meu corpo inteiro tremer "Desde ontem à noite, só consigo pensar em você"

"Tanto tempo?" ele replicou, o sorriso de canto conseguindo ir para sua voz, rouca em meu ouvido. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi soltar um muxoxo em afirmação, minhas pálpebras caindo e meu pescoço cedendo à pressão de sua mão para que pendesse para o lado "Antes de dormir, café, aula de Poções, aula de Transfiguração?"

"Isso" concordei, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer alto demais quando ele chupou a pele atrás de minha orelha "Não conseguia nem olhar para você sem... não precisava nem olhar para você para nos imaginar aqui"

Ele riu, excitado, a risada abafada contra meu pescoço "E só imaginar ficou insuportável de manhã?"

Neguei.

"Já ontem à noite" corrigi "Eu..."

"Ontem à noite?" ele me interrompeu, a mão esquerda deixando minha nuca e a direita descendo em minhas costas para, juntas em minha cintura, me guiarem para minha cama. Eu só permiti me separar dele para que pudéssemos nos colocar no colchão, seu corpo em cima do meu e uma de suas pernas entre as minhas enquanto seus lábios tocavam os meus em um roçar leve "E onde eu estava que você não podia me procurar?"

Não respondi, deixando meu pescoço cair para meu lado, deixando o roçar de lábios cair para minha bochecha e, logo depois, para o meu pescoço. Foi para a curva deste com o ombro e, então, seguiu para a parte de trás de minha orelha, a respiração – quente, excitante – fazendo com que um arrepio subisse pela linha de minha coluna.

Tão, tão pouco.

"Era o treino"

Senti-o sorrir.

"Já me procurou no treino antes" e, quando a lembrança voltou à minha mente – porque nunca, nunca deixava – eu suspirei "Nada te impediu antes"

"Mcgonagall" respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior "Mcgonagall me impediu. Ela... um relatório qualquer. E você demorou depois, e ela fez questão de me acompanhar até as escadas, e você demorou mais um pouco"

"Jared. Ele..."

"Tem que tomar cuidado para não receber uma ou outra detenção"

James riu, quase alto, e eu só não reclamei do fato dele rir de uma situação quase desesperadora minha porque a risada aproximou seu rosto de mim. E eu movi o meu de forma que nossas bocas se encontrassem e nós pudéssemos, de novo, nos beijar, minhas pernas subindo pelas laterais de seu corpo antes mesmo que nossas línguas começassem a se mover uma contra a outra.

"Eu subi para ver você" ele disse, baixo, a voz enrouquecida enquanto mordiscava meu lábio inferior. Ele deixou que eu tirasse seus óculos – já um pouco tortos em seu rosto – e os deixasse na mesinha de cabeceira antes de voltar a cair o rosto mais para o meu, as pálpebras caindo por sobre os olhos de um jeito que, eu sabia, ficaria mais sexy daqui a pouquinho "Você estava dormindo, e eu não quis..."

"Você deveria. Eu queria tanto" cortei-o, meus lábios encostando nos dele a cada palavra, minhas pernas apertando sua cintura para puxá-la contra a minha. Ainda estávamos completamente vestidos, mas aquilo me excitou de uma maneira tão impressionante que, não fosse eu saber que ficaria ainda mais excitada, diria que seria o mesmo se estivéssemos ambos sem roupa "Eu tentei esperar, e tentei..."

"Tentou...?"

"Imaginar você. Eu imaginei você" me corrigi, seus lábios tão próximos dos meus que, não fosse o fato de que eu também estava adorando conversar com ele, estaria sendo insuportável não beijá-lo "Me beijando, tirando minha roupa, me masturbando"

Seus olhos brilharam com mais força.

"Te masturbando" repetiu, a respiração, por um segundo, perdida "E se masturbou?"

Não respondi, meus olhos perdidos nos dele antes dele baixar um pouco mais o rosto. Então, desviei-os e olhei para sua boca – linda, perfeitamente linda -, para logo depois ser obrigada a desviar quando ele, deixando mais de seu peso cair sobre mim, levou uma das mãos ao meu queixo para me fazer olhar para ele.

E eu olhei.

"Sim"

Eu não pensei. Não pensei nada antes de falar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não fiquei surpresa; eu sabia que, perto dele, as coisas simplesmente ficavam mais instintivas. Eu contava a ele coisas que eu não achava que, um dia, eu fosse contar a alguém, pura e simplesmente porque era mais do que natural dizer tudo a ele.

Foi rápido. Foi impulsivo. Foi certo.

E como foi certo.

"E gozou?"

Seu sorriso era excitado. Divertido. Deliciado. Admirável, mas também de quem admirava.

Suspirei.

"Não"

"Não?" ele perguntou, mas em sua pergunta não havia dúvida, surpresa, decepção, felicidade; não havia nem mesmo curiosidade. Havia simplesmente desejo. Interesse. Paixão. Amor. E as coisas deixavam de ser simples "Já tinha se masturbado antes?"

Fechei os olhos, excitada por estar tendo essa conversa "Já"

"E já havia gozado?"

Neguei.

"Nunca?"

"Nunca foi como é com você"

Ele estreitou os olhos, me fazendo me excitar um pouco mais. Eu adorava quando ele estreitava os olhos desse jeito; era, simplesmente, indecifrável.

E um indecifrável perfeito.

"Tira a roupa"

Pisquei, minha mão em seu peito deslizando para sua gravata para que, segurando-a, eu o impedisse de continuar o movimento de se levantar. James, entretanto, só sorriu e continuou mesmo assim, me estendendo a mão para que eu também me sentasse.

Mas a questão é que eu não iria mesmo me separar dele.

"Tira você"

"Não. Agora não, pelo menos" ele acariciou meu pescoço "Quero que se masturbe"

Pisquei de novo, mas, com essa vez, senti a excitação subir por meu corpo. Eu nunca, nunca havia pensado nisso - nunca havia pensado em me tocar na frente do meu namorado, para ele, por ele, com ele me assistindo. Nem mesmo com James -, mas a idéia era tão... excitante que eu não conseguia pensar em como nunca sequer havia passado pela minha cabeça.

Eu já me sentia desesperada.

"Só se fizer o mesmo"

Ele estreitou um pouco mais os olhos.

"Quero que se masturbe para mim"

Um meio gemido escapou de seus lábios, e então meu próprio desespero estava tão grande que eu não podia mais esperar. Terminei de me sentar, me ajeitei na cama e, no segundo seguinte, enquanto ele tirava o que calçava e depois a gravata, eu já tirava meus próprios sapatos e minhas meias e estendia as mãos para tirar, também, minha gravata.

Joguei-a ao lado da dele. Não a observei cair e, imediata, levei minhas mãos ao primeiro botão de minha blusa, quase me xingando mentalmente por não conseguir tirar o primeiro botão tão rápido quanto eu queria. Quando a mesma coisa aconteceu com o segundo, minha paciência foi embora; arranquei, com força, não me importando nem mesmo com o fato de que poderia não haver um feitiço para...

"Ei" James disse, segurando um de meus braços, pressionando-o para que eu o baixasse. Tinha sua blusa parcialmente aberta – pouco, incrivelmente pouco -, o cabelo bagunçado e os lábios entreabertos, a respiração um pouco sem ritmo tomando conta dele e de mim "Aproveita"

Não respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior, respirando fundo quando suas mãos, sobre as minhas, nos moveram de forma a deslizar minha blusa por meus ombros. Foi lento, e lento de uma forma proposital; lento de uma forma que fez aquela sensação em meu ventre se intensificar, lento de um jeito que me fez desejá-lo ainda mais, lento e uma maneira que me fez me excitar de uma maneira tão inimaginável como tudo o que eu descobria com ele.

"Você tem que se sentir" ele continuou, me beijando, leve, os lábios, terminando de passar as mangas por meus braços e de tirá-las de meu corpo "Você é linda demais. Boa demais. Gostosa demais. Quero que sinta tudo isso. Quero que se sinta como eu sinto você"

Mordi meu lábio com mais força, gemendo. Devagar, então, soltei minhas mãos das dele, tentando controlar minha respiração quando ele as deixou ir para que pudesse tirar sua própria roupa. Por um segundo, eu me permiti somente observá-lo – os dedos longos abrindo o botão do meio, a pele aparecendo, tudo o que eu já tocara e estava prestes a tocar mais uma vez à frente de minha visão -, mas no seguinte eu senti que precisava de mais.

Eu precisava me dar mais.

Por isso, enquanto ele tirava a blusa, desci meus dedos por minha barriga, deixando as unhas arranharem minha pele. Um arrepio percorreu, imediato, minha espinha, em uma sensação que eu deveria estar acostumada – afinal, eu descobrira gostar disso há um tempo – mas que, de novo, ganhava um novo significado; me excitou mais. O fato de eu estar fazendo isso na frente de alguém, na frente do meu namorado, na frente de James, era mais.

Eu iria mostrar a ele. Iria mostrar a ele o que eu aprendera a gostar antes dele, e também reforçaria o que aprendera a gostar depois dele. Mostraria a ele tudo o que ele descobrira por si só, tudo o que ele descobrira para mim, e também ele mostraria a mim o que eu também descobrira com ele.

Gemi seu nome.

"Vem, deixa eu te ajudar" ele disse, quase em um murmúrio, quando alcancei minha saia e deixei meu corpo cair um pouco para trás para poder tirá-la. Ele terminou de puxá-la para mim, sorrindo de leve por algum motivo que eu não sabia qual era, e jogou-a no chão, não desviando o olhar do meu enquanto eu, também, tirava meu soutien "A calcinha?"

Fiz que sim, me sentindo incapaz de falar, e respirei fundo, me apoiando nos braços para que desse a ele o ângulo para terminar de retirar minha peça de roupa. Tão logo ele a descartou – e, dessa vez, não vi para onde foi -, ele mesmo saiu da cama, baixando a calça e a cueca de uma vez só antes de voltar.

Lento, provocante, segurou seu membro na mão direita. E eu, incapaz de me conter – sem querer me conter, na realidade -, imaginei aquela mesma mão percorrendo meu corpo, meus seios, minhas costas, minha barriga, minhas pernas, o espaço entre elas. Imaginei seu membro entrando em minha boca, preenchendo-a, reagindo à minha língua, e imaginei-o reagindo ao toque, também, de minha mão, roçando o interior de minha coxa enquanto ele se inclinava para me beijar. Mais do que isso; imaginei sua mão guiando seu membro para dentro de mim, e imaginei o jeito como ele...

"O que está pensando?"

"Você"

Ele sorriu.

"Deita" disse, e eu deitei de imediato "E me diz no quê"

Não respondi, abrindo minhas pernas, querendo que ele se enfiasse entre elas. Ele realmente veio para mais perto e, mais do que isso, se inclinou para baixo, mas, em nenhum instante, me tocou; apoiou-se na mão esquerda, desviou o rosto do meu e, apesar de sua respiração estar mais do que perto de meu ouvido, ele não me beijou ali. Não mordiscou meu lóbulo. Não chupou a parte de trás de meu ouvido.

Ele estava simplesmente ali.

"Me diz"

"Não sei nem por onde começar"

James soltou uma risada, rouca pela excitação e pela satisfação "Gosta de imaginar tudo ao mesmo tempo?"

"Gosto" respondi, minhas mãos apertando, com força, o lençol. O que elas estavam fazendo ali? "Mas quero que você as faça agora"

"Quer?" ele, então, aproximou-se um pouco mais, e por um segundo eu tive certeza que ele ia, realmente, tocar minha pele com seus lábios. Entretanto, ele não o fez, e sua maior proximidade me fez, imediatamente, pensar em como seria se ele me mordiscasse o lóbulo "Quer que eu te beije aqui...?"

Ele não me tocou. Se apontou, eu não seria capaz de ver. Mas a questão é que, mesmo sem qualquer indicação, eu sabia do que ele estava falando; sabia que ele falava de beijar minha orelha. De me tocar ali. De me fazer senti-lo ali e, consequentemente, em todo o resto do meu corpo.

"Quero"

"E o que mais?"

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem responder, fechando meus olhos. Via, claramente, o rosto de James se abaixando até o meu para que me beijasse, e sentia, como se acontecesse, sua língua tocar a minha. Por um instante, foi como se seus dedos deslizassem de minha nuca para meu pescoço, e no seguinte eles deslizavam de meu pescoço para meu seio esquerdo. Ele o segurava na mão, apertando-o, inicialmente, de leve, e então seus dedos seguiam para meu mamilo e iam...

Foi nesse momento que eu reparei que o arranhar de minhas unhas seguia para meus seios.

"Você..."

"Não precisa me dizer" ele disse, quase me interrompendo, quando reparou que eu parei um pouco. Mas não era por não querer dizer; eu só não conseguia colocar em palavras "O bom é poder pensar o que quiser"

De novo, não respondi, e então ele se afastou um pouco e voltou a se sentar, apoiado nos calcanhares, à minha frente. Terminei de abrir meus olhos – entreabertos em algum momento até sua fala anterior – mas, assim que o fiz, não soube para onde olhar; poderia me perder tanto em seu olhar, simplesmente delicioso de ser visto, quando em sua mão e em todos os movimentos dela.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Me perguntei há quanto tempo ele se masturbava – eu começara há pouco menos de um ano – e se, quando fazia, pensava em mim. No que ele me via fazendo. No que ele pensava como um todo; afinal, pela sua fala, eu podia ter certeza de que ele pensava em um monte de coisas.

"Me diz você"

Sua mão chegou à sua cabeça, e seu polegar percorreu sua ponta.

"Agora, só estou vendo" ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto "Você é linda"

Gemi, imediata, com suas palavras.

"Sente...?"

E soltei, então, mais um gemido, levando minha outra mão para meu outro seio. Não sabia se eram suas palavras, se eram seus gestos, se era o conjunto dos dois ou a situação por inteiro; a questão é que eu me sentia mais... receptiva. Sensível. Experiente. Capaz. Meu próprio toque não me acendia tanto quanto o de James, mas tê-lo ali, me vendo me masturbar enquanto se masturbava, fazia tudo ficar mais excitante que na noite anterior.

"Uhum" murmurei, baixo, deixando meu rosto se apoiar no final da cama e lutando para manter meus olhos abertos para ser capaz de vê-lo. Ele unira a mão esquerda à sua base, e vê-lo se apertando me deu um novo indício de excitação; era algo que ele me mostrara gostar, que ele me mostrara dele "Sinto"

Eu sentia. Sentia de verdade. Senti durante todo o tempo; senti minhas mãos em meus seios, senti minhas unhas voltarem a trilhar o caminho para meu umbigo, senti-as arranhar meu ventre antes de descerem um pouco mais. De início, tudo o que eu mais quis foi mover meus dedos até meu clitóris, mas então as palavras de James voltaram a entrar em mim: 'Aproveita'. 'Quero que sinta tudo isso'. 'Quero que se sinta como eu sinto você'.

Minhas coxas. Meus joelhos. A parte de trás deles – James os beijou, ali, na primeira vez em que fizemos o oral – e a parte interna de minha coxa. Gemi ao me lembrar de como James trilhava um caminho de beijos ali, olhando para mim por baixo dos cílios, um sorriso de canto nos lábios ao ver todas as minhas reações para ele. Soltei outro gemido, mais um, devido à expressão marota, safada, excitada e excitante, que ele sempre tinha, e respirei fundo ao ousar desviar, por um segundo, os olhos de sua masturbação para olhar para os dele.

Cheguei em meu clitóris.

Cheguei, e comecei de um jeito lento. Circular. O mesmo jeito que James usava para me provocar. Depois, acelerei um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que movia minha outra mão para minha entrada. Inicialmente, só a provoquei – só me provoquei – mas, depois, enfiei o dedo médio, combinando o ritmo com o de meu clitóris.

E, enquanto isso, James, à minha frente, gemia tanto quanto eu.

Não estava preocupada com o tempo. Poderiam ter se passado dois segundos, dois minutos, dois séculos; eu, simplesmente, havia aproveitado tudo demais. Aproveitara a delicadeza do meu toque, o fato de que eu me conhecia melhor, o jeito como James estava à minha frente e tudo o que aquilo me causava. Aproveitara a sensação de prazer que percorria meus seios, aproveitara a sensação de imenso prazer que saía de meu clitóris para minha barriga e também para minhas pernas, e também aproveitara o conjunto de tudo isso.

Aproveitava, ainda a sensação do orgasmo.

James gozara logo depois. De novo, eu não estava nada preocupada com o tempo. Não estava preocupada nem mesmo com o fato de ele ter gozado em cima de mim, em minha barriga, antes de deixar seu peso cair sobre meu corpo. Depois que consegui arrumar um controle minimamente decente sobre mim mesma, aliás, eu o abracei e o mantive ali, sua respiração acelerada movendo seu peito contra o meu.

Mais uma vez, o tempo ficou entre parar e passar rápido demais.

"Nunca achei que fosse fazer isso"

Ele riu, satisfeito, sua risada rouca "Bom?"

"Perfeito" suspirei, enfiando meus dedos nos fios de sua nuca "Único"

Ele beijou meu pescoço.

"James...?"

"Hum?"

"Já tinha pensado em mim?"

Não vi, mas senti seu sorriso.

"É claro que sim" respondeu "Milhares de vezes"

"Antes de namorarmos?"

"Também" voltou a me beijar, dessa vez um ponto um pouco mais acima "Pensava na gente assim"

Eu sabia que o 'assim' se referia a mais do que o exato momento de agora.

E me deliciei.

"Assim?"

"É"

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça. James, então, levantou um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se parcialmente sobre seus braços quando ele, leve e sem hesitação nenhuma, apoiou a testa na minha para me olhar. A facilidade com que ele o fazia era impressionante mas, mais ainda, era a facilidade com que eu a devolvia; eu não estava acostumada com ela. Não estava acostumada em olhar alguém assim, tão sincera, tão entregue, tão nua.

Era delicioso.

"Também já tinha pensado na gente assim"

"Antes de namorarmos?"

"Também"

Ele sorriu. Sorriu, baixou o rosto até o meu e, finalmente – finalmente, finalmente –, me beijou, pressionando uma das pernas entre as minhas para que eu as abrisse um pouco mais. Abri-as, junto com meus lábios, e passei meus braços por seu pescoço, deixando meu rosto cair para o lado para aprofundarmos o beijo.

Ainda não sairíamos dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu amo você"

James sorriu para mim, o braço que eu fazia de travesseiro movendo-se um pouco de modo que, agora, passasse a acarinhar minha nuca e não mais a parte alta de minhas costas. Se eu não tivesse seus olhos para olhar, fecharia os meus à sensação, mas não queria perder um segundo daquela mistura de castanho com verde.

Eles eram lindos.

"E eu você"

Sorri para ele de volta, perdida entre o desejo quase incontrolável que eu tinha de enfiar meu rosto em seu ombro e dormir ali e de continuar olhando-o e conversando com ele enquanto falava e escutava tudo o que eu queria. Eu queria poder fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo; queria poder beijá-lo e queria poder me abraçar a ele, queria poder sentir seus beijos em meu pescoço e sentir, também, sua língua entre minhas pernas, queria poder ter o toque de suas mãos segurando meu rosto e em todos os outros lugares possíveis.

"Tudo é tão bom com você" murmurei, tão baixo que mesmo eu tive dificuldade em ouvir minha voz. Não estava com sono, não propriamente, mas queria me aproximar dele e só sentir seu braço passando por meu corpo e me fazendo ficar no melhor lugar do mundo "Tudo, James. Do café da manhã – embora seja uma pena nós termos que tomá-lo de roupa e com todos os outros – até agora, tudo é bom demais. Perfeito"

Ele, que soltou uma risada breve assim que eu falei das roupas, terminou-a com um sorriso e um baixar de rosto até que nossas bocas se tocassem, nossos narizes encaixados de lado e nossos corpos em outro encaixe perfeito. Era exatamente como eu pensara; tudo, tudo perfeito. Tudo.

"Não consigo pensar em nada mais que isso. Não consigo pensar em nada que não seja você" e era tão bom olhar nos olhos dele ao dizer isso. Era tão bom sentir a diferença que minhas palavras – que a verdade – causava "Tudo de você. O jeito como você fala comigo, como me olha, como me respeita ao me escutar e ao me ajudar e ao esperar por mim"

James abriu o sorriso, a mão livre subindo até meu rosto para acariciar minha bochecha. Tirei a minha da lateral de seu corpo e a levei para seu punho, segurando-o, me sentindo mais que protegida com esses nossos gestos.

"Você é única, Evans" ele disse "Impossível falar com você e olhar para você como se não fosse. Impossível não te escutar e não te ajudar e não esperar por você; impossível não te respeitar por inteiro. Não consigo ver como alguém é capaz de não fazer tudo por você"

Sorri. Mais do que feliz, sorri.

"Eu faria quantas vezes me pedisse"

"Eu sei. Eu sei, James" senti uma vontade incrível de suspirar "Eu conto tudo para você, e não deve ser fácil me escutar falando sobre... tudo. Não deve ser fácil me ajudar com Petunia, especialmente com Snape. E não é qualquer um que chega tão longe com uma pessoa a ponto de deitar sem roupa nenhuma com ela e, ainda assim, esperá-la"

James não me respondeu nada, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era suficiente para mim. Mais do que suficiente, mas ele, mesmo assim, ia além desse mais; agora, aproximava mais o corpo do meu, beijava minha boca e passava os dedos por meu cabelo, as pontas deles acarinhando a pele ao alcance.

Sempre mais.

"Do que você tem medo?"

Tive a minha vez de ficar quieta, não desviando os olhos dos dele. Eu poderia responder várias coisas ali mas, ao começar a formulá-las, percebi que a resposta não era mais a mesma; sim, antes eu sentia que eu poderia estar atrás dele, e também já me sentira um pouco envergonhada com a idéia – porque, assim que acontecera, se tornara a coisa mais certa do mundo – de ficar nua na frente dele. Agora, tudo isso era tão pequeno, tão ínfimo, que eu não podia deixar de me sentir mais do que satisfeita com a segurança que James havia trazido a mim.

Com ele, eu estava segura.

"Da dor, acho" respondi "Algumas pessoas – outras não, falam que depende - dizem que dói"

James fez que sim, parando o movimento para me beijar a boca.

"Mamãe disse, também, em uma das conversas mais constrangedoras que já tive na vida"

Agora, ele soltou mais uma risada leve.

"A minha primeira vez foi com uma menina também virgem. Foi depois daquele último jogo do terceiro ano, que ganhamos com 300 pontos de diferença, lembra?" falou, ainda meio risonho, mas a voz ainda baixa quase presa à minha boca "Foi... constrangedor. Nós não éramos nada íntimos um do outro, não fazíamos a menor idéia do que o outro gostava. Mas o pior momento foi quando ela me pediu para parar e eu parei, e nós dois vimos sangue no lençol e ficamos olhando um para a cara do outro sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer em seguida. Então ela falou 'tá doendo', eu perguntei se eu podia fazer alguma coisa, ela disse que não, e ficamos os dois na mesmíssima posição ainda sem fazer a menor idéia de como agir"

Ri, alto, e ele riu comigo, uma das pernas passando por meu corpo para que ele ficasse em cima de mim.

"Bom que isso, pelo menos, faça você rir" mas ele ainda ria comigo "Porque foi aterrorizante lá na hora"

"Também, né, amor" comecei, divertida, subindo as mãos por sua barriga, por seu peito e por seus ombros até que eu entrelaçasse meus dedos uns aos outros em sua nuca. Desisti logo disso, entretanto; desfiz o movimento e enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo, sentindo os fios cederem ao meu toque enquanto ele me olhava daquele jeito único "O que você esperava de uma situação que..."

"Diz de novo" ele pediu, em um murmúrio, o rosto baixando um pouco mais até que sua boca se encostasse na minha. Não a beijou, não propriamente, só mantendo os lados ali durante todo o tempo que levou para continuar a fala para, dessa maneira, fazer com que eu entendesse do que exatamente ele estava falando "Diz de novo, Evans"

"O que?"

"O jeito como me chamou"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, piscando os olhos, sentindo minha respiração se misturar a dele enquanto tentava fazer com que suas palavras fizessem sentido para mim. Demorou, entretanto, somente o tempo para que eu refizesse minhas duas últimas frases; três segundos. Três segundos e eu descobri que ele estava me pedindo para chamá-lo, de novo, de 'amor'.

"Amor" porque não era bobo, não era algo pequeno mesmo com tudo que já havíamos feito um com o outro, passado com o outro, dito um para o outro, vivido na companhia do outro. Era algo novo, algo nosso, e algo que também acontecia comigo pela primeira vez.

James era a primeira pessoa que eu queria chamar desse jeito.

E isso, de alguma forma, era diferente de dizer 'eu te amo'. Não era mais ou menos importante; era simplesmente diferente. Da mesma forma que tudo era diferente com a gente, isso era diferente agora. Único, especial, nosso.

"O que você esperava, amor?" repeti, eu mesma aproveitando, com deleite, o som daquela palavra e a reação de James a ela. Seus olhos brilhavam, seu coração se acelerava, sua boca se abria em um sorriso contra a minha conforme eu ia falando cada uma das palavras que ele queria ouvir e que eu queria dizer "Eu amo você. Amo você, e vou te chamar sempre do que você quiser"

Ele sorriu para mim, a boca ainda na minha, e me beijou, o sorriso desaparecendo quando o beijo se aprofundou um pouco mais. Meus dedos se enfiaram em seu cabelo e minhas pernas se misturaram, ainda mais, às dele, para só então subirem pelas laterais de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que eu, querendo mais, o puxava para baixo.

Mas, claro, era James. E ele não deixaria passar tão fácil assim.

"Do que eu quiser?"

Mordi o lábio inferior, tão marota quanto ele, e concordei.

"Gostoso"

Dessa vez, minha mordida foi mais exagerada "Definitivamente"

Ele sorriu, mas não respondeu "Bom de cama"

"Ainda mais 'definitivamente' que o primeiro, se me permite a opinião" retruquei, divertida, mordendo seu queixo quando ele disse algo como 'É claro que permito, Evans'. James era assim; brincalhão, divertido, mesmo quando falava das coisas mais importantes do mundo "E isso porque ainda tenho algumas coisas a descobrir"

Ele sorriu de novo, e mais uma vez não respondeu para me beijar. Foi no beijo que terminei de enlaçar sua cintura com minhas pernas, e foi no beijo que continuei a despentear seu cabelo – porque ele sempre conseguia ficar um pouco mais bagunçado – entre meus dedos. Queria trazê-lo para mais perto, tê-lo mais perto, tanto quanto eu podia naquele instante.

E em todos os outros.

"Muitas" ele disse ao nos separarmos, me impedindo de, imediatamente, voltar a beijá-lo. Mas fui incapaz de me importar; queria, como sempre, ouvi-lo, porque tudo o que vinha dele era simplesmente bom demais "Eu juro, Evans; juro que serão muitas"

Sorri mas, sem encontrar palavras – eu sabia, e ele sabia que sim -, só voltei a beijá-lo, trazendo-o, de novo, para perto. Um segundo, dez, vinte, e então foram os minutos; minutos nos quais eu sentira minha excitação crescendo, minutos nos quais eu sentira – e como, como sentira – a dele crescendo, minutos nos quais o mundo era só nosso.

E ninguém poderia nos tirar dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era só James ali.

Não havia mundo ao redor da gente. Não havia a neve caindo lá fora, não havia a noite chegando, não havia o pessoal andando no castelo, saindo dos jardins e começando a entrar para se preparar para o jantar. Não havia nem mesmo aquele quarto; em algum lugar eu sentia que o fogo crepitava na lareira e, em outro, eu tinha noção da mesa que guardava a comida que James e eu havíamos trazido, mas a questão é que mesmo a cama na qual eu estava - nua, totalmente nua, com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos enquanto eu gemia - parecia distante de mim agora.

Eu só conseguia sentir a James.

James e seu sorriso enquanto me entregava aquele doce maravilhoso. James e sua risada enquanto, provocante, ele pegava um pouco da calda e passava em minha bochecha. James e sua boca, que encontrara a minha e, em um beijo leve, me fizera entreabrir os lábios para receber sua língua. James e seus dedos, que afastaram minha roupa e acharam o caminho para minha pele e, com isso, o jeito certo de me fazer gemer e pedir por mais. James e suas mãos, que me guiaram até a cama e me fizeram deitar sobre ela. James e seu corpo por inteiro, que eu fazia aparecer conforme eu mesma tirava suas roupas para vê-lo nu. James e seu membro, que roçava meus seios e minha barriga e minhas pernas até que eu, desesperada, não pude mais agüentar e peguei-o entre meus lábios até senti-lo pulsar e gozar.

E, durante todo o tempo, seus lábios e sua língua e seus dedos não pararam de me levar à loucura. Eu me sentia, cada vez mais, desesperada por todos eles; desesperada quando se combinaram e brincaram com meus seios, desesperada quando sua língua percorreu meu mamilo enquanto seus dedos brincavam de me deixar louca ao trilhar primeiro o caminho que o levaria ao espaço entre minhas pernas, desesperada quando sua boca teve a vez de descer por minha barriga e me fazer soltar gemidos de urgência para tê-lo onde eu mais queria.

E eu tive. Depois de segundos intermináveis de provocação - nos quais ele beijava a junção de minhas pernas com meu quadril e todos os meus outros limites, um sorriso maroto e delicioso nos lábios ao ver minhas tentativas de levá-lo aonde eu queria -, mas tive. Tive, e foi delicioso, e foi excitante, e foi desesperador até o momento no qual eu me senti me apertar contra seu dedo enquanto sua língua se movia contra meu clitóris.

O orgasmo era sempre melhor que o último.

"Você não tem noção" ele começou, baixo, a boca subindo por meu umbigo e pelo vale entre meus seios "Do quão gostosa fica no orgasmo"

Não respondi, meus olhos ainda fechados, meu corpo ainda fora de controle.

"Do quão gostosa fica quando _eu _te faço gozar"

Soltei um gemido contra seu rosto e alcancei a lateral de seu corpo com a mão, percorrendo-a antes de descer por sua barriga e parar em seu membro. Estava quase que completamente ereto de novo - e pensar que ele realmente se excitava em me dar prazer sempre acabava por me fazer querer muito mais - e, quando consegui percorrê-lo uma vez, pareceu endurecer ainda mais em minha mão, de novo me deixando louca e desesperada para tê-lo...

Em mim.

Não foi uma grande realização, embora meu coração tenha se acelerado e um arrepio de excitação extra tenha percorrido meu corpo ao ter a certeza do que eu queria. Não, tudo era uma crescente, e meu relacionamento com James, tanto físico quanto em qualquer outro âmbito, se baseara nisso; nosso primeiro sorriso, nossa primeira risada, nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira 'tirada-de-blusas', a primeira masturbação dele em mim, nossa primeira conversa sobre esse assunto, minha primeira masturbação nele, nosso primeiro oral um no outro e por aí vai.

Agora, o desejo incontrolável que eu tinha era de pegar seu membro e colocá-lo em mim. Talvez fosse porque eu já estivesse pronta para isso há algum tempo e só percebesse agora - quantas vezes, quando estava prestes a gozar, eu não me sentia apertar e não desejava absurdamente que houve mais do que o dedo de James ali...? -, talvez fosse por causa do orgasmo que eu acabara de ter, talvez fosse por causa do orgasmo que eu sabia que eu teria no instante em que James , cuja boca já se encontrava entre meus seios e cujo membro já escapava do toque de minhas mãos, voltasse a me tocar e cumprisse as palavras 'não posso deixar de te ver assim' que soltara contra meu ouvido antes de voltar a baixar o corpo.

Eu o queria. Eu o queria _muito_.

"Eu quero você"

James levantou os olhos para mim, o lábio inferior tocando a pele um pouco acima de meu umbigo, mas deixando-a no instante em que meus dedos se entrelaçaram em sua nuca e eu o puxei para mim. Eu queria olhar nos olhos dele; queria que ele visse o quão bem eu estava com isso tudo mas, também, queria ver o brilho em seu olhar e o sorriso em seu rosto e a excitação nele por inteiro.

Queria tudo.

"Quero tentar, James" continuei "Quero tentar agora"

Ele não disse nada por um tempo, os olhos se estreitando e realmente brilhando em um conjunto de sensações enquanto um sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto. Senti, mesmo que sem minha mão estar apoiada em seu peito, seu coração se acelerar, e então prestei atenção no meu e reparei que ele também batia mais do que forte.

Estávamos sincronizados.

"Quer?" e, quando eu fiz que sim, o sorriso dele se abriu e sua boca veio parar contra a minha, sua língua se projetando entre meus lábios e se encontrando com a minha por um tempo mais do que breve; ele simplesmente desistiu de controlar o sorriso - o que, obviamente, me fez sorrir também - e se decidiu por beijar meu rosto, meu pescoço, meu ouvido, tudo quanto é pedaço de pele que estava ao alcance de sua boca naquela posição.

E fora dela também. Porque sim, ele realmente começou a descer o corpo pelo meu, os lábios se prendendo em meus seios enquanto seus dedos provocavam meus limites e me faziam querer gritar e implorar para que ele fosse onde eu queria. Mas, se tinha alguma coisa na qual James depositava paciência, era em me provocar; ele foi descendo, lento, a língua percorrendo meu umbigo e a curva de minhas pernas com o quadril antes de alcançar meu clitóris.

As sensações de iminência do orgasmo só me fizeram ter certeza que era aquilo que eu queria. Cada vez mais, eu sentia que um dedo dele, que dois dedos dele, não eram suficientes; quer dizer, eu alcançava sim o orgasmo - mais duas vezes ali, só ali - e eu sentia que sempre alcançaria, mas precisava conhecer mais, descobrir mais, ter tudo o que eu poderia ter dele.

Eu precisava dele.

"Linda" três orgasmos. Três, ali, e tudo o que eu queria era que ele entrasse em mim "Perfeita"

Teria fechado os olhos se eles estivessem abertos, e teria gemido um pouco mais se tivesse parado de gemer quando ele se levantou, tirou minhas pernas de seus ombros e colocou o corpo entre elas. Passou as mãos por meus seios, por minha barriga, por minhas coxas, esperando que eu me acalmasse um pouco enquanto se ajeitava à minha frente e levava o polegar para meu clitóris.

"Não" consegui murmurar de alguma forma, levando minha mão esquerda para seu punho para impedi-lo. Queria senti-lo completamente contra mim; seu peito no meu, sua barriga na minha, sua pele deslizando pela minha enquanto seu rosto não desgrudava do meu "Vem aqui"

Deslizei meus braços por suas costas e as pressionei de modo a fazer descer um pouco o corpo, deixando-o com o restante do movimento enquanto um sorriso se projetava em seu rosto ao se aproximar mais e mais de mim. Seus lábios estavam nos meus no próximo segundo e, no outro, foram para a minha bochecha e para o meu ouvido e para o meu pescoço e para o meu ombro, e a combinação de sua respiração desgovernada e do início de seu membro em mim só me excitaram ainda mais.

Eu nem sabia que era possível.

"Eu preciso de você"

"E eu de você" ele respondeu e, com as minhas pernas já rodeando sua cintura, senti seu corpo descer um pouco. Ele me pressionou com ainda mais força e me fez suspirar ao gemer em meu ouvido, os dedos se entrelaçando em meu cabelo e a boca beijando meu ombro mais uma vez "Sempre"

Gemi com suas palavras mas, quando ele se moveu um pouco mais, mordi meu lábio inferior e enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço com uma pequena pontada de dor. Ele pareceu perceber e, por isso, parou, de novo me beijando, de novo me fazendo relaxar enquanto o abraçava e me misturava a ele.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou, a voz rouca, espaçada, entrecortada. Foi então que prestei atenção em duas coisas; seus ombros estavam tensos no esforço que ele fazia para não se mover um pouco mais e, desse jeito, enfiar mais que o início de seu membro, tudo o que havia entrado até agora "Fala comigo"

Senti que poderia falar tudo.

"Continua" pedi assim que a dor passou um pouco "Continua, amor"

James não me respondeu nada por um tempo, me beijando o ombro para, depois, subir os beijos por meu pescoço e até minha boca. Sua testa se apoiou, de imediato, na minha, me fazendo me prender ainda mais em seu olhar; carinho, cuidado, paixão, desejo, amor. Tudo, tudo isso estava naquele tom único de mel, e tudo, tudo isso, estava no seu jeito baixar um pouco mais o rosto e me beijar de novo, dessa vez entreabrindo os lábios e colocando sua língua em todos os pontos que eu adorava.

Que eu amava.

E, por isso, impulsionei-o contra mim, mordendo seu lábio inferior antes de voltar a encontrar aquele espaço em seu ombro. Respirei fundo o cheiro de sua pele, o cheiro de seu cabelo, o cheiro dele por inteiro, puxando suas costas para mim em um abraço apertado assim que ele recomeçou a movimentar os quadris.

Eu o sentia.

Milímetro a milímetro, eu o sentia me abrir, para todos os lados, ao entrar em mim. E o momento era delicioso, era maravilhoso, era perfeito e era único mas, mesmo assim, eu sentia mais que excitação; sentia a dor. Ali, presente, de início pequena, mas crescente a cada novo instante. Não chegou a ficar insuportável - acho que não deixei que ela chegasse até esse ponto -, mas ela estava ali, forte o suficiente para fazer meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Pára" pedi, baixinho, tirando minha boca de sua pele para, só então, reparar que meu pedido não havia sido necessário; ele já parara. Talvez tivesse sido no momento em que deixei escapar um gemido de dor, talvez tenha sido no momento em que minhas unhas se enfiaram em suas costas, mas a questão é que ele já parara e, agora, saía de dentro de mim, o rosto deslizando pelo meu mais uma vez.

Para, de novo, me fazer me perder em seu olhar.

Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo, na realidade. Não apenas o jeito como ele me fazia ser capaz de tudo só naquele gesto, mas também o jeito como eu ainda me surpreendia com isso. Mas a verdade é que também seria ridículo não me impressionar com ele; como eu poderia deixar de impressionar quando ele me olhava daquele jeito? Como eu poderia deixar de me impressionar ao tê-lo mantendo os olhos nos meus ao beijar minha boca em um beijo rápido, ao deslizar os lábios para o meu queixo e, depois, para minha bochecha? Como eu poderia deixar de me sentir perdida quando ele desviou-se por um momento para alcançar minha testa, minhas pálpebras, meu nariz, e como eu poderia deixar de sentir que havia me encontrado ao tê-lo de novo olhando nos meus olhos?

Eu não poderia. Não poderia, quer dizer, porque James dava tudo de si naqueles olhares. James mostrava tudo o que sentia por mim, sem medo, sem pudores, sem reservas de qualquer natureza. James se entregava por inteiro e, mais do que isso, ele me mostrava que se entregava por inteiro, de novo sem medos e sem pudores e sem reservas.

Eu queria dar tudo de mim também.

"Quero de..."

"Shh" ele me cortou, de novo baixando o rosto, de novo me beijando em um beijo rápido "Não precisa ser agora. Nós temos tempo, Evans"

Meu coração se acelerou, e eu quis me misturar a ele.

"Temos todo o tempo do mundo"

'Não é suficiente', pensei assim que ele terminou de falar, a boca voltando ao meu rosto enquanto movia o corpo de forma a achar um apoio melhor. Não, todo o tempo do mundo não parecia ser suficiente enquanto nós dois estávamos ali, em um mundo que era só nosso, aproveitando só um ao outro e a tudo o que poderíamos nos dar.

James, com certeza, me dava tudo.

"Eu te amo" murmurei contra sua boca assim que comecei a impulsionar seu corpo para o lado - não, ele não havia se movido mais do que se retirar de dentro de mim, deixando comigo toda a decisão de continuar ou não - para que invertêssemos nossas posições, sentindo-o passar o braço por minhas costas para facilitar meu movimento "Eu te amo muito, James"

Ele sorriu para mim e, naquele sorriso, eu tive toda a resposta que precisava. Mais do que isso; tinha todas as certezas que precisava. Tinha certeza de que ele me amava de volta - de que ele me amava muito de volta -, de que eu poderia relaxar em seus braços, de que eu não estava devendo nada a ele e de que ele realmente estava ali para mim.

Para mim, só para mim.

"Não consigo te dizer o quanto"

"Não precisa" ele retrucou, beijando minha testa para depois apoiar minha cabeça em seu peito. Sua respiração estava desregulada e, quando me apoiei, acabava de sair de uma inspiração mais profunda, mas isso não o impediu de me abraçar com mais força enquanto me deixava me sentir no lugar mais confortável - em todos os sentidos - do mundo "Eu sinto o mesmo"

Nós sentíamos o mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nós voltamos a tentar três dias depois.

Não foi algo planejado. Não foi algo como 'ei, vamos fazer daqui a três dias, porque é um número legal e todos nós já devemos estar bem'. Não foi nem mesmo algo que foi perguntado; James, em nenhum segundo, insistiu e ficou perguntando se eu 'já estava pronta para a próxima'. James não forçou nada, não acelerou nada, não me pressionou para que eu tentasse mais alguma coisa só porque já havíamos tentado uma vez.

Não; não, nós dois conversamos, e conversamos como eu nunca havia conversado com ninguém antes. E, também, me senti à vontade como nunca antes; eu disse a ele que não estava nervosa, mas ansiosa, e ele me disse que sentira o coração sair pela boca quando eu falara que queria tentar. Ele sorriu, mais do que satisfeito e mais do que deliciado, quando eu lhe contei sobre o que eu pensava sobre todo o tempo do mundo não ser suficiente, e eu ri - quase gargalhei, na realidade, porque isso era fácil demais com James - quando ele me confessou estar tão excitado que quase gozara assim que eu terminara de falar.

Era incrível. Ainda era incrível, quer dizer, essas novas conversas. Eu ainda me maravilhava com o fato de que nós dois éramos tão íntimos a ponto de conversar sobre tudo. Ainda me deliciava o fato de que éramos tão abertos um com o outro que não hesitávamos em contar nada, absolutamente nada. E, claro, eu ainda me deleitava com o fato de que nós dois sempre parecíamos ir mais um passo à frente, a cada segundo, sem parar para pensar nisso porque não havia nada a ser avaliado.

Era James. Era eu. Éramos nós dois juntos.

Não havia avaliação possível para isso.

Não havia avaliação possível para o nosso dia seguinte a esse, para o jeito como tomamos café e demos uma volta nos jardins e brincamos um com o outro antes de nos juntarmos ao resto dos marotos. Eu rira, demais, e até sentira muito quando o horário do almoço chegara e tivemos que nos juntar ao resto dos alunos, ficando junto aos grifinórios no jardim durante a primeira parte da tarde. A segunda passamos na Sala dos Monitores, tentando ajudar Peter a entender os principais pontos de algumas matérias antes do jantar chegar. Jantamos, conversamos mais um pouco à mesa e seguimos para a Sala Comunal, onde eu acabei dormindo no colo de James enquanto ele jogava uma partida de xadrez com Remus.

Não havia avaliação para o dia seguinte a esse, para o jeito como eu acordara na cama de James e descobrira que ele havia me levado até ela e dormido comigo, o corpo junto ao meu, o braço sobre minha cintura juntando minhas costas ao seu peito. Fora perfeito o jeito como acordamos, o jeito como passamos a manhã - nos jardins, mas dessa vez James me mostrara pontos que eu nem sabia que existiam - e o jeito como passamos a tarde e a nossa noite de domingo. Ele conseguira entrar no meu quarto no meio da noite, viera até minha cama e suprimira meus gemidos no orgasmo em seus dedos com a boca na minha, em algo tão perigosamente excitante quanto quando estávamos na biblioteca.

E eu, também, não tinha avaliação para agora. Não tinha palavras para o jeito como nós passáramos o dia - nos olhando nas aulas, trocando bilhetes, conversando em sussurros - e nem para a maneira como conseguíamos escapar de vez em quando para beijos e toques que só serviam para nos provocar ainda mais. Queríamos ter mais do que esses encontros furtivos; queríamos ter tempo para aproveitarmos mais, para nos tocarmos mais, para nos redescobrirmos mais.

Queríamos ter o momento em que estávamos agora.

"Evans, você é... Merlin" James prendeu meu cabelo, molhado pela água da banheira dos monitores, entre os dedos, tirando-o do meu rosto, tirando-o do caminho de minha boca até seu membro. Ele estava duro, ereto entre meus lábios, receptível à minha língua e aos apertos de meus dedos; tanto, mas tanto, que eu já o sentia pulsar, já o sentia perto de gozar, já o sentia perder o controle por mim. E o suficiente para que eu resolvesse provocá-lo um pouco mais; levantei-o em direção à sua barriga, deixando-o escapar só para que pudesse beijar toda sua extensão e, desse jeito, adiar seu orgasmo "... Provocante, isso sim"

Soltei uma risada rouca, satisfeita, contra a região baixa de seu abdômen, meus olhos voltando-se para seu rosto só para vê-lo corado e com as pálpebras caídas. James ficava ainda mais atraente desse jeito; chamava ainda mais minha atenção, me prendia com ainda mais facilidade, me fazia olhar para ele em qualquer momento e desejar por estar aqui agora.

Eu tinha que aproveitar.

"É...?" sorri, ainda beijando-o, correndo minha língua por sua base enquanto minha mão se dirigia para sua cabeça. Percorri-a com o polegar, sentindo o início de seu gozo, e me deliciei ao pensar que aquilo dali estivera em minha boca e por causa de minha boca. Não, eu não conseguia deixar de sentir aquela satisfação "Você não viu nada"

Guiei, mais uma vez, seu membro para o espaço entre meus lábios, chupando-o um pouco antes de deixá-lo para, dessa vez, lambê-lo. James gemeu, alto, e afastou ainda mais meu cabelo, as palmas das mãos em minhas bochechas enquanto eu circundava sua cabeça com a língua. Eu não o tocava por completo - longe disso, na realidade - mas, mesmo assim, consegui sentir uma outra pulsação, forte o suficiente para que eu tivesse certeza que faltava realmente pouco.

Eu adorava esse momento.

Adorava o momento em que eu conseguia ter controle sobre o seu ato de gozar. Adorava o instante em que ele mordia o lábio inferior e deixava escapar um gemido que vinha fundo dele. Adorava o segundo, aquele segundo, em que a pulsação ficava ainda mais forte, em que ele movia o quadril para meu rosto e entrelaçava os dedos nos fios em minha nuca para puxar minha cabeça para trás. Eu ia; ia e abria meus olhos se estivessem fechados, ia e me perdia entre olhar seu rosto e seu membro, ia e me deliciava com as reações dele a algo que eu fazia.

Mas, dessa vez, foi diferente. Sempre era diferente, na realidade - eu ainda me lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez em que havia feito o oral nele, no jeito como eu mal conseguira colocá-lo em minha boca. Não era como se eu conseguisse colocá-lo por inteiro agora, mas eu já conseguia levá-lo mais fundo; e fundo o bastante para que eu quisesse, como nunca antes, conhecer a sensação de tê-lo por inteiro -, mas, dessa vez,havia ainda mais coisas novas que em quaisquer uma das vezes anteriores. Não apenas eu o conhecia cada vez mais e cada vez melhor, não apenas eu me conhecia cada vez mais e cada vez melhor, mas eu também descobria, sempre, alguma coisa nova que eu queria experimentar.

Assim como foi a primeira vez em que eu tentara a penetração, não foi uma grande realização. Fora, também, um processo gradual; eu percebera que queria mais que os dedos de James em mim, e agora eu descobria que queria mais que um pouco do gosto dele. Queria mais do que aquele início que saía de seu membro, queria mais que ficar perdida entre o que olhar, queria mais que me deliciar com o que eu via.

Queria me deliciar, também, com o que eu provava.

Por isso, quando James puxou, delicado, minha cabeça para trás - como se eu já não o conhecesse perfeitamente e soubesse que ele estava prestes a gozar -, eu não me afastei por completo, só tirando-o um pouco de minha boca para manter, apenas, sua cabeça. James gemeu, alto, com isso, e mais uma pulsação veio forte no pedaço que eu segurava em minha mão e naquele que eu sentia entre meus lábios e em minha língua.

"Goza" pedi, baixo, meus dedos descendo um pouco mais para apertá-lo. Ele gemeu um pouco mais, mais alto, e seus olhos encontraram os meus, o castanho tão forte que intensificava, como sempre, os traços verdes. Era por causa do prazer, e foi esse mesmo prazer que me fez pegar mais um pouco de seu esperma na boca "Quero que goze agora"

Ele não respondeu, mas o jeito como seus quadris se moveram, mais um pouco, para a direção de meu rosto, eu tive resposta suficiente. O jeito como eu o senti ainda mais perto de gozar foi resposta suficiente, e o jeito como ele gemia meu nome foi suficiente para que eu só quisesse tudo isso como resposta.

E, finalmente, ele gozou.

Veio forte, presente, o gosto entre o doce e o salgado tomando conta de minha língua e de minha garganta quando a movi de forma a engoli-lo. Veio mais e, quando o engoli também, gemi em prazer. Não era pelo gosto - que não era delicioso, mas sim... único. E, por isso, especial -, mas pela situação; ela me dava prazer, ela me fazia querer gemer, ela me fazia querer conseguir mais e mais e, por isso, gemer mais e mais.

Por isso, no instante em que ele acabou de gozar, eu estava mais do que desesperada para tocá-lo mais e descobrir mais e ter mais. Eu queria mais, e para ter mais eu voltei a masturbá-lo, voltei a passar minha língua por ele, voltei a colocá-lo em minha boca e a ter noção de como ele respondia a isso; James suspirava, gemia, chamava meu nome, e crescia e endurecia sob tudo o que eu fazia.

Aquilo era demais.

"Suficiente" ele disse, baixo, o indicador se movendo para meu queixo para levantar meu rosto em relação ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos da outra mão voltavam a puxar minha cabeça para trás. Dessa vez, eu fui, deixando-me cair do apoio dos joelhos nos calcanhares, a água quente cobrindo meus seios e fazendo mais de meu cabelo flutuar ao redor de meu corpo "Minha vez agora"

Suspirei com isso, entregue, imaginando tudo o que James poderia fazer comigo e tudo o que eu sentiria com isso. Já conseguia ver a mim mesma suspirando em seu beijo, gemendo com suas mãos em meus seios, chamando seu nome quando sua boca o sugasse e uma de suas mãos encontrasse o caminho para baixo de minha barriga. Ele me tocaria; eu ainda não sabia como - simplesmente não havia fórmula com James -, mas me tocaria, e eu perderia o controle e gozaria quando...

"E você vai entender..." ele continuou, cortando meus pensamentos, o mesmo indicador que estivera em meu queixo passando pela base de meu pescoço. Ele levou-a à minha boca e, então, eu vi que havia mais de seu esperma ali, e imediatamente abri minha boca para que pudesse pegar aquele também. Como da primeira vez, gemi com isso, e o gemido que James soltou também foi mais que delicioso "... O que é provocação agora, Evans"

Gemi, mais alto, e fechei os olhos antes mesmo que sua boca alcançasse a minha. Assim que nos beijamos, ele gemeu mais uma vez, e nós perdemos o ritmo nesses gemidos e no prazer e em tudo o que era aquilo. Queríamos mais; queríamos sempre mais, e eu estava tão desesperada por isso que minhas mãos caíram por seu corpo e eu, antes que ele pudesse me impedir, peguei seu membro mais uma vez, respirando fundo ao senti-lo ainda mais excitado do que quando eu o deixara.

Um beijo. Um beijo nos excitava demais.

"Vou fazer você implorar" ele sussurrou, pegando meus seios nas mãos, empurrando-me com uma pressão delas e com um gesto de seu rosto até que eu apoiasse minha nuca na borda da banheira. Meio deitada, estava mais ao alcance dele, e não precisei de nenhuma palavra sua para que abrisse mais minhas pernas e desse a ele todo o acesso que nós dois queríamos "Vou fazer você implorar para gozar"

"Não é justo" discordei, mordendo o lábio inferior para que, sem gemer, ele conseguisse me entender. Mas, pelo sorriso em seu rosto, eu não precisava falar para que ele me entendesse; eu poderia ficar quieta, sem falar absolutamente nada, que ele entenderia tudo o que queria dizer a ele "Não é nada justo, James. Eu não tive paciência para..."

"Ah, mas esse é o seu problema. Você usa a sua paciência para os assuntos errados" ele me interrompeu, parecendo deliciado, o tom de voz tão provocante quanto tudo o que ele prometia fazer comigo. E ele faria; James não era aquele tipo de cara que prometia e não cumpria "Mais dois segundos - só isso, Evans. Só isso - e eu imploraria para que você continuasse"

Gemi. Alto, alto demais.

"Mas adivinha só? Eu tenho paciência por nós dois"

E ele teve. Teve, por todo o tempo, durante todas as vezes em que sua língua deslizara por meus seios e seus dedos para dentro de mim, seu polegar circundando meu clitóris e,só por isso me fazendo mover meu quadril de forma a conseguir encontrá-lo. James, claro, desviava, mas não foi por desistir de encontrá-lo no movimento que mudei o ritmo do meu; não, queria continuar sentindo seu toque, mas o jeito como seus dedos encontravam todos os pontos que havia dentro de mim já estava sendo mais do que suficiente para que eu me sentisse próxima do orgasmo.

Seria a primeira vez. Seria a primeira vez que eu conseguiria o orgasmo só pelo toque de seus dedos em mim, sem qualquer tipo de estímulo diretamente clitoriano. E eu estava desesperada por ele; movia-me de encontro a seus dedos, encontrava o ritmo que James descobrira que eu preferia, gemia seu nome e pedia para que ele continuasse, sem qualquer pudor, sem qualquer vergonha, só querendo que ele...

E, então, seus dedos estavam fora de mim.

Fora. Simplesmente, fora. Nada de mudar o ritmo, nada de mudar o que fazia, nada de continuar com qualquer coisinha que me fizesse capaz de gozar; não, ele parara com tudo. Com tudo. Mas recomeçara, também, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa; seus lábios voltaram aos meus, prendendo meus gemidos e meus protestos, e nós nos beijamos, mais desgovernado que antes e mais desesperado que antes.

Eu queria. Eu queria muito gozar. Precisava; era como se eu precisasse daquilo ali, agora, para conseguir sobreviver. Eu poderia fazer de tudo para que ele fosse até o final; se eu tivesse que pedir, eu pediria. Se tivesse que chamá-lo, eu chamaria. Se tivesse que implorar por ele, eu imploraria. E já ia fazê-lo; iria fazê-lo, porque eu não conseguiria esperar mais meio segundo para...

Mas eu tive.

"James..." gemi, desesperada, perdendo o apoio de uma das mãos para segurar seu punho de forma que ele não tirasse os dedos de dentro de mim. Deve ter sido o conjunto desse gesto com a falta de controle de meu corpo que fez o meu outro braço perder o apoio; minha mão deslizou pela superfície escorregadia da fibra de vidro, minha cabeça bateu com um pouco de força na borda e meu corpo ficou, por um segundo, praticamente todo submerso.

E, ainda assim, completamente sem controle. Completamente, porque foram as mãos de James que deslizaram para minha cintura - e, para isso, seus dedos tiveram que sair de mim - e me levantaram, e foi ele que me fez encontrar apoio novamente, e foi ele que me olhou e passou a palma pelo parte de trás de minha cabeça, que havia batido na banheira, e que me fez ter certeza de que havia mais com o que me preocupar nesse momento.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

"Parece" James começou, acarinhando minha cabeça, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios quando viu que eu estava mais do que bem. Quer dizer, pelo menos naquele âmbito; tudo o que fazia parte de mim ainda pedia, com urgência, que James voltasse a me masturbar e, com isso, me fizesse gozar em seus dedos "Que eu não tenho que parar sozinho de tentar... Ei, o que é isso? Urgência?"

Ignorei seu tom e chutei-o, mais uma vez, embaixo d'água, respirando fundo para me controlar e ser capaz de encontrar suas mãos e guiá-las para mim sem que eu saísse de seu alcance. Era o que eu menos precisava agora, quer dizer; eu realmente achava que não ia agüentar mais, realmente achava que não conseguiria esperar mais, realmente achava que precisava daquilo para que eu pudesse...

Para que eu pudesse fazer tudo o que eu queria.

"Tem que aprender a se controlar, Evans" ele disse, a mão que estava em minha cabeça caindo para meus seios, os dedos apertando meus mamilos no exato instante em que sua outra mão, ainda em minha cintura, deslizava na diagonal para o centro de meu corpo. Senti meu corpo se arquear um pouco pela expectativa e eu quase choraminguei com o prazer que esperava e que teria, pronta a implorar para que ele não parasse o que fazia comigo quando eu estava prestes a atingir o orgasmo assim que seus dedos entrassem em mim novamente "O que te excita mais?"

Gemi, imediata, ao ouvir suas palavras, me lembrando do dia em que eu me masturbara para ele e ele para mim. Foram praticamente as mesmas mas, dessa vez, elas me excitaram mais; talvez porque eu tivesse mais lembranças para buscar, talvez porque eu tivesse mais respostas para dar a ele, talvez porque eu sabia mais do meu corpo agora do que eu sabia ali. Mas a questão é que me excitou, e me excitou demais, ainda mais, como eu nunca estivera excitada antes.

Aquilo era maravilhoso.

"Tudo"

"Tudo?" sua boca estava na minha, cada palavra fazendo nossos lábios se tocarem "É coisa demais"

Seus dedos deslizaram pela minha abertura.

"Não tem nada mais excitante?"

Um deles entrou em mim.

"Tem a possibilidade de sermos pegos aqui. Lembra...? Você já me disse que isso te excitava" e me excitava. Me excitava muito "Pode ser a água. Pode ser sua posição, minha posição, as nossas posições. Pode ser sua primeira vez gozando desse jeito, sem que eu faça mais nada para que você consiga..."

E foi isso. Foi isso, só isso para que eu gemesse alto demais, para que eu recomeçasse a movimentar meu quadril contra ele, para que eu pedisse, com palavras que nem eu entendia direito, que ele colocasse logo o segundo. Ele colocou; enfiou-o, apertado, junto ao primeiro, movimentando-os em um ritmo lento que, eu sabia, se aceleraria até que chegasse no que eu preferia.

James sabia como me excitar. E, sabendo, me fez chegar lá.

Pela primeira vez, me fez chegar lá daquele jeito.

E foi perfeito.

"Deus..." murmurei, baixo, sem controle, meu corpo só permanecendo no lugar por causa de James. Ele me mantinha ali, presa sob ele, o ombro servindo de apoio para minha testa enquanto meu corpo se movia para o dele. Nossas barrigas se tocaram e nossas pernas quase se entrelaçaram, e de repente eu estava tão próxima dele que não via e não sentia mais nada "Caralho, James..."

Ele riu, satisfeito e excitado, e me apertou mais contra ele, nossos peitos se tocando dessa vez. Nós nos tocávamos quase por inteiro; eu sentia seu tórax, seu abdome, suas pernas, e sentia, acima de tudo isso, seu membro em minha barriga, a região baixa de minha cintura levando sua presença para todo o meu corpo.

Foi então que eu tive certeza.

"Vamos tentar" murmurei de novo, baixo, beijando seu ombro e enfiando minhas unhas na base de suas costas. Isso o fez vir mais para perto e, por isso, aumentar ainda mais minha certeza; aquele toque era convidativo demais para que fosse ignorado. O jeito como eu gozara, pela primeira vez, só com seus dedos dentro de mim, o jeito como eu ainda sentia o orgasmo, o jeito como eu ainda sentia meu corpo inteiro reagir a ele e desejar por ele e o jeito como o dele desejava por mim; tudo era simplesmente convidativo demais "Vamos tentar de novo, James"

James não me respondeu, mas com um gesto de ombro afastou meu rosto dele e me fez olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam estreitados, naquela mistura de tons, e fixos nos meus, de tal forma que eu não consegui desviar nem mesmo para ver o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. De qualquer forma, eu não precisava olhá-lo para ver; era aberto, feliz, excitado.

Exatamente como eu estava.

"Vamos" concordou, as mãos caindo para minhas pernas para, movendo-se para a parte alta de minhas coxas, segurá-las e pressioná-las de forma que eu levantasse um pouco aparte baixa de meu corpo. Tudo o que eu precisava para mantê-lo naquela posição era o enlace que fiz na cintura de James; a água deixava mais fácil, mais delicioso, mais excitante.

Eu me excitava cada vez mais.

Me excitei quando ele se inclinou, me beijou e pressionou minha pele entre seus dedos. Me excitei quando ele desceu o rosto por meu colo, arrastando os lábios, chupando e sugando meus seios. Me excitei quando ele chegou o próprio corpo para trás, as mãos subindo ainda mais o meu, o enlace de minhas pernas, dessa vez, sendo feito em seus ombros e fora d'água.

Ele me segurou. Durante todo o tempo em que movera sua língua sobre mim, durante todo o tempo em que me olhara, durante todo o tempo em que, juntando um ao outro, me excitara como eu não sabia ser capaz. Mas eu nunca sabia; James sempre me mostrava mais, sempre me provava que havia mais a sentir, sempre fazia tanto comigo que eu sempre podia ter certeza de que, na próxima vez, haveria mais.

Mas a questão era que, para essa, eu não conseguia mais esperar.

Por isso, quando ele parou exatamente no segundo anterior ao meu segundo orgasmo, eu não gemi em frustração e me movi de forma a ter mais. Não, e simplesmente porque eu senti James, gentil, tirar minhas pernas de seus ombros para voltar a descer, um pouco, meu corpo. Não, e porque eu senti James voltar a apertar minhas coxas, me ajudando a encontrar apoio, com os pés, na superfície molhada. Não, e porque, quando eu estava na posição, senti o polegar de James voltar a meu clitóris para, devagar, manuseá-lo.

Lá estava. Mais forte, mais presente que nunca, a sensação de antes do orgasmo, aquele desejo e aquela necessidade de que ele entrasse em mim por inteiro. Eu me sentia apertar no vazio, desejando por algo mais, querendo e gemendo e pedindo e implorando por esse algo mais.

Algo que James começou a dar ao se mover um pouco para frente.

E foi imediato. Totalmente imediato. Assim que a cabeça de seu membro entrou em mim, duas sensações se misturaram; a necessidade que eu tinha de que James fosse mais longe, de que ele entrasse mais, de que ele me completasse, e também a ansiedade e o nervosismo de sentir, de novo, a dor que eu sentira na primeira vez em que tentáramos. Eu me retesei por já sentir ambos; o prazer de tê-lo em mim e o desconforto que eu sentia pelo mesmo motivo.

"Relaxa" James disse, baixo, continuando os movimentos com os dedos enquanto se inclinava para mim. Me deu um beijo rápido na boca e mordiscou meu lábio inferior, leve, os ombros retesados para que ficasse no lugar e não seguisse sem qualquer outra palavra minha "Relaxa um pouco, Lily. Sabe que, se você quiser que eu pare, é só pedir"

Sorri com isso e, então, tive a minha vez de mordiscar seu lábio, puxando seu rosto para mim para que aprofundássemos o beijo. Foi com ele e com o traçado de seu polegar que me acalmei; depois de um tempo, era só excitação e desejo de novo, e eu precisava mais do membro do James em mim.

"Eu quero você" disse, baixo, soltando um pequeno gemido antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Nossas línguas voltaram a se tocar no exato instante em que ele pressionou um pouco mais, entrando um pouco mais, gerando mais prazer e mais desconforto conforme percorria cada centímetro.

Mas, em nenhum momento, foi dor.

Quer dizer, houve sim dor. Sempre que ele chegava mais fundo em mim, sempre que ele me abria mais, sempre que ele tocava partes do meu corpo que nunca havia tocado, eu sentia um pouco de dor. Uma dorzinha pequena, muito mais para o lado de um desconforto grande do que para uma dor que me fizesse querer parar o que fazíamos. E eu não queria; não, eu não queria, porque a idéia do ato, as nossas posições, a intimidade e o passo que dávamos me excitavam demais.

E eu me excitei. Demais. Demais, demais, demais, e ainda mais quando, sem que eu precisasse ver para ter certeza, eu o senti por inteiro dentro de mim. Foi um conjunto; a sensação de que eu estava completa, o gemido que James soltou, o jeito como nós nos prendíamos um ao outro por todas as partes de nossos corpos.

Todas.

"Mais" pedi, baixo, mordendo meu lábio inferior quando James gemeu e deixou a testa cair sobre a minha. Seus dedos, que não pararam, nem por um segundo de se mover, diminuíam o desconforto, mas o que me deixou realmente querendo mais era a reação de James; ele, por inteiro, me excitava "Quero mais, James"

Ele também mordeu o lábio inferior e, então, moveu o quadril para trás, e conforme ele saía de dentro de mim mais de tudo o que eu sentia me dominava. Era, parcialmente, o alívio do fim do desconforto – porque, mesmo com ele já separado de mim, não desaparecera -, mas era por completo a sensação de vazio de tê-lo indo embora.

"Quer?" e ele já entrava em mim de novo, beijando forte minha boca, pressionando-se contra mim. Perdi minha respiração e, quando consegui recuperá-la um pouco, prendi-a para soltá-la devagar, sentindo-me relaxar um pouco mais quando, de novo, veio o mesmo desconforto e nada de dor "Quero que fale comigo"

Suspirei, fechando os olhos, desviando meu rosto ao dele para apoiá-lo em seu ombro. Deslizei minhas mãos por ele e parei-as em seu peito, sentindo seu coração mais do que acelerado sob minha palma, sentindo o jeito como ele reagia a mim e ao que nós fazíamos juntos.

"Quero que me diga tudo"

Eu não conseguiria colocar em palavras.

"Eu não..." mas me cortei ao senti-lo tão fundo quanto poderia "James..."

"Me diz" ele voltou a se afastar, saindo, devagar, de mim "Quero ouvir, quero..."

"Não pára" pedi, fazendo o melhor que podia para manter o equilíbrio enquanto tirava uma de minhas mãos de seu peito para levá-la até seu braço e guiá-lo de volta para meu clitóris "Não pára, não pára com nada. Quero que goze – quero que goze em mim"

Nem eu sabia de onde tinha saído aquilo. Nem eu fazia a menor idéia de que queria aquilo; pelo menos, não até o momento em que eu disse e, como tudo o que acontecia com James, parecera a coisa mais certa do mundo. Senti-lo; senti-lo em mim, senti-lo tendo prazer por mim, senti-lo gozando dentro de mim da mesma forma que, eu tinha certeza, eu aprenderia a gozar com ele desse jeito.

E era certo. Era muito certo, quer dizer, desde o momento no qual eu dissera – passando pelo gemido de James, passando pelo controle que ele se impôs quando eu pedi que continuasse no mesmo ritmo (mais rápido, simplesmente, doía), passando pelo jeito como ele começara a pulsar dentro de mim e pelo jeito como eu descobrira como era essa sensação – até o momento em que ele gozou, era certo. Era certo tê-lo me segurando, era certo me apertar a ele, era certo não querer me separar nunca mais dele, era certo esperá-lo recuperar o controle para que ele me tirasse da banheira e me fizesse sentar na borda. Era certo deixar que ele abrisse minhas pernas para que eu alcançasse o orgasmo com sua língua, e era certo gozar para ele e, depois, deitar com ele em um colchão transfigurado.

Era certo. Era simplesmente certo conversar com ele, dizer o que eu sentira, dizer o que eu queria.

Era certo responder a ele.

"O que mais me excita é você me conhecer o suficiente para saber de tudo o que é novo para mim"

E seu sorriso – o deleite, a felicidade nele - também era certo.

E foi certo, também, quase adormecer em seus braços, e foi certo até mesmo forçar a nós dois a nos levantarmos para voltarmos ao dormitório. Foi certo demorarmos tanto a nos despedir, e foi ainda mais certo, mesmo com todo o tempo que eu passara com ele, sonhar com ele. Foi certo, no dia seguinte, descer quase correndo as escadas para encontrá-lo, e foi certo sufocar uma risada contra seu peito enquanto ele gargalhava alto pelo 'Você bateu com a cabeça? Acho que está com um galo' que Mary soltou. Foi certo sentir a satisfação de tê-lo beijando, com carinho, aquela região de minha cabeça e falando um 'É um pouco descuidada quando está com pressa, essa garota', um gesto que era só nosso que só nós dois conhecíamos e entendíamos.

O mundo poderia ser só nosso. E era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E, é claro, eu só queria tentar mais e mais. Eu, na realidade, não conseguia pensar em mais nada; tudo o que passava por minha cabeça era o jeito como ficávamos quando juntos, a intimidade que só crescia, a vontade desesperadora de nos juntarmos sempre mais e de conseguirmos satisfação com isso. Eu tive, e demais, mesmo com o desconforto de tê-lo entrando em mim; a idéia do que era aquilo, a sensação de que a dor melhorara, a certeza de que eu sentiria prazer e a sensação de tê-lo gozando dentro de mim foram simplesmente deliciosos demais para que eu não pensasse o tempo todo.

Eu sonhava com isso. Sonhava, e quando não estava dormindo estava devaneando sobre isso. Acontecia em tudo quanto é canto; acontecia quando estávamos tomando juntos o café, acontecia enquanto eu estava na aula e simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção, acontecia enquanto eu estava com alguma outra menina do dormitório e nada do que ela falava fazia sentido. E acontecia tanto, mas tanto, que eu sentia a necessidade de falar isso com alguém, de contar a alguém o que ele fazia comigo e como ele me deixava e em como eu tinha certeza de que ele me deixaria.

E eu, obviamente, falava com James. Não havia conversa com qualquer outra pessoa como havia com ele, não havia intimidade e conforto e satisfação e facilidade e felicidade em contar as coisas para ele. Eu queria que ele soubesse de tudo isso; e,quando eu lhe dizia como sentira sua falta, quando eu lhe contava como sonhara com ele, quando eu sussurrava que só conseguia pensar e pensar e pensar nele, ele me respondia com um sorriso, e eu tinha ainda mais certeza de como tudo aquilo estava certo.

Mais do que certo.

Por isso, mal pude esperar pela terceira vez em que tentamos. Mal pude esperar pelo toque de suas mãos, de sua boca, de sua língua, de seu membro em mim. O desconforto, aí, fora ainda menor, mas maior do que quando tentamos pela quarta vez. Na quinta, era mínimo; eu só não diria que estava me acostumando a ter James em mim porque, sinceramente, eu não achava que seria algo com o que eu fosse me acostumar.

Eu não me acostumaria com nada dele.

Não me acostumaria com o jeito como ele me olhava, como ele sorria para mim, como ele entrelaçava nossos dedos e apertava os meus nos dele assim, de repente, enquanto estávamos conversando com outras pessoas. Não me acostumaria com o jeito como ele me tocava, me segurava nos braços enquanto seus lábios se voltavam para os meus, movia sua língua para a minha e me fazia suspirar só por esse gesto. Não me acostumaria com o jeito com o qual ele tirava minhas roupas, estreitava os olhos em deleite ao me ver, me fazia me sentir única ao me empurrar para a cama e ao se colocar para cima de mim.

Era onde eu o queria agora.

"Vem aqui"

"Rápido assim?" James perguntou, maroto e ainda com a respiração fora de ritmo, as mãos segurando minha cintura assim que me ajudou a levantar. Eu estava ajoelhada, à sua frente, fazendo-o gozar em minha boca, sentindo seu gosto e desejando, mais uma vez,que ele estivesse dentro de mim "O que você acha que eu sou?"

"Meu namorado" respondi, rápida, levando minhas mãos para sua nuca para, desse jeito, puxá-lo para a cama. Assim que senti meus joelhos baterem no colchão, puxei-o com mais força, deixando que ele me levasse para o meio da cama para, finalmente, se colocar por cima de mim "Meu namorado lindo, gostoso, delicioso, sexy, perfeito, que me excita mais que tudo e..."

"Não preciso de mais nada" ele me interrompeu, a respiração se perdendo mais uma vez quando ele, em um gesto, tirou o apoio de uma das mãos para pegar a minha e guiá-la por seu corpo. Desci-a por sua barriga, sentindo seus músculos, mas meus dedos se moveram com ainda mais vontade quando fomos ainda mais embaixo em sua pele. James ainda não estava ereto novamente, mas eu já sentia o início de sua ereção se formar enquanto eu o segurava na mão "Excitar você já é suficiente"

E, quando eu o apertei, ele desceu o rosto para o meu e me beijou, a mão deixando a minha para se apoiar, com a outra, uma de cada lado de minha cabeça. Nossos rostos caíram para lados contrários e ele, com os dedos, tirou um pouco do meu cabelo do caminho, deixando o corpo um pouco separado do meu para que minha mão conseguisse se mover com mais facilidade. E eu não parei, nem por um segundo, de masturbá-lo; manuseava-o, apertava-o, massageava-o com o polegar antes de correr a unha por sua extensão.

Só cortamos o beijo quando ele gemeu.

"Merlin" ele suspirou, entregue, caindo o rosto para meu ombro e beijando-o, mordendo-o, chupando-o. Eu conseguia ver uma marca se formando ali mas, sinceramente, eu não me importava com ela; de qualquer jeito, só James veria, e seria só mais uma coisa que era só nossa "Você não sabe o que faz comigo, Evans. Não sabe"

"Acho que sei, sim" discordei, apertando-o para que não restasse dúvida do que eu falava. James, com isso, riu, baixo e excitado, mordendo mais uma vez meu ombro, dessa vez apoiando o corpo no braço esquerdo para que conseguisse deslizar a mão por meu colo, por minha barriga, pela lateral externa e interna de minha coxa esquerda antes de, finalmente, voltar a subir "E como sei"

"E como sabemos" seu indicador deslizou para mim, e ele se afastou um pouco mais para criar ângulo para que seu polegar alcançasse meu clitóris. Arqueei meu corpo para o dele e arfei, querendo mais, movendo minhas pernas de modo que conseguisse movimentar, com elas, meu quadril, querendo obter um pouco de controle naquela posição antes que ele decidisse me provocar daquele jeito totalmente torturante "Você deveria sentir como está agora"

Abri a boca para responder mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o dedo de James saiu de onde estava e veio para meu rosto, sem ter tempo de provocar minha boca com ele antes que eu a abrisse para pegá-lo. Senti, por um segundo, como ele estava - molhado, tão molhado -, e depois chupei-o, suspirando em desejo e satisfação ao sentir, de um outro jeito, como eu estava.

Eu sempre sentia mais. Acho que era algo natural; algo que a gente aprendia, quer dizer, com o tempo e com a prática. Não era como se algo fosse mais ou menos intenso, mas era como se eu soubesse aproveitar mais por me conhecer mais; eu aproveitava mais o beijo, mais os toques, mais a masturbação, mais o oral e mais os orgasmos que seguiam esses dois últimos. E isso porque tudo parecia melhor agora, em todos os sentidos e em todos os aspectos, porque eu sabia localizar e entender seus toques.

Começava com a expectativa.

Agora, eu aproveitava muito mais. Aproveitava muito mais os instantes em que ele me provocava - apesar de implorar, desesperada, para que ele deixasse de provocação e simplesmente fizesse o que eu queria -, em que seus dedos percorriam a junção de minhas pernas com meu quadril e se encaminhavam para meu centro, brincando comigo, me deixando à beira de implorar por ele. Sabia aproveitar as nuances do toque de seus dedos em minha abertura, sem penetrá-la, e sabia aproveitar o segundo em que ele entrava, me arqueando em sua direção no exato instante em que ele movia seu polegar sobre mim. Aproveitava mais, também, o caminho que sua língua trilhava; seios, mamilos, barriga, coxas, virilha, todos os centímetros do espaço entre minhas pernas antes de chegar em meu clitóris. James, nesse instante, olhava para mim e seus olhos brilhavam, e só esse gesto de satisfação me fazia querer gozar.

E isso eu também aproveitava muito mais.

Não era simples. Não, não era nada simples. Não era algo que pudesse ser descrito como uma sequência de sensações; não era simplesmente algo que começava na região baixa de minha barriga, em meu ventre, e tomava conta de meu corpo. Não era simplesmente algo que me fazia tremer, perder o controle, arquear meu corpo até que minhas costas perdessem o apoio da cama na minha tentativa de chegar mais rápido ao orgasmo. Não era simplesmente o caminho trilhado por seus dedos, por sua língua, e nem mesmo apenas o jeito como ele me olhava e sorria em deleite ao me ver entregue a ele.

Não, o orgasmo era mais que isso. Era, definitivamente, mais que isso. Era mais do que o conjunto de tudo isso e, por isso, mais do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia descrever. Eu me achava até mesmo ingênua de tentar, de início, descrever; se eu não conseguia,agora, já tendo inúmeros e inúmeros e inúmeros, era simplesmente impossível tentar descrever como era a primeira vez.

Única. Única como todas as outras.

Única como agora.

"Deliciosa" James disse, a voz enrouquecida pelo prazer, os lábios distribuindo beijos leves enquanto subia por minhas pernas, por meu ventre, por minha cintura, por meus seios, por meu queixo até minha boca. Mas eu ainda os sentia se entreabrindo para que sua língua entrasse em mim, me provocando, antes de seguir para onde eu mais gostava e mais precisava "Deliciosa, Lily"

Enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo e deixei que ele me beijasse, incapaz de, por um segundo, conseguir o controle para beijá-lo de volta. Sua língua tinha o meu gosto e seu beijo toda a intensidade que eu precisava, e antes que ele tivesse tempo de me provocar de novo eu rodeei sua cintura com minhas pernas e o empurrei para mim.

Em um movimento, ele estava dentro de mim.

Os gemidos em nosso beijo foram imediatos. Não que eu não sentisse nada desconfortável com essa sensação - não, o desconforto estava ali, especialmente no início da penetração -, mas o prazer que eu sentia com a situação já era incrivelmente maior. Não era como se fosse físico ainda, mas era, definitivamente, mais presente, e definitivamente mais prazerosa conforme a dor e o desconforto iam embora.

Agora, não havia nada de negativo. Absolutamente nada; quer dizer, houve o desconforto inicial, mas esse desapareceu e logo em seguida ele ficou tão pequeno que eu quase não o sentia mais. E, apenas um tempinho depois disso, ele finalmente desaparecera; não dera lugar, de início, a nenhum prazer, mas mesmo a sensação de seu membro entrando e saindo de mim sem me deixar desconfortável era um adicional ao prazer.

Ele era sempre maior.

"Deus..." eu o ouvi sussurrar, o rosto encaixado na curva de meu ombro com o pescoço, o corpo movendo-se contra o meu para encontrá-lo no meio do movimento. A dor que eu sentia no começo me impedira de me mover com ele e, por isso, ainda encontrávamos nosso ritmo, cada novo segundo da descoberta deste praticamente me enlouquecendo "Você é tão..."

Sua voz desapareceu contra meu pescoço, incompreensível, mas eu não precisava que ele me dissesse nada para que eu entendesse a natureza do que ele queria dizer. Abracei-o pelo pescoço e, mesmo que isso impossibilitasse mais falas, prendi-o ali, movendo meu quadril para cima assim que ele moveu o dele para baixo. De novo, nada de dor nem mesmo de desconforto, e meu impulso foi me mover mais para ele para que nos encontrássemos mais rápido e nos sentíssemos mais.

"Mais rápido" pedi, baixo, incompreensível mesmo para mim, sentindo, com as mãos que estavam nos ombros de James, o jeito como seus ombros relaxaram para, logo depois, voltarem a se contrair ao realizar o que eu pedia. Meus dedos caíram para seus braços e depois para sua barriga, entretanto, quando ele levantou um pouco o corpo, as mãos se movendo para minhas coxas para afastá-las assim que sentou-se um pouco mais.

Vê-lo nessa posição foi tão prazeroso quanto abraçá-lo enquanto transávamos.

"James..." mas qualquer continuação tornou-se impossível quando ele, atendendo meu pedido mais uma vez, entrou em mim, sincronizando com a chegada de seu dedo em meu clitóris. A resposta que meu corpo deu foi imediata; me arqueei para ele, arfando, e chamei seu nome, sentindo o prazer pela masturbação aumentar tudo o que eu já sentia e...

Foi nesse instante que eu percebi que era mais do que a falta de desconforto.

Era prazer.

Não que fosse algo gigantesco, enorme, como aquele que eu sentia antes de gozar. Não me fazia revirar os olhos, não me fazia torcer o lençol entre os dedos, não me fazia tremer sobre seu toque enquanto eu pedia, desesperada, por mais. Eu sabia que não iria gozar – acho que diria que não chegaria perto disso, na realidade -, e sabia que esse momento não ia chegar.

Mas isso não significava que ele não chegaria um dia.

E foi pensando nisso, só nisso, que movi com mais força meu quadril, usando minhas mãos de apoio para abrir mais as pernas e me guiar em sua direção. James apoiou a mão livre ao lado de uma das minhas e, então, se inclinou para mim, encontrando-me naquele ritmo que havíamos criado e descoberto e feito nosso, e eu levantei um pouco a parte de cima do meu corpo e ele inclinou o dele e nós nos beijamos e nossas respirações ficaram...

"Evans..." ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, puxando-o para ele e me impedindo de deitar de novo, me fazendo fechar os olhos e beijá-lo de volta e me perguntar por que eu queria deitar de novo. Eu queria todo, todo o contato possível com ele "Eu vou..."

"Eu sei" eu já sentia, quer dizer. Já sentia o retesar de seus ombros, a aceleração de sua respiração, a urgência em sua voz e o pulsar – aquele pulsar – dentro de mim. Ele também me dava prazer; e essa sensação, essa sensação junto a com masturbação e junto com o início de prazer que eu sentia, vindo de algum lugar, me deliciaram "E eu quero, tanto"

Ele gemeu, e nesse gemido eu senti o início de seu orgasmo tomar conta dele e, também, de mim. O prazer de James era o meu também, e senti-lo, senti-lo em mim, para mim, era...

Deus.

"James..."

Me movi para ele, ele gemeu e eu também. Sua mão deixou o colchão e veio para minhas costas para, me sustentando, me levar para mais perto dele. Tirei as minhas também e o abracei, forte, beijando seu ombro e mordendo-o e chupando-o e formando uma marca parecida com a que ele formara em minha pele. Isso pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais perto e, por isso, chupei-o de novo, no pescoço e na linha da mandíbula e no lóbulo e em tudo quanto é lugar que eu alcançava.

Quando eu chamei seu nome, ele gozou.

Nós dois caímos, juntos, para o colchão, o corpo dele ainda entre minhas pernas quando desabamos. Enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o mantive ali, não querendo deixá-lo ir, querendo que ficássemos tão juntos quanto poderíamos ficar.

Mas tive que deixá-lo ir. Tive que deixar, porque quando James começou a retribuir os beijos leves que eu lhe dava, quando James começou a mover os beijos até minha boca, quando James começou a mover a mão pela lateral de meu corpo, eu senti que ele queria mais. Senti que ele queria mais por mim, para mim, que queria me dar tudo o que podia.

E eu acabara de descobrir que ele podia demais.

E não foram necessárias palavras para que ele soubesse disso. O jeito como ele me olhara depois do beijo, como ele sorrira ao ver meu olhar, como ele continuara a descer a mão por mim enquanto me sussurrava as melhores coisas. Estava satisfeito, queria me deixar satisfeita, me achava linda e sexy e gostosa e esperara muito por isso e me amava e...

E todos os pensamentos conscientes foram embora depois de tudo isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se esse momento havia me trazido prazer, os outros ainda mais.

E foram muitos. Muitos, mas muitos mesmo. Tantos, mas tantos, que eu perdi a conta, o pensamento, e a lógica; foram mais vezes do que eu poderia contar, mais deliciosos do que eu poderia adivinhar, mais excitantes e perfeitos do que eu poderia imaginar. James e eu íamos, ainda, além, e era delicioso saber que, mesmo que já fosse demais, nós chegaríamos ainda mais longe.

Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, parecia ainda não ser suficiente. Cada vez mais, as noites não eram mais suficientes, e os encontros furtivos nas salas vazias me deixavam tão mais excitada que, de repente, tinham que durar mais tempo e ir mais longe. De vez em quando, nem trancávamos a porta, e logo depois os descuidos ficaram ainda maiores; saíamos nos intervalos das aulas, nos provocávamos durante as reuniões com Mcgonagall, desviávamos o caminho das rondas sem nos preocuparmos com isso.

Grande parte do nosso final de semana estava, também, presa nisso. Eu já não me sentia mal por deixar um pouco as garotas, e também não ruborizava todas as vezes em que Sirius me dava aquele sorriso enviesado que deixava claro que nunca esperava aquilo de mim. Eu mesma não esperava, quer dizer; e paixão, intensidade e vida me faziam bem, então não havia mesmo motivo para que eu fingisse o contrário.

E como me fazia bem.

Me fazia muito, muito bem. Incrivelmente bem. Tudo me fazia perfeitamente bem; os beijos, os toques, as conversas, os momentos, os instantes em que ele me fazia gemer seu nome e naqueles em que, simplesmente, nós entrelaçávamos nossos dedos e ficávamos em silêncio. Mesmo ele era confortável; nós não tínhamos que preenchê-lo, não tínhamos que conversar durante todo o tempo para nos entendermos, não tínhamos que fazer nada durante todo o tempo para que ficássemos bem.

Não, nós não fazíamos sempre a mesma coisa. Variávamos, e cada variação nos fazia melhor; James me mostrava partes novas do castelo, e elas ganhavam significado por eu saber mais da história dele. Eu lhe mostrava mais fotos da minha infância e lhe contava mais histórias, e ele sorria e pedia mais e nunca se cansava. Nós escapávamos para Hogsmeade e ele me mostrava novos caminhos – aliás, de uma vez só ele me mostrara a Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto, e ainda me prometera uma surpresa maior do que essas duas juntas no futuro -, e em todos os âmbitos possíveis.

Era como se James, na realidade, me mostrasse uma nova forma de viver.

E, nessa forma de vida, além disso tudo, havia o sexo.

Puta que pariu, o sexo.

Eu sentia um arrepio percorrer meu corpo só de pensar. Eu soltava um suspiro fraco só de pensar. Ao menor dos toques de James, eu gemia de leve, e sempre mordia inferior em prazer quando suas mãos seguravam minha cintura e ele sorria aquele sorriso de canto que me dizia que ele sabia tudo o que eu estava sentindo e pensando e desejando.

Mais do que isso; ele sabia o que fazer para que eu desejasse mais.

Sabia o jeito certo de me provocar. Sabia o jeito de segurar meu corpo, de me apertar contra ele, de colocar os lábios sobre os meus e de movê-los, juntos, em um beijo que sempre prometia mais. Sua língua sempre fazia mais, e o jeito como seus dedos encontravam caminhos para dentro de minha roupa ainda me impressionava pela facilidade e rapidez e agilidade e segurança e confiança. E ele sabia o jeito de me fazer sentir segura e confiante, da mesma forma que sabia, também, que de certa forma isso tudo era novo para mim.

E ele sabia como o novo me excitava.

E, também por isso, era tudo sempre novo. James fazia questão de me mostrar que havia mais; e houve, tanto mais, que eu não conseguia deixar de ficar surpresa - e de um modo positivo. De um modo mais que positivo - quando ele me mostrava ainda mais. Ele me mostrava tudo e nós tentávamos esse mesmo tudo; havíamos transado, por exemplo, em uma ponte que passava por cima do lago, e eu não me lembrava de termos nos vestido enquanto assistíamos ao pôr-do-sol. No nosso segundo final de semana em Hogsmeade, James me mostrara um novo jeito de chegar ao povoado, e as paredes de pedra serviram para que ele apoiasse meu corpo e sua boca na minha para abafar nossos gemidos, que alcançavam dimensões impressionantes no corredor escuro. A seção restrita da biblioteca ganhara novos significados, e agora eu não conseguia mais pedir à Madame Pince acesso aos livros sem sorrir à lembrança.

Mesmo na Sala Precisa havia novidades. Não apenas em relação ao que havia lá dentro - até porque James, ultimamente, sempre que entrava antes pensava sempre na mesma coisa -, mas em relação a tudo que ainda conseguíamos fazer em uma cama e em um quarto que tinha tudo para ser comum. Eu não deixava de perceber que sempre havia mais a conhecer, que eu sempre podia fazer mais e que James sempre podia fazer mais.

E nós fazíamos.

Ele me colocava deitada na mesa e abria minhas pernas, e tinha acesso aos meus seios com as mãos se ficasse de pé e com a boca se conseguisse se inclinar um pouco. Ele me sentava em uma poltrona e eu, imediata, já colocava cada perna minha por sobre um braço, meus dedos se enfiando entre seus fios antes mesmo que ele terminasse de se ajoelhar. Ele deitava na cama e, sorrindo, olhava para mim, as mãos em minha cintura descendo por minhas pernas até que puxasse meu corpo em direção a seu rosto. Eu começara a mover meus quadris quase imediata, encontrando um ritmo contra sua boca que me fazia alcançar o orgasmo rápido demais.

Nesse mesmo dia, James havia me colocado de quatro na cama, minha cabeça apoiada no final dela enquanto seu membro entrava em mim. Era bom, era delicioso, mas de tudo o que havíamos tentado até então fora o que eu menos gostara; não era simplesmente o desconforto que eu sentia ao tê-lo em mim - parecia que aquilo criava um outro ângulo de penetração, e um que não era meu preferido - ou o incômodo que eu sentira nos joelhos depois de um tempo, mas muito mais o fato de que eu não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Ver o verde consumir parte do castanho, ver seu estreitar, ver as pálpebras caindo por sobre eles era o que eu mais gostava, e eu queria, demais, ter tudo isso para que agüentasse ficar sem algo disso mesmo que por aquele tempo.

Dois dias depois, enquanto caíamos na cama, ele deitara e me colocara por cima dele. O ritmo eu já conhecia - era o que tínhamos quando ainda havia roupa entre a gente, quando ele levantava minha saia e eu abria sua calça e nós nos movíamos um contra o outro daquele jeito que já nos fazia gemer -, mas era incrivelmente diferente realizá-lo quando havia, de fato, o membro dele dentro de mim. Não era como se eu tivesse que redescobrir tudo de novo, mas eu precisara do apoio das mãos de James até que tivesse certeza do que eu estava fazendo. E não que elas tivessem deixado meu corpo depois disso; seguravam em minha bunda, subiam por minhas costas, pressionavam meu corpo para o dele até que eu o baixasse e sua boca conseguisse alcançar a minha. Ou, ainda, meu pescoço ou meus seios; não havia regra para a gente, simplesmente não havia.

De tudo novo que havíamos descoberto, o mais perfeito de tudo fora quando transáramos perto da lareira. Com ambos sentados, com ambos nos movimentando e com minhas pernas presas em sua cintura, começamos meio desajeitados até encontrarmos um ritmo perfeito, mas nem por isso não era simplesmente o máximo antes; talvez fosse o fogo - o jeito como ele fazia sombras no corpo de James, o jeito como ele deixava seus olhos maravilhosos, o jeito como ele nos aquecia ainda mais -,talvez fosse o passo a mais, talvez fosse a necessidade que eu já sentia muito antes de chegarmos até ali. Mas eu poderia apostar ainda mais que era a intimidade; a maneira como nossos corpos estavam juntos, se movimentando, e o modo como minha testa se apoiava na dele e como nossos olhos não se desviavam dos do outro, tão fixos que o momento me fizera sentir que eu, nunca mais, poderia deixar de fitá-los.

E eu não poderia.

"De novo?" James perguntou, provocante, assim que fiz aparecer o espelho à nossa frente, o sorriso em seu rosto deixando claro que ele estava simplesmente adorando aquilo. E não poderia ser diferente; qualquer um se excitaria ao nos ver ali, eu de bruços com ele parcialmente por cima de mim, minhas bochechas coradas pela expectativa e pelo desejo e pela minha própria excitação "Gosta de se ver enquanto estamos transando?"

Gemi, baixo e fraco, e mordi o lábio inferior, enfiando minhas unhas na pele de seu punho ao concordar. O sorriso que ele me devolveu foi ainda mais provocante que o primeiro, e vê-lo pelo reflexo - vê-lo por inteiro pelo reflexo - só me deixou ainda mais excitada, pronta para que nós dois fizéssemos tudo o que queríamos e mais um pouco. Mais, mais do que pronta; eu já sentia aquela urgência tomar conta de mim, já sentia aquele desejo de presença em mim, já sentia a necessidade dele em mim.

"Safada" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando meu lóbulo, deslizando os lábios para minha nuca enquanto seus dedos afastavam meu cabelo. Ele me beijou ali, leve, tão leve, mas mesmo assim presente demais, e eu senti aquele beijo alcançar meu corpo todo "Minha garota safada"

Enfiei minha cabeça no colchão, apertando o lençol entre meus dedos em um gesto quase instintivo. Mas, logo depois, desisti; quer dizer, continuava apertando a roupa de cama, mas tinha que levantar meu rosto porque tinha que olhar em seus olhos e tinha que olhar, além de sentir, o que ele fazia.

"Sua" eu era "Sua, amor"

Eu senti seu gemido contra o início da linha de minha coluna, seu rosto continuando a descer. Sua boca trilhava um caminho em minha pele, sua respiração, quente e já meio irregular, aumentavam meu prazer, e suas mãos alcançavam as laterais de meus seios. E ele continuava descendo; puta que pariu, continuava descendo, e eu não podia esperar até que ele terminasse a descida e fizesse tudo o que sabia fazer.

"E eu..." ele começou, tão mais baixo em meu corpo que saiu de cima dele e, com as mãos, puxou minha cintura até que meu quadril estivesse na beira da cama. No momento seguinte, ele estava ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, e todo o incentivo que eu precisava para abri-las até que seu corpo coubesse perfeitamente entre elas foi sua respiração alcançar tudo o que estava por ali também "... Seu"

Ele beijou a parte de trás de minha coxa esquerda, o indicador traçando uma linha por sua parte interna. Ele olhava, nesse momento, para algum outro ponto, mas assim que começou a subir os lábios voltou os olhos para o reflexo dos meus e sorriu.

Deus.

"Linda" disse, alto apenas para que eu ouvisse, o beijo, agora, já na junção de minha perna com minha bunda. Mordi com mais força meu lábio e lutei contra a sensação quase instintiva de fechar os olhos, sentindo meu corpo tremer sob o toque de seus dedos e de seus lábios e de sua língua.

E, depois de um tempo, foi impossível manter os olhos abertos. Impossível, totalmente impossível, porque James traçava círculos na parte de trás dos meus joelhos enquanto sua língua estava em meu clitóris. E, quando ele subiu um pouco mais e colocou sua língua em mim, dentro de mim, eu apertei ainda mais minhas pálpebras, gemendo seu nome quando seus dedos, agora, me masturbavam.

Eu devo ter chamado seu nome. Devo ter chamado seu nome milhares e milhares de vezes, e devo ter dito milhares de outras coisas enquanto ele fazia... fazia aquilo tudo. Também devo, em algum momento, ter tentado abrir os olhos para ver como ele estava, mas aposto que, se realmente fiz isso, voltei a fechá-los apenas um segundo depois. Seria demais ver seu rosto desaparecendo naquela parte de meu corpo, seria tão demais quanto tê-lo...

Ali.

Meu corpo, que estava saindo de meu controle, foi, completamente involuntário, para frente, saindo por um instante – agonizante – de seu toque. James, entretanto, não demorou a me tocar de novo; dessa vez, suas mãos foram para minhas coxas e sua boca para o limite da esquerda, os dedos me apertando de leve para chamar minha atenção.

Ele já tinha toda ela.

"Continua" pedi antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa "Continua, eu..."

Respirei fundo.

"Isso é... bom" surpreendentemente bom "Continua"

Ele não me respondeu nada de imediato, e quando dois segundos se passaram sem que eu tivesse sua resposta, eu voltei a abrir meus olhos para conseguir vê-lo pelo reflexo. De onde eu estava, eu conseguia ver o estreitar de seu olhar, parte do sorriso – satisfeito, mais que satisfeito – em seu rosto e, mais importante, os movimentos de seu rosto; sem desviar os olhos dos meus, ele voltou a baixá-lo, os ombros se movendo de forma a levar suas mãos até minha bunda.

Com uma pequena pressão, ele a abriu, e eu vi seu rosto desaparecendo conforme ele o descia para passar a língua pela abertura criada. Eu, que soltava gemidos baixos e constantes durante todos esses momentos, soltei outro um pouco mais alto quando ele circundou minha entrada, provocante, excitante, fazendo, de propósito, com que eu pedisse por ele em todas as situações.

E eu pedi.

Sem nenhum pudor, pedi. Pedi para que ele, também, enfiasse sua língua ali, e pedi para que ele a colocasse tão fundo quanto podia. Quando estava lá, exatamente como eu queria, chamei seu nome sem nem mesmo saber o motivo, excitada demais – qual minha outra opção, ao ter e ver e sentir James, onde estava? – para ficar quieta e não fazer nada.

E eu não fiquei. Quieta, quer dizer. Depois de um tempo, meus quadris se moviam em direção ao seu rosto, e quando ele tirou uma das mãos de onde estava para começar a me masturbar, eu abri minhas pernas e eu mesma me segurei de modo a deixar que seu rosto e sua língua tivessem todo o acesso que precisavam. Tivessem todo o acesso que _eu_ precisava, porque eu queria a língua de James ali e seus dedos em minha outra entrada, e queria sentir sua respiração se acelerando contra mim, e queria sentir tudo o que ele poderia me causar fazendo tudo aquilo.

E ele causou tanto que me fez gozar.

Claro que o prazer veio muito mais da masturbação do que com sua língua. O prazer veio do reconhecimento de que ele me faria gozar, da sensação que subia de meu clitóris e de minha entrada e dominava meu corpo, do deleite que era sentir meu corpo se arquear para fora do colchão e se movimentar, involuntário, para que aquele prazer chegasse logo. O prazer veio do ritmo de seus dedos, de seu conhecimento sobre mim, do meu conhecimento sobre mim mesma.

E, claro, faltava, especialmente, que eu conhecesse a mim mesma nisso que James acabava de me apresentar. Faltava que eu tivesse consciência do meu corpo, do meu ritmo preferido, do que eu preferia que ele fizesse e do que eu mais queria em cada momento. Mas, mesmo assim, me dera um prazer incrível – inominável – saber que havia prazer ali.

Havia prazer ali. E essa percepção, rápida e simples, me dava prazer.

_Prazer._

"Eu preciso de você" murmurei para James assim que senti seu corpo subindo no meu, seu membro latejando na parte interna de minha coxa antes dele, com um toque de mãos, me fazer me virar. Me segurou pela cintura e, firme, fez com que eu saísse da beira da cama, apoiando minha cabeça no travesseiro e abrindo minhas pernas enquanto se inclinava para me beijar "Eu quero que você..."

"Isso foi..." ele me interrompeu, baixo, para logo depois se interromper e me beijar. Meu coração, que ainda não recuperara nada de seu ritmo, acelerara ainda mais em meu peito com a idéia de que aquela língua, aquela mesma língua, me levara a lugares que eu tinha certeza que não existiam "... essa foi a primeira vez que eu fiz isso"

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, eu não as realizei de imediato. Quer dizer, eu sabia seu significado – era, também, a primeira vez que James alcançava aquela parte do corpo – e, por causa dele, eu abria um sorriso leve, mas ao perceber que ele queria causar mais do que aquilo, eu senti como se não pudesse estar mais feliz.

James dizia aquilo porque queria que eu soubesse que era a primeira vez dele também.

E, isso, também, mostrava o quanto ele se importava comigo. Mostrava o quanto ele se preocupava, cuidava, me amava; mostrava que ele queria fazer com que eu me sentisse mais segura em relação ao fato de que, de nós dois, eu era a mais inexperiente. Mostrava que ele se lembrava de quando eu havia lhe dito isso, e mostrava que ele se lembrava que eu precisava de confiança.

E, mesmo que eu já tivesse – não precisava de sua fala quando ele sorria para mim e me olhava, não precisava de suas palavras quando ele me segurava contra ele e me fazia sentir segura, não precisava de mais nada quando ele estava perto de mim -, naquele gesto havia mais. Havia mais, muito mais, e de tal forma que tudo o que eu achei que não fosse crescer mais, mais uma vez, crescia de novo.

Eu o amava. Puta que pariu, como eu o amava.

"Vem"

Os olhos dele, de súbito, ganharam um brilho a mais, e já no instante seguinte eu já o sentia mover seu quadril em direção ao meu. Gemi mesmo quando era apenas seu início, e quando ele completou o movimento eu já estava chamando seu nome e me apertando a ele tanto quanto poderia. Mas logo James desfez meu movimento; afastou-se um pouco e levou os dedos para meu clitóris, pressionando-o, apertando-o, me fazendo sentir o máximo de prazer possível.

Eu, agora, já sabia que tudo era possível.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não podia mais esperar..."

"Insuportável..."

"Mais dois minutos, e eu juro que eu..."

"Minutos? Eu estava mais para os segundos. Milésimos de segundo"

Nós dois esbarramos em uma poltrona qualquer, e ele teve que apertar minha cintura com um pouco mais de força quando uma de minhas pernas falhou e eu quase caí no chão. Por mais um segundo, eu me perguntei o que aquelas poltronas e aqueles sofás estariam fazendo ali - James, ultimamente, pensava neles perto de uma lareira sempre que escolhia onde iríamos ficar aqui. Eu continuava escolhendo o meu quarto, mesmo que com uma cama de casal, porque gostava de tê-lo próximo de tudo o que era meu -; quer dizer, eles eram realmente bons quando queríamos ficar esparramados ali, conversando e rindo e fazendo planos enquanto estávamos embaixo de um cobertor e com uma xícara de chocolate nas mãos, mas estava sempre no meio do nosso caminho até a cama quando estávamos desesperados para chegar nela.

Mas foi isso o que durou; um segundo, apenas um segundo, porque no próximo a boca de James estava na minha de novo e todo o resto desapareceu. Era ele, só ele, apenas ele; ele e sua boca, ele e sua língua, ele e seus braços e suas mãos e seus dedos e seu corpo por inteiro. Eu não conseguia pensar, e respirar era apenas algo que eu fazia porque não precisava lembrar para meu corpo como fazê-lo. Não precisava lembrar a mim mesma como meu corpo, por inteiro, reagia a ele; eu me arqueava em sua direção, não suportava me separar dele, não conseguiria agüentar ficar um instante sem tudo dele que eu poderia ter.

Absolutamente tudo.

"Ela fez de propósito. Tenho certeza que ela fez de propósito"

"Não importa, não agora"

"Ela sabia que eu queria..."

"Shh, Evans" ele me cortou com um beijo forte, rápido, suas mãos saindo de dentro de minha blusa e só não me fazendo gemer em perda porque eu sabia que ele só havia feito isso para que pudesse tirar minhas roupas. Começou por meu casaco, passou por minha gravata e, quando a tirou, eu a puxei pela dele, juntando nossas bocas mais uma vez enquanto andávamos, tortos, até a cama "Só meu nome, ok? Só quero que diga o meu nome"

Gemi com isso, excitada, sentindo a parte de trás de meus joelhos bater no colchão. O impulso que eu tive foi de cair nele e puxar James comigo mas, como nós dois ainda estávamos de roupa, me segurei; tirá-la quando estávamos deitados, desesperados por mais, parecia levar muito mais tempo, e esse era um fator que eu não queria perder aproveitar cada segundo com ele, desde retirar as suas roupas até tudo o que seu corpo nu poderia me oferecer.

E era muita, mas muita coisa.

"Assim" ele disse, e só então eu realizei que, quando ele começara a desabotoar meu uniforme, eu gemi seu nome "Assim, Evans. Quero escutar isso, só isso"

Mordi o lábio inferior. Um botão, dois, três, e então eu empurrei suas mãos para baixo e continuei o trabalho eu mesma. James entendeu de imediato; ajoelhou-se, no instante seguinte, à minha frente, deslizando o zíper de minhas botas e pressionando minha coxa para que eu levantasse minhas pernas e ele pudesse tirá-las. Chegou a baixar minha meia calça antes mesmo que eu terminasse com minha blusa, e no exato instante em que eu terminei de deslizar o tecido por meus braços ele começou a escorregar minha saia por minhas pernas.

"Ainda tem roupa demais" ele murmurou, os lábios no elástico lateral de minha calcinha,os dentes prendendo-o e afastando-o da pele por tempo suficiente - e eu não duvidava, não duvidava nada, que meio momento seria capaz disso - para que eu enfiasse meus dedos em seu cabelo, fechasse os olhos e suspirasse, mais do que entregue a ele "Tira o soutien"

Incapaz de responder, demorei um segundo para encontrar o controle necessário para que eu tirasse minha mão de seu apoio e, com a outra, a subisse por minhas próprias costas para que pudesse juntá-la a outra. Tentei duas vezes - hoje, justo hoje, eu tinha que ter escolhido um soutien que fechava atrás - antes dele conseguir me ajudar a tirar a calcinha, logo depois subindo para que também pudesse me ajudar a tirar a única peça de roupa que me restava.

Eu estava nua.

E deve ter sido isso. Quer dizer, isso e mais o fato de que James estava completamente vestido; não sei, havia algo de erótico no fato de que eu estava completamente nua enquanto James ainda não tirara nada do que vestia. Havia algo de erótico no jeito como eu estava mais do que bem com aquilo; a minha nudez, o jeito como James olhava para mim, o jeito como eu sentia vontade de suspirar a cada novo centímetro que seu olhar redescobria e o jeito como ele estreitava os olhos em um gesto que me dava a certeza deque, para ele, eu era única no mundo.

E tê-lo me olhando desse jeito, com certeza, me fazia me sentir assim.

Única.

E me sentir desse jeito me deixara mais excitada que nunca.

"James..."

"Não importa quantas vezes eu olhe você" ele me interrompeu, a voz entrecortada, em um sussurro quase inaudível que a deixava ainda mais enrouquecida que o normal. Isso fez com que meu coração - que já batia forte, forte demais, mesmo quando nós dois ainda estávamos com Mcgonagall naquela reunião insuportável - se acelerasse demais, cada batida ribombando em meus ouvidos enquanto eu não ousava desviar meus olhos dos dele "Nunca vou deixar de me maravilhar com você"

Suspirei, deixando de lado minha vontade de fechar os olhos só para que pudesse olhá-lo mais um pouco. Entretanto, não consegui manter minhas pálpebras abertas por muito mais tempo; James afastou, com os dedos, algumas mechas de meu cabelo da frente de meus seios, passando-as por meus ombros de modo que a parte da frente de meu corpo estivesse totalmente livre.

"Você é linda demais" seus dedos acabaram de manusear meu cabelo, e então desceram para meus seios e trilharam caminhos por seus contornos. Passou por suas laterais, pelas partes de baixo, e também por meus mamilos, para só depois disso segurá-los e apertá-los de leve com o único objetivo de me provocar "Demais, de todos os jeitos possíveis, sempre"

Eu não estava vendo-o, mas senti-o se aproximar de mim. Senti sua respiração tocar uma parte mais baixa de seu rosto, e senti - e como senti - o movimento de suas mãos se dirigindo para minhas costas. O tecido de seu casaco roçou minha pele e, por um instante, isso me frustrou, mas assim que a ponta de seus dedos alcançaram a linha de minha coluna o conjunto de tudo isso se tornou demais.

Demais, de todos os jeitos possíveis, sempre.

E era exatamente isso, quer dizer. Talvez um pouco mais, mas essas palavras já eram mais que suficientes para descrever tudo o que eu sentia; eu gostava, eu adorava, eu amava, eu me excitava com o fato de que James sempre conseguia me dizer tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Não era apenas o elogio ao meu corpo - e isso já me excitava demais, saber que ele me achava linda, saber que ele me desejava, saber que eu o excitava como ele a mim -, mas o fato de que o restante de suas palavras realmente fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

De todos os jeitos possíveis, sempre.

Porque fora James, só James, a ver meu corpo desse jeito. Fora James o primeiro a tirar minha blusa, o primeiro a colocar as mãos por baixo de minha saia, o primeiro a tocar todas as partes por elas cobertas. E, obviamente, fora o primeiro a tirar minha calcinha do caminho de seus dedos, e fora o primeiro a me deitar na cama e me fazer chamar seu nome quando tudo o que eu sentia era prazer. E não fora, apenas, o fato de que ele fora também o primeiro a tirar todas as roupas que eu vestia; não, fora o fato de que ele fora o primeiro a me fazer querer ficar nua.

Fora para ele. Bom, não só para ele; fora para nós dois. Era, ainda, para nós dois; fora quando descobrira cada centímetro de mim com seus dedos e sua língua, fora quando me mostrara tudo o que nós dois poderíamos fazer um com o outro, fora quando me fizera desejar o sexo como todo outro momento - e ainda mais que alguns. Que vários alguns - e me fizera ver o que conseguíamos alcançar com ele até que, finalmente, conseguimos chegar onde estávamos agora.

E passamos por coisas demais.

Passamos pela primeira conversa, pelo primeiro sorriso, pelo primeiro cumprimento no corredor quando estávamos cruzando caminhos contrários. Passamos pela sua oferta de me ajudar em Transfiguração, passamos pela minha afirmativa, passamos pelo tempo extra que passávamos juntos conversando depois das aulas. Passamos por aquele primeiro beijo, e passamos pelos vários que se seguiram a ele no dia seguinte. Passamos pela primeira vez em que gememos juntos, e pela vez em que tiramos a blusa um do outro e pela vez em que nossas mãos foram um pouco mais longe. Hogsmeade; passamos por aquele passeio em Hogsmeade, que junto com o pedido dele para que eu fosse com ele, teve a conversa mais importante e mais sincera e mais aberta da minha vida.

Fora apenas o início. Apenas o início, porque conforme nos descobríamos mais, conversávamos mais. Ou ao contrário; a verdade é que, acho, não havia simplesmente causa e conseqüência. Era um conjunto, algo interligado a outro algo, e de tal maneira interligados que funcionava perfeitamente para mim e, por isso, perfeitamente para agente. Qualquer tipo de avanço era por causa desse nosso jeito de ser.

Um pouco dele e eu já sentia demais.

"Tira" porque, agora, seus dedos desciam até mina bunda, e eu não conseguiria me segurar muito mais "Tira também, James. Quero - preciso - te ver sem roupa"

Ele não me respondeu nada, mas eu senti, em minha testa, uma falha em sua respiração que me deixava claro que ele era afetado pelo o que eu dizia. E da melhor maneira possível; ver, sentir, James perdendo o controle por mim era perfeito, único demais para que eu conseguisse encontrar qualquer palavra para descrever alguma parte do que eu sentia. Não existiam frases, não existiam nem mesmo palavras que pudessem ser articuladas até que eu chegasse em uma forma que me permitisse dizer como James era para mim de modo que alguém entendesse.

Ninguém conseguiria entender. Ninguém conseguiria chegar nem mesmo perto de entender o que era, o que ele me fazia sentir, o que era para mim ter alguém que era capaz de me fazer sentir isso tudo. E não havia um segundo que eu não me sentia desse jeito; eu me sentia assim quando nós nos encontrávamos e ele me cumprimentava, os olhos brilhando e os lábios sorrindo ao me ver. Eu me sentia assim quando conversávamos, tanto sobre algo comum como as aulas de Binns quanto o que esperávamos de quando tivéssemos que sair da escola e nos deparar com o mundo de verdade. Eu me sentia assim quando estávamos sozinhos, apenas juntos um do outro, ou tirando nossas roupas, exatamente como ele já tirara as minhas e exatamente como eu estava tirando as dele agora.

Tê-lo nu só me excitou ainda mais.

"Sente" ele pediu ao me ver incapaz de desviar os olhos de seu membro, a mão alcançando a minha e guiando-a para o espaço entre suas pernas. Segurei-o, sem demorar um segundo, e percorri-o por inteiro, parando meu polegar em sua cabeça para circundá-la e senti-lo e fazê-lo me sentir também "Para você, Evans"

Gemi, fraca, e mordi meu lábio inferior, levantando-o em direção à sua barriga para conseguir tocar mais dele. James reagiu, também, com um gemido, sua mão deixando a minha para que ambas segurassem meu rosto e nos guiassem para um beijo, os lábios se entreabrindo com os meus para que nossas línguas se tocassem.

Deus.

"Tudo isso" meu beijo, meus toques, meu corpo nu - só ele viu e só ele veria meu corpo desse jeito -, minhas reações - só ele conseguiu e conseguiria me fazer sentir desse jeito - a ele e a cama ao nosso lado, ao nosso alcance, prestes a ser usada "Tudo isso é para você, James"

Ele sorriu contra minha boca, satisfeito "Para mim?"

Concordei.

"Só para mim?"

"Só para você" mas quem não quis mais qualquer tipo de palavra fui eu; na falta de sua inclinação, me coloquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo mais uma vez. James não me provocou muito mais, me beijando de volta, as mãos percorrendo minhas costas antes depararem em minha cintura e, com isso, me prenderem firme contra seu corpo antes dele me empurrar em direção à cama.

James não demorou mais que dois segundos - e mesmo esses foram gastos olhando para mim, me admirando, me olhando como se não pudesse deixar de me olhar - para se colocar em cima de mim, sua simples presença me fazendo abrir minhas pernas para que ele pudesse entrar entre elas. Nós também fomos quase imediatos ao voltarmos a nos beijar, e eu também não demorei mais que o necessário para rodear sua cintura com minhas pernas e seu pescoço com meus braços, sentindo que ele estava em todos os lugares e que conseguiria me alcançar de todos eles.

James sempre conseguia me alcançar.

"Sente você" pedi assim que nos separamos, ele escorregando os lábios por meu pescoço e eu caindo-o para o lado para que ele tivesse todo o acesso que ele quisesse. E, se dependesse de mim - e dependia -, ele alcançaria tudo o que desejasse "Sente você como eu estou, James"

Ele gemeu em meu pescoço, mordendo minha pele, sugando-a enquanto, sem mais nenhuma palavra, sua mão deixava o apoio da cama e passava por minha barriga. Quando seus dedos alcançaram meu umbigo, minha respiração se acelerou e eu deixei seu nome escapar, enfiando minhas unhas em seus ombros antes mesmo dele alcançar o lugar exato em que eu queria que ele estivesse.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando, quando seu dedo deslizou fácil para dentro de mim, eu gemi.

"Para mim?"

"É" mas não fui capaz de dizer mais nada quando James retirou o dedo de mim e levou-o à própria boca. Aquilo me excitou demais - sempre me excitava demais - e eu, sem sequer pensar, levantei meu rosto para unir minha boca a dele, nossas línguas se encontrando e só fazendo aquela sensação de desejo e excitação que eu tinha crescer "James..."

"Excitada demais" ele disse, com um beijo forte fazendo com que minha cabeça se apoiasse, mais uma vez, no colchão. Arqueei-a para trás quando, mais uma vez, seus lábios alcançaram meu pescoço, dessa vez sua parte da frente, e o beijaram, entreabertos, urgentes "Preciso ter um pouco mais disso, não é?"

Ele desceu por minha pele, alcançando meu colo, descendo pelo vale entre meus seios antes de cair para o esquerdo. Um segundo, uma eternidade, e então ele trocou de seio, e se foi outro segundo e se foi outra eternidade enquanto ele o manuseava em sua boca para, finalmente, continuar a descida por minha pele. Mais segundos e mais eternidades se foram no tempo que ele teve até chegar em meu umbigo, e lá se foram outros segundos e outras eternidades no tempo em que ele desceu por minhas coxas, beijando-as, encontrando a junção de minhas pernas com o quadril para, finalmente, me tocar em meu clitóris.

Eu chamei seu nome. Gemi seu nome, quase gritei seu nome, e ao menor sinal de que ele me deixaria à beira do orgasmo sem me fazer gozar, eu prendia seu pescoço entre minhas coxas e segurava seu cabelo para impedi-lo de se afastar de mim. Prendi-o por quatro vezes antes dele parar com a provocação; com um movimento a mais de sua língua e com uma outra inclinação de seus dedos, gozei em sua boca, minha perna chutando o ar em um movimento involuntário e a parte baixa de baixo de minhas costas saindo do colchão. Era perfeito demais, simplesmente perfeito demais, e toda vez que eu sentia isso tudo eu tinha certeza que...

Ele não esperou. Não esperou que eu baixasse meu corpo, não esperou que eu alcançasse qualquer parte de controle, não esperou que minha respiração chegasse, minimamente, a se controlar; não, não esperou nada disso. Suas mãos pressionaram, imediatas, minha barriga, me devolvendo para a cama, e seu corpo abriu mais caminho entre minhas pernas, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de gemer seu nome ele estava dentro de mim.

Ele estava dentro de mim.

"James" chamei, arfando, prendendo, mais uma vez, minhas unhas em seus ombros. Demorou um pouco mais para que eu rodeasse sua cintura com as pernas mas, assim que o fiz, nós dois gememos, meu quadril intensificando os movimentos que fazia contra o dele e o dele intensificando os que fazia contra o meu. Não sabia o que era – provavelmente, a penetração tão imediatamente depois do orgasmo -, mas eu me sentia como se, mais do que nunca, ele conseguisse me completar.

Eu conseguia senti-lo como nunca antes.

Conseguia senti-lo me abrindo, entrando em mim, saindo para logo depois fazer o movimento de entrar novamente. Chegava tão fundo quanto alguém jamais poderia estar, e só essa certeza seria necessária para que eu gemesse e o desejasse e o quisesse ali para sempre mesmo que não houvesse nada físico. E havia; James conseguia encontrar todos os pontos certos em mim, fosse com seu membro fosse com sua boca, com suas mãos, com seus dedos, com sua língua, com seu corpo por inteiro.

"Gostosa" ele sussurrou, e minha excitação só aumentou com sua palavra. James era mesmo um conjunto de coisas, quer dizer; eu teria tudo, tudo dele, porque um sempre vinha acompanhado de outro e era tudo tão indissociável que eu não conseguia mais... "Perfeita"

Seus lábios estavam nos meus. Sua língua estava na minha. Sua boca me beijou, e logo depois deslizou por meu pescoço. Seus dentes mordiscaram meu lóbulo, sua voz sussurrou coisas em meu ouvido que me fizeram revirar os olhos em prazer e me apertar tanto quanto era fisicamente possível contra ele. Uma de suas mãos retirou o apoio do colchão e eu senti mais de seu peso no meu, gemendo quando nossos colos deslizaram um pelo outro com ainda mais contato e quando sua mão se fechou sobre meu seio. Apertou-o, forte, me fazendo enfiar com ainda mais força minhas unhas em sua pele – seus ombros, suas costas, seus braços, sua nuca; não importava – e me fazendo desejar, mais do que em desespero, que aquele momento não acabasse nunca e, ao mesmo tempo, que ele desse lugar ao orgasmo e...

Lá estava. Lá estava aquela sensação deliciosa, começando a tomar conta de mim, subindo do espaço entre minhas pernas para minha barriga e para meu ventre. A cada novo movimento, a cada novo segundo, ela ia um pouco mais longe; de meu ventre para meu estômago, de meu quadril até minhas coxas, de meu estômago até meus seios, e então em todos os lugares e mais um pouco.

Eu iria gozar. Mais um pouco, e eu iria gozar.

Veio tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Veio o aumento dessa sensação. Veio a excitação de, provavelmente, ser a primeira vez que eu gozaria desse jeito, com a penetração sem nenhum tipo de estímulo no clitóris. Veio o aumento da necessidade dele e, com ela, a intensificação de nossos movimentos; não ficaram mais profundos, não foram mais rápidos, não mudaram em nada. Eu havia mudado; estava mais intensa, e mais intensa do que eu achei que jamais poderia estar.

Eu queria gozar.

Deus, eu queria...

"Eu vou..."

Minha voz se perdeu contra seu pescoço, minhas pernas o apertaram mais e eu tinha certeza que minhas unhas deixariam partes de sua pele roxas no dia seguinte. Minha boca deixou escapar um gemido mas eu, imediata, o sufoquei contra seu ombro ao mordê-lo, sentindo que, se deixasse mais gemidos escaparem, meu coração poderia escapar de dentro de meu peito. Ele batia rápido demais, desesperado, e eu tinha certeza que James conseguia senti-lo contra ele e tinha ainda mais certeza de que ele se excitava com isso.

Eu via. Eu sentia. Eu sentia seu membro pulsar dentro de mim, sentia suas palavras perderem o ritmo com sua respiração, sentia seu rosto deslizar pelo meu e sentia seus olhos se fixarem nos meus. O que eu vi neles, como sempre, me excitou, e me excitou ainda mais quando ficou claro que ele se excitou com meu início de frase.

James queria que eu gozasse tanto quanto eu queria gozar.

"Fala" pediu, baixo, a boca roçando a minha em todas as palavras "Fala, quero ouvir"

Mordi meu lábio inferior.

"Vou gozar" falei, e essas palavras também me afetaram como a ele. Eu também suspirei, eu também gemi, e eu reagi com um aperto ao redor de seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que ele pulsava dentro de mim "Eu vou..."

Mas ele me beijou a boca, cortando minha fala, encontrando minha língua e tocando-a em um beijo rápido, sem ritmo, urgente, intenso. Foi delicioso mas, assim que o pouco ar que eu tinha foi embora, tive que cortá-lo; minha respiração estava perdida, meu corpo prestes a perder o controle, meu prazer prestes a alcançar pontos inimagináveis.

E cada novo encontro nosso trazia mais. E cada movimento dele em mim trazia mais. E cada segundo meu com ele dentro de mim trazia mais. Os segundos, os momentos, os sussurros, os sons de nossos corpos batendo um contra o outro e os sons de nossos gemidos e respirações traziam mais. E trouxeram tanto, tanto mais, que quando eu senti meu corpo inteiro cedendo àquele prazer eu não conseguia pensar; por isso, me entreguei, mais uma vez, por inteiro a James, deixando que ele tomasse conta de meus gemidos, de meu corpo, de meu prazer.

E James, como sempre, me fez gozar.

Não sei dizer o que eu senti. Da mesma forma que quando eu alcançara o orgasmo pela primeira vez, eu não sabia dizer o que eu senti. Poderia, claro, tentar descrever fisicamente, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria; sabia, simplesmente sabia, e simplesmente porque tudo o que eu sentia agora parecia mais intenso do que fora antes. Talvez fosse o tempo de convivência, talvez fosse a intimidade criada, talvez fosse o fato de que conhecíamos mais um do outro e, por isso, sabíamos o que fazer para que o outro reagisse do jeito que mais queríamos. E poderia, obviamente, ser o fato de que eu esperara por esse momento como não esperara por quase nenhum outro; eu já sabia o que sentiria, e fizera de tudo para conseguir senti-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

E eu sentira.

Como eu sentira.

Sentira James pulsar dentro de mim, o que me fez me apertar tão forte contra ele que, finalmente, a tensão em mim explodiu e eu senti aquela onda de prazer me dominar por inteiro. Sentira James reagir aos meus gemidos – e, embora eu não soubesse o que eu gemia, sentia que era seu nome, palavras quaisquer, sons quaisquer – e o sentira se manter, por mais tempo, em mim, aumentando as sensações de meu orgasmo antes de aumentá-las ainda mais ao repetir o movimento por duas vezes. Sentira o corpo de James, antes tenso pela sensação de orgasmo, relaxar, e sentira seu peso sobre o meu enquanto meu corpo ainda se movia involuntariamente para o dele. Sentira o prazer não ir embora por tempo demais, e por esse mesmo tempo eu fui incapaz de fazer alguma outra coisa sem ser apertá-lo, senti-lo, enfiar meus dedos em tudo o que eu alcançava de seu corpo.

Sentira, também, ele recuperar o controle antes de mim. Sentira ele me beijar o ombro, o pescoço, o ouvido, e então sussurrar 'Linda, gostosa, perfeita' e mais milhares de palavras que só aumentavam o que eu sentia. Sentira ele alcançar minha mão direita com sua esquerda e entrelaçar seus dedos aos meus, e sentira ele apertá-los enquanto chamava meu nome e subia os beijos por meu pescoço até minha boca. Sentira-o me beijar, leve, com nossas respirações ainda desgovernadas, e sentira-o sorrir contra minha boca quando suspirei.

E, agora, eu o sentia feliz.

E, por isso, arrumei controle para sorrir também, e o sorriso de James aumentou assim que viu o meu. Isso me satisfez ainda mais e, tenho certeza, aumentou ainda mais o tempo daquele prazer, a satisfação que eu sentia com ele – e, obviamente, por tê-lo sentido – aumentando enquanto meu corpo relaxava e eu conseguia aproveitar mais ainda aquilo tudo.

O prazer. A intimidade. A cumplicidade.

James sempre aumentava tudo.

"Eu amo você" sussurrei, suspirando, ainda em deleite "Amo, amo, amo, amo você"

Ele, em resposta, me beijou de novo, e eu terminei de suspirar no beijo.

"Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo" ele sussurrou, puxando meu lábio inferior em direção ao dele, apoiando a testa na minha e suspirando comigo quando tivemos mais esse contato "Não tem a menor idéia de como eu estou agora"

Não respondi nada de imediato, incapaz de respondê-lo durante um ou dois instantes. Me concentrei, por um instante, em mim; minhas bochechas, eu tinha certeza, estavam coradas, e meu lábio inferior devia ter pelo menos uma das marcas das inúmeras mordidas que dei nele. Minha barriga ainda se movia, rápida, devido à respiração, e só agora eu achava que minhas pernas tinham a possibilidade de me deixar de pé se eu quisesse. Meu coração ainda estava completamente desgovernado, ainda havia suspiros presos em tudo quanto é lugar de meu corpo e eu, ainda não conseguia pensar com a coerência que eu queria.

E James, também, não estava muito diferente de mim. Mesmo que sua pele fosse mais escura que a minha, eu conseguia ver o rubor das maçãs de seu rosto com clareza – o que só me excitava mais ao me fazer pensar como devia estar o meu rosto -, e seus lábios estavam ambos vermelhos e inchados por causa de todos os beijos que trocamos. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos e, por isso, os traços verdes mais visíveis entre o castanho, e tudo o que eu quis foi olhar para eles e sentir, mais uma vez, que era eu a fazer aquilo. E era eu, também, a fazer seu coração bater desse jeito, tão rápido quanto o meu, no mesmo ritmo que o meu.

Aquilo era perfeito.

"Tenho sim"

Eu estava sentindo o mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sim, eu sei que, depois dessas milhares de palavras, vocês devem estar cansados – ou com vontade de mandar reviews ^-^-, mas acho melhor vocês lerem isso daqui lá:

1 - essa fic trata única e exclusivamente dos avanços 'físicos' de James e Lily. Esse avanço poderia ocorrer de várias maneiras, e a que eu escolhi é como eu vejo mais a personalidade da Lily; um avanço físico acompanhado de cumplicidade, de intimidade além desse âmbito. É claro que as pessoas podem discordar de mim nesse ponto - e em vários outros, mas isso vocês vão ver um pouquinho mais adiante -, como algumas pessoas devem fazer por causa de outras fics que estão por aí e que retratam uma Lily diferente. Gosto de várias dessas histórias, algumas delas até estão nos meus favoritos, mas se eu tivesse que escolher uma Lily seria essa daqui;

2 - portanto, estabelecido o fato de que a Lily se sente mais segura havendo cumplicidade e intimidade nas conversas, nos gestos, nos momentos fora-do-sexo, escrevi isso daqui de forma que alguns dos momentos passados por eles estivessem ligados a isso. Alguns mais do que diretos, outros indiretamente, e ainda um grupo de terceiros que estão dissociados por completo se não levarmos em consideração o que aconteceu antes. Escolhi escrever desse jeito para deixar claro que não há uma fórmula para a 'perda' da virgindade - odeio esse termo, mas infelizmente não tenho outro agora -, e que nenhum jeito é melhor do que o outro. Você pode transar pela primeira vez com um cara que conheceu naquela mesma noite, e pode se sentir segura para isso depois de um período de dois anos com o namorado. Você pode precisar amar o cara, ou pode precisar só se sentir muito atraída por ele. Pode precisar só de olhares, só de palavras, dos dois juntos, ou só que os dois queiram e nada mais. As possibilidades são infinitas, e quis mostrar aqui tanto quanto podia disso;

3 - respeito, assim, a variedade de histórias que aparecem com cada um desses. A maioria com esse assunto, entretanto, mostra a Lily querendo e o James perguntando 'tem certeza?', com a Lily concordando e os dois transando. Nenhuma que eu tenha lido ainda mostra alguma história que tenha se dado em um... passo a passo, acho, é um bom termo. De novo - não custa nada ressaltar -, Lily pode ter um momento no qual se sente MUITO atraída pelo James e resolve que vai ser ali, naquele momento. Ou, então, Lily pode estar namorando há seis meses com ele. Ou, ainda, pode ser a noite de núpcias. Mas nenhuma fic retrata uma Lily que vá adquirindo confiança aos poucos (não sei se aqui entra o fato de que eu acho a Lily insegura, mas vamos falar disso mais tarde). E eu gosto dessa idéia, porque algumas meninas/garotas/jovens/adultas não funcionam assim, de uma hora para a outra, tudo de uma vez. Por isso, explorei-a aqui; a idéia retratada é de uma Lily cuja segurança vai surgindo. Ela não está namorando há dois meses e, então, sente vontade de tirar toda a roupa. Ela não está namorando há dois anos e sente essa vontade. Não; ela está namorando - e reparem que eu dou pouquíssimas referências temporais, porque queria que vocês imaginassem o tempo passado -, e em algum momento ela se sente segura para tirar a blusa. Em outro, para colocar a mão embaixo da cueca do James. E, em um terceiro, para que os dois tirassem a roupa, mas nem por isso ela precisa estar pronta para o momento da penetração. E não há nada de errado com ela - ou com o James, porque conheço uma lista de garotos que falariam que o James não deveria 'agüentar tanto' - para que isso aconteça. Pode parecer meio sem objetivo isso daqui, mas conheço garotas que se perguntam se há alguma coisa de errado com elas para querer uma coisa e não a outra. Eu quero mostrar a elas - e a mais quem se sentir desse jeito - que tudo é diferente para cada pessoa, e o sexo não seria exceção.

4 - outra coisa que eu acho que quem lê fics e histórias sobre isso - como aquela '50 shades of gray', para dar um exemplo mais recente - pode pensar ser uma verdade universal é a questão do momento da penetração. Falando um pouquinho em números, cerca de 20% das mulheres - esse número varia de acordo com a pesquisa, já que é baseado em um cálculo que junta os resultados delas em vários lugares do mundo - conseguem alcançar o orgasmo somente com a penetração, sem estímulo do clitóris. Para uma primeira vez, então, deve ser ainda mais difícil. Claro que pode funcionar com algumas, mas, na minha percepção, não é tão simples quanto uma fórmula de 'estou excitada/ele entrou/ai, está doendo/pode mexer agora/hmm, isso é prazer/mais rápido, mais forte/vou gozar'. Você pode estar incrivelmente excitada, pode querer demais que aquilo continue, mas isso pode se tornar difícil porque, afinal, tem alguma coisa estranha dentro de você. De uma maneira um pouquinho menos... Hmm, formal; abrindo você, porque não é simplesmente o rompimento do hímen, mas um caminho maior que esse que nunca comportou nada - pelo menos, na maioria das vezes. De novo, os caminhos são vários - antes. É novo, você ainda não se conhece direito nisso, e nem mesmo o cara conhece você. Então, dói. Pouco, muito, mas dói. E isso é independente de quem está com você; pode ser seu protótipo de perfeição, pode ser o melhor cara na cama, pode ser exatamente quem você queria que estivesse ali com você, mas ele não é capaz de transformar dor em prazer com três movimentos rápidos e, voilà, fazer você gozar. E ele não é melhor ou pior porque doeu pouco ou muito ou, ainda, não doeu nada. Tem a ver com você tanto quanto com ele. E ponto, porque preciso chegar logo na conclusão disso daqui; várias histórias relatam uma primeira vez como uma fórmula completamente universal, com essa história já dita da dor imediata e do prazer posterior. Mentira. Pode funcionar, sim, para algumas pessoas, mas outras não conseguem continuar. Outras pedem tempo. Outras não sentem dor, mas desconforto. Outras não sentem dor nem desconforto, só a idéia de que alguma coisa está acontecendo ali. Prazer? Sim, pode ser. Pouquíssimas, pouquíssimas mesmo, podem alcançar o orgasmo nesse momento da primeira penetração. Mas só vejo histórias com essa última, tirando umas duas ou três que a Lily sente prazer, mas goza com a ajuda da masturbação no clitóris. Quero mostrar que existe outro caminho.

5 - o que mais me deixa desconfortável em relação às fics que retratam algo como o que vou escrever aqui está no número acima, mas isso daqui me deixa inquieta também; experiência. Acho que esse ponto é mais pessoal, mas acho que o sexo é uma questão de descoberta, tanto de você quanto do outro. Se vocês acabaram de se conhecer, é bom que você conheça um pouco do seu corpo e ele do dele, porque é impossível que vocês descubram tudo um do outro em apenas uma noite. Por isso eu coloquei a cena da masturbação; claro, foi em um momento mais avançado, mas foi ali que ele entrou com a Lily e o James como casal. Se vocês são conhecidos ou amigos, ou então qualquer outra coisa, que aproveitaram o momento, é bom que conheçam a si mesmos. É bom que conheçam a si mesmos mesmo em um relacionamento como o retratado aqui e, embora eu tenha escolhido colocar o James mostrando à Lily como descobrir um pouco de si mesma, isso pode vir da mulher também. Mas é bom ressaltar, mais uma vez, que é retratada a primeira vez da Lily, e que, como o próprio nome diz, é a primeira vez dela; não acho que ela nasça sabendo como fazer isso ou aquilo. As pessoas erram, acertam, e conversam, seja no momento do sexo seja em uma conversa fora dele. O James diz à Lily o que ele gosta porque já conhece o próprio corpo, mas também porque a Lily perguntou. E o James, com mais experiência, foi perguntando e descobrindo por si só o que a Lily preferia. E, mesmo com toda a intimidade que os dois tinham, com tudo o que conheciam um do outro, eles ainda precisavam descobrir mais. Citei a posição com a Lily de quatro - ela descobriu que não gostava porque não poderia olhar o James e porque ainda não se sentia confortável com o ângulo - na mesma cena em que mostrei outro desses momentos; ambos sentados, ambos se movimentando abraçados um ao outro. Gente, é difícil encontrar um ritmo para isso, um que ambos saibam e se sintam confortáveis. Então, escolhi colocar porque queria mostrar que, apesar de algumas histórias colocarem a mulher por cima, sem experiência nenhuma, já fazendo altas manobras e já sentindo altos prazeres, elas podem saber como não se movimentar. O casal pode saber como não se movimentar, na realidade. Eles podem descobrir juntos e, aqui, foi o que aconteceu, e o que eu retratei melhor nessa posição.

6 - acho que a explicação sobre a forma de narrativa também é importante. Coloquei só a Lily narrando por motivos óbvios; a Lily era virgem, e a fic trata da primeira vez. Mas nem era sobre isso que eu queria falar; não, acho importante ressaltar uma evolução na narração. Acho que é meio imperceptível, mas deve ficar mais claro com a cena do primeiro orgasmo e o do primeiro com a penetração; na primeira, ela se perde na descrição, e na segunda ela sabe que não vai conseguir descrever. Isso porque, no início, ela não sabia exatamente o que vinha, e depois ela já sabia que não sabia descrever o que vinha. Veio, assim, também com a experiência, e a narração evolui com a experiência; no início, meio tímida, meio duvidosa, descritiva no que acontecia e menos nas sensações, porque ela ainda não as tinha sentido antes. Depois, mais certa, mais segura, presa nas ações mas, também, nas sensações.

7- aqui, vem uma parte super importante da minha história; a Lily virgem. Quero deixar bem claro que essa fic, que serve para todo mundo, foi feita baseada na minha idéia de Lily; como eu já disse, insegura, um pouco com medo - ambas por causa da época, por causa da amizade destruída com o Snape -, com aquele caráter que todos diziam que ela tinha ligado à importância que ela dava aos momentos. E, também, apesar de não ser o foco principal, na minha idéia do James; mais indisciplinado, mais apaixonado, mais espontâneo, mais confiante, mais seguro, mais livre. Como casal, imagino que os dois sejam exatamente como retratado; ele mais experiente que ela, tendo transado e ela não. Mas é uma dinâmica como casal, dos dois, que não engloba todos os casais. E eu gosto dos dois - sou apaixonada pelos dois, na realidade -, mas não é por isso que eu vá colocá-los como dogma; não, não é porque eles funcionam dessa maneira para mim que todos os casais devem seguir da mesma forma, com a mulher virgem e o homem não. Na realidade, não seria nada ruim eu ter uma idéia diferente dos dois para poder, também, escrever por aqui que ela não tem que ser necessariamente a menininha inocente e ele o popular da escola que tem toda a paciência do mundo com ela, mas é desse jeito que vejo ambos; e ponto. Se Remus e Tonks fossem concomitantes em Hogwarts, imagino as posições praticamente contrárias. Se fossem Sirius e Marlene, nem sei o que imaginar. O que quero deixar claro aqui é que depende da pessoa e do casal, e que não há nada de ruim na mulher ser a mais experiente. Não há nada de errado. Então, isso só não está retratado na fic por uma _dinâmica de casal_, mas isso não significa que não pode acontecer. Voto no que funciona para cada um, sempre.

8 - outra coisa super importante; as pessoas tendem a escrever/ler/acreditar que é só a primeira vez passar, só a pessoa não ser mais virgem que, tcharan, está pronta para tudo. Não. Não, não, não. Mostrei um pouco disso com a Lily dizendo que não tentou imediatamente depois daquela primeira tentativa, mas achei que, se explorasse mais esse lado, eu poderia fugir um pouco do tema. Minha alternativa foi colocar um pouco na última cena, mas eu gostaria de, além disso, esclarecer outro ponto desse mesmo assunto; não precisa ser imediatamente após a primeira vez para a pessoa não estar pronta. Se alguém sai de um relacionamento no qual já transou, não significa que vai entrar no outro como se já tivesse passado por todo o processo - se, claro, no seu caso teve um -, pronta para tudo. Pode ter tido 349584 parceiros, experimentado 8457 coisas, mas não significa que vai querer fazê-las de cara só porque já fez antes. Então, não faz sentido diálogos como 'não, ainda não'/'você é virgem?'/'não'/'então, qual o problema?'. Não é porque aconteceu com uma pessoa que vai acontecer com outra.

9 - bom lembrar, também, que eles têm dezessete anos. São um pouco imaturos. Acho até que os coloquei maduros demais :)

E, por último, desculpem alguns erros. Ninguém reviu :/

**OoOoOoO**

Mas, depois de todas essas palavras, ainda sinto a necessidade de dizer, mais uma vez, que essa fic é presente para a Bia. Em homenagem a ela. Para ela, como forma de agradecimento. **Obrigada. **


End file.
